A Paladin's Journey: Book 1: Quest of Magic
by Guardian Mikey
Summary: Flame away. Join Gaurdian Mikey as he embarks on a quest to find the seven holy relics and become the Legendary Paladin! MikeyRobina.
1. The Story

**I don't own AE or AQ. I wish I did. On with the story!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prolouge- **

_Gather around, children, and hear this tale. It's a story, centuries old, and has been told since the time of Nightbane and even Sandy Claws. Do you wish to hear this tale of adventure? Very well, let us begin..._

Guardian Mikey walked through the halls of the Guardian Tower. He was on his way to see Artix about some training. It had been his dream to become a Paladin and now his dream would be realized. Mikey approached the legend himself. Artix turned to see Mikey standing in the doorway. "Ah, Mikey. Good to see you. I got your message earlier. What is it you wanted to ask me?"

Mikey looked up at Artix and said, "Sir, I wish to train to become a Paladin. I want to learn, so that I may protect Lore, and one day train the next generation of Paladins." Artix saw the look in Mikey's eyes. It was a look of hope, of courage. He knew this boy would be a fine Paladin.

"Well," stated Artix, "are you sure you want to follow the path of the Paladins? It is not an easy path."

Mikey looked Artix straight in the eyes and replied, "I'm sure. It has always been my dream."

Artix knew he was going to say that. "Very well. I will train you."

Mikey instantly perked up. _YES!! I'm going to become a Paladin!_

"But," Artix continued, " you must go on a journey and bring me the 7 holy relics, scattered all over Lore. When you have gattered all 7, come see me and we will begin your training."

Mikey turned and said, "Yes sir!" he walked off to his room to gather supplies and begin his quest.

Mikey had just started his packing, when a friend of his walked in. "Hey, Mikey. What are ya up to? I see you're packing."

Mikey turned to his friend, "Oh, hello Drifter. What are you doing here?"

Drifter replied, "Nothing much. I heard the talk between you and Artix. "

Mikey turned his head in confusion, "You heard? Then you must know of what Artix sent my to do." Mikey continued packing.

"Why don't I come along? Without me, you'll just get into trouble." Drifter chuckled and Mikey did as well.

"Well," Mikey started, "I could use the help and Artix didn't say I couldn't bring a friend. Pack your supplies and meet me in front of the tower in half and hour, k?"  
Drifter nodded, "Alright, see ya then."

Drifter went down the hall and into his room. He started packing his items. "Let's see. 5 potions, 4 mana potions, my weapons, another suit of armor, and some rations. Alright, I'm all set." Drifter headed toward the entrance to the tower. He saw Mikey, sitting on a stump. "Well, let's go. Where to first?"

Mikey thought for a moment, "Well, we could start at the Crossroads and head to Granemor or the GreenGaurd Forest."

Drifter nodded, "Sounds good. Let's be off then." They started for the Crossroads. A few hours later, the reached their destination.

"Finally! I thought we'd never make it." Mikey hated long walks that took more than 2 hours. Strangly, no monsters were around at the time.

"C'mon. Let's head to Granemor first. We can rest, then continue," said Drifter. Mikey nodded his head in agreement and they headed to Granemor.

"Okay, let's head to the tavern, rest for a while, then hit the Haunted House and the Cemetery." Drifter always had good plans.

"Okay, that sounds good to me." After about an hour and a half of resting and talking to Boog, the duo headed for the Haunted House.

**Chapter One-**

As Mikey and Drifter neared the Haunted House, Mikey felt a shiver and looked a little pale. "What's wrong?" asked Drifter.

"It's nothing" replied Mikey, "I'm just afraid of ghosts."

Drifter laughed at this, "You want to be a Paladin to fight the undead and you're afraid of ghosts? That's funny!" Mikey looked down at the ground and tried to compose himself. They reached the door and opened it.

"Hello!" yelled Mikey.

A voice was heard, "Keep it down! Jeez." Drifter took out his Fyre Force Ultimate and Water Master's Blade, while Mikey took out his Elite Skinscraper and held up his Frostvale Wreath.

"Show yourself!" yelled Drifter. A figure jumped down and landed about 16 feet away from Mikey and Drifter's spot. The figure held a Grim Vestage in his left hand and wore a worn-out Gaurdian Plate.  
"Why are you here?" asked the figure.

"Who are you?" questioned Mikey. The figure smirked, "I am Damien Kyuroto. I am a Gaurdian of Lore. I also protect the rare items in this building."

Mikey looked puzzled, "Damien... where have I heard theat name before?"

Damien raised his Grim Vestage, "But enough talk, it's time to fight!" Damien rushed at them and swung his Grim Vestage in a vertical slash. Drifter blocked with his Fyre Force Ultimate and coutered with a horizontal slash from his Water Master's Blade, cutting Damien in his right side. Damien jumped back and chanted his spell, "Bag of Bones!" A bag appeared and bones hurrled out at Mikey. He was able to block some, but got knocked in his left shoulder by a forearm bone.

He countered with his own spell, "Darkness Dragon Ambush!" A darkness dragon rose from behind Damien and tried to strike him. Damien was able to avoid attacks 1 and 2, then slashed the dragon with his other weapon, the Dark Blade of Awe. The dragon fell instantly. "How can a dark weapon beat my darkness dragon?" Damien showed them the runes on his sword glow.

"Powerword Die can kill anything. Now, time to kill you!" A Huntragon flew up next to Damien and attacked Drifter, while healing Damien a bit. Mikey swung his Elite Skinscraper, but Damien blocked. He swung back and Mikey prepared to block. Damien's Grim Vestage completely shattered the Frostvale Wreath and cut into Mikey's left forearm. Drifter found an opening in Damien's defenses and attacked, catching him off gaurd. He swiped both of his blades and defeated Damien. Damien fell to the ground, tired and bloody.

"You ok?" asked Drifter.

"Yeah," Mikey replied, "It's just a small wound. It'll heal." Mikey took a health potion and drank it, healing his arm, but a scar remained. "What do we do with him?"

Drifter thought for a moment, "We take him along. He wasn't our enemy. He was just doing his job. Plus, he's a vampire, or part vampire. We could use his skill." Mikey nodded his head and looked around. He spotted a chest in the corner.

"Hey, Drifter, look. A chest!" Mikey ran over to open it, "I wonder what's inside?" Mikey opened it and inside was...

**Chapter Two-**

Mikey opened the chest and inside was a weird stone with a carving in it. "Hmm? What's this? Drifter, come take a look at this." Drifter walked over to see what Mikey was yelling about.

"What is it?" asked Drifter.

Mikey showed him the stone. "I dunno. It looks as though something is supposed to fit in it." Drifter inspected it and Mikey was indeed right. The stone had a carving in it shaped like a sword. Next to the shape was a carving for some weird symbols.

Drifter knew immediately what this was. "This is Stonewrit! It's a rare stone that is said to hold the legendary Blade of Awe! What's a piece like this doing in..." It hit him. "That's what Damien was gaurding. That's also why his Blade of Awe is different than the real one. His is a dark weapon, while the Legendary Blade of Awe is said to be of the Earth element."

Mikey looked at Drifter. He'd never seen him so excited in his whole life. "Hey, Drifter? Where are we going to go now? We can't go to the graveyard since Damien is knocked out. He did put up one good fight, though."

Drifter lifted his head to look at Mikey. "We'll take him back to the tavern and let him rest. When he wakes up, we'll explain where he is and why we would like him to join us."

Mikey nodded, "What about the Stonewrit?"

Drifter shook his head, "Don't tell him we have it. He might go berserk on us if we told him we took what he was guarding." Drifter mumbled ot himself, "But, you have to wonder, why is a Gaurdian such as himself protecting the Stonewrit and who had him do it."

Mikey lifted Damien and put him over his shoulder. "C'mon, let's go Drifter."

Drifter snapped back to reality, "Right. I'm coming!" They three of them exited the Haunted House and headed to into the pub.

Boog was just sitting at the counter, cleaning a little, when he spotted Mikey and Drifter. He also noticed the person on Mikey's shoulder. "Is he ok?" asked Boog, "He looks as though he was hit by a wild Salamander and then thrown into Akriloth's mouth."

Mikey turned to Boog, "We sorta fought him. Do you have a room open for him?"

Boog looked over at a wall of keys, "You're lucky. I have one room left, aside from the one you reserved earlier. Usual price."

Drifter nodded and handed Boog the room fee. Mikey took the key and headed for the room. "There's the 300 gold, plus 200 more."  
Boog raised an eyebrow, "What's the extra 200 for?"

Drifter replied, "Potion expenses. We're going to need a lot of 'em, too." Boog nodded and headed for Lucretia's Potion Shop, for said potions. Drifter looked at Mikey, who just came down the stairs, "I'll be out for a while. I'm going to get some supplies. Also, tell me what shield you want. I might as well get a new one for you while I'm at it."

Mikey nodded, "How 'bout the Invisible Shield? I hear it's got excellent defences and is pretty durable."  
Drifter sighed, "All right. I'll get your shield. It'll take me about 5 hours, since I'm heading back to Battleon."

Mikey replied, "Take your time. I'll look after Damien."

Boog then walked in, his arms full of potions, "Okay, let's get to work." Mikey and Boog headed for Damien's room while Drifter headed out the door for Battleon.

Damian, after many potions, awoke a couple of hours later. He looked around the room. He knew he was in Boog's Tavern, but he didn't know how he got there.

"Ah, you're awake! Finally! I thought we might've killed you. I glad you're ok now."

Damien looked over and saw Mikey, who was smiling. "Why? Why did you help me?" It sounded more like a demand than a question.

Mikey decided to tell him, "We wouldn't abandon a fellow Gaurdian."

Damien looked utterly confused. "Gaurdian? I am no Gaurdian. Not anymore, atleast."

It was Mikey's turn to look confused, "What do you mean 'not anymore'?" Damien knew he had some explaining to do.

Damien looked over at where Mikey was standing. "I was asked to gaurd the Stonewrit by Artix. He believed a powerful force was going to take it and form the Blade of Awe. Due to it's many abilities, the Blade of Awe was dismantilled years ago and the parts were seperated through out Lore. There are 5 pieces: The blade, the hilt, the handle, the runes, and then the Stonewrit, which is needed to fuse the pieces back together. One day, I meet a strange fellow by the name of Zasfer. He said he would give me the power to protect the Stonewrit, in exchange for my freedom. I accepted and he gave me the Dark Blade of Awe. He said that it was the same as the true Blade of Awe and I could use it. To make sure I wouldn't take the blade and double-cross him, he charmed the Dark Blade of Awe and made sure that if I ever tried to escape, I would be killed. I have been in that Haunted House for a long time. I don't know why I'm not dead, though. The charm would've kicked in, as I have left the house."

Mikey looked nervous, "Maybe since the Stonewrit is gone from there, you're duty is complete."

Damien's eyes widened, "What do you mean it's gone!! I've failed!"

Mikey quickly spoke up, "Oh no no. I have it! It's right here, see."

Mikey held up the Stonewrit and Damien let out a sigh, "Don't scare me like that."

Mikey apologized, "Sorry. So, how come you're no longer a Guardian?"

Damien looked at Mikey, "Well, I also gave up my Guardian powers for the Dark Blade of Awe. In the literal sense, I'm still a Guardian, but in my mind, I'm not."

Mikey looked confused, "That's sorta complicated. Well, with that aside, would you like to join the group? I know it's sudden to ask, but you're very strong and we could use a guy with your skill."

Damien thought for a moment, "Why not. I have no duties. I might as well enjoy myself. What are you searching for?"

Mikey replied, "Well, I saw sent by Artix to collect 7 holy relics that were scattered all over Lore. When I complete this, I will become a Paladin." Mikey's eyes lite up at the idea of being a Paladin.

"You're searching for the relics? Well, I know the location of one of them. It's called the Sword of Light. it resides in the Graveyard, in the Mausoleum."

Mikey grew pale, "You mean a place where multiple people are buried?"

Damien rose and eyebow, "Yes. Why do you ask? Afraid?"

Mikey grew paler, "Yes..." Now, Damien laughed at this.

Mikey felt a sense of deja vu. "You want to become a Paladin, right? Then, you have to face your fears." Damien looked around, "By the way, where's your companion?"

Mikey looked up at him, after regaining his natural skin color, "He went back to Battleon, to restock and get me a new shield."

Drifter had just arrived in Battleon and headed for Warlic's Shop. He walked in and was greeted by Warlic, "Ah, Drifter. Welcome. What brings you here?"

Drifter replied, "Hi, Warlic. Can you whip up some health potions? I need to restock. 10 will do."

Warlic grabbed the ingredients and a cauldrin, "Anything else?"

Drifter nodded, "Do you have an Invisible Shield?" Warlic nodded, "Right here." Warlic held up what looked like...nothing. Just air. Drifter reached out and he, did indeed, feel something metal. "Let's see, 10 health potions and an Invisible Shield. That adds up to 1,500 gold."

Drifter handed the money to Warlic and said, "Well, atleast it cheaper here than Yulgar's. He charges 200 for potions." Drifter grabbed the items he just purchased and head off the Granemor.

Mikey was waiting for Drifter outside the tavern. He was starting to wonder. _Hmm, my skills have improved a little. I think I should go train, to find out._ Mikey then headed to the graveyard. _I won't look for the Sword of Light until Drifter gets back. I'll just fight some random undead._ Mikey ran into a few undead, which he took out with ease. Three Undead Knights then popped up from the ground. _That's strange. There must be a Necromancer nearby._ He used his Elite Skinscraper's special to kill one off instantly. He took out his Gaurdian Blade and hoped the element it landed on wouldn't be Darkness. He slashed at one of the remaining two with his Guardian Blade, and the other with his Elite Skinscraper. _I don't know how Drifter can stand using two weapons. It's so uncomfortable._ Mikey continued to parry then counter all the attacks the Undead Knights used against him. As soon as the last knight fell, he headed towards the tavern, worn out. _I'm gunna ask Drifter to teach me how to use two and not get so tired._ He headed through the door and up into his room, where he promptly fell asleep.

**Chapter Three- **

Drifter finally arrived at Granemor, after a close encounter with a Seeker. Luckily, the Seeker believed him when he said he wasn't a Gaurdian, thus allowing him to leave. Drifter would've fought it, if he didn't have so many heavy supplies. _Boy, that shield may be invisible, but it weighs a ton! Atleast I can rest now._

Drifter walked into Boog's tavern and was greeted by Boog, "Hey. How was the trip? You look exhausted."

Drifter looked over at Boog, "Where's everyone else?"

Boog answered, "They're sleeping. I dunno if that Damien fella woke up yet, but Mikey's out like a light. He went out to the Graveyard and did some training. He tried using two swords, but it exhausted him."

Drifter chuckled, "Well, he's just used to using one sword, that's all. If he practices using two more often, he won't get tuckered out so easily. Well, i'll head to bed now. It's late. Night Boog." Drifter headed up the stairs.

"G'Night Drifter," replied Boog. As soon as he hit his room and landed on his bed, sleep hit Drifter like a Salamander.

Mikey woke up before sunrise. Damien woke up before that. Drifter, however, was sound asleep. Mikey thought about waking him up, but he remembered what happened last time he did that. Mikey had a bruise on his left cheek the size of Drifter's fist for about a week. He decided against bugging Drifter.

Drifter finally woke up around noon. The sun was right in the middle of the sky. "YAWN!! Oh boy, what a nice sleep." Drifter looked around his room. Where is everyone? He looked outside and saw that is was about noon. I wonder why no one woke me up. He then remembered what he did to Mikey when he woke him up early one day. Oh. That's why. He grabbed his gear and the supplies he bought yesterday and headed down stairs. He saw Mikey and Damien staring at each other. What's going on here? Mikey saw Drifter and turned a blinked at him.

Damien laughed, "HA! You blinked. You lose."  
Mikey realized he just lost the staring contest, again. "Aw man." Since they had nothing to do the past 5 hours, they had a series of staring contests. Drifter decided not to waste anymore time andstarted for the door. The others followed him outside and they headed for the Graveyard. "Damien told me the first relic is in the Mausoleum. It's called the Sword of Light."

Drifter nodded, "Okay, we'll head to the Mausoleum then."

The trio finally reached the Mausoleum a little while later. It was dark inside. "Um... you first Damien," said Mikey, quickly.

"What? Why me? You're the one who has to get the relics." Damien had him there.

"Alright. Just don't leave. You know i'm scared of ghosts." Just as he finished that sentence, lo and behold, a Ghost appeared. "AHHHH!!!"

Mikey turned to run, but was stopped by Damien, who grabbed the back collor of his Guardian Plate, "Don't be a wuss. Fight!"

The ghost decided to speak, "Why are you here? Do you seek the holy item? If so, you must defeat me, as I am it's Guardian. Raise your weapons." Damien took out his Grim Vestige and Damien grabbed his Water Master's Blade and Fyre Force Ultimate. Mikey snapped out of his stupor and grabbed his Elite Skinscrapper.

"Drifter? Did you get the shield?" Drifter looked on his back, felt the Invisible Shield, and tossed it to Mikey, who caught it and put it on his left arm. "Okay, i'm ready. Let's do this!" The ghost attacked first by charging at Damien. He easily dodged to the left and swipped his sword. If the ghost were a solid being, it would have been neatly cleaved in half. Mikey jumped out of the ghost's way and used the Elite Skinscrapper's special, causing much pain to the ghost. Drifter jumped up and came down hard on the ghost, using both his swords as a spear. The ghost couldn't take anymore and vanished. "Well, that was easy," said Mikey. They ventured over to a tomb that read:

'Here lies Sadrigate Padfur, the first Paladin'  
'Born: 1-30-09 Died: 12-24-60 at the age of 51'

"This must be it. The relic should be inside the sarcophogus."

At the mention of sarcophogus, Mikey froze, "You mean...we have to open his tomb? No way! I'm not doing that!" Damien walked up to the sargophogus and started to lift it using his vampiric strength. The lid fell off easily and inside was a glowing sword and the body of Sadrigate Padfur. Mikey felt like he was going to throw up, "Didn't want to see this. Let's just grab the sword and go." Drifter grabbed the sword and started walking out.

A voice boomed, "Who dares take my sword?!" All three of them turned to see the dead Sadrigate rise from his tomb. Mikey fainted on the spot, while Damien and Drifter just sighed. "Who has sent you three?"

Drifter spoke up, "Paladin Artix Kreiger." Sadrigate knew who he was, as he knew all that was going on.

"Ah, you three are the ones he sent. Very well, I entrust you three with my sword. Now, I may rest." He fell back into his tomb and the lid was sealed, forever. Damien threw Mikey on his shoulder and started walking out. Drifter looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

Damien turned, "Just returning the favor."

The group was now back at Boog's Tavern in Granemor. Mikey was in his room, still unconscience, and Drifter and Damien were sparing outside. Using his Dark Blade of Awe, Damien was able to knock Drifter's Fyre Force Ultimate out of his left hand, so Drifter was left with his Water Master's Blade. "C'mon Drifter. Surely you can do better, now that you have 1 weapon." Drifter hated being taunted. He attacked feircely and was able to knock Damien into the wall of the Haunted House. That'll leave a mark. Who ever took care of this place is gunna be made about the dent in his wall. Damien got up and decided to use his Grim Vestage as well. Drifter was able to recover his Fyre Force Ultimate, so it was a blade against blade battle. In the end, it was a tie. Drifter was exhausted, as was Damien. "Well," started Damien, "Let's head back to the tavern. Mikey should be up by now." Drifter nodded, got up, and headed to the tavern, with Damien in tow. When they got to Mikey's room, they saw that it was empty.

"Hmm, that's odd," said Drifter, "where could he be?" They heard a noise down the hall and peaked their heads out of the room. They saw Mikey walking back from down the hall.

"Hey," said Mikey.

"Where were you?" asked Damien, "We couldn't find you."

Mikey started to chuckle, "Relax. I only went to use the bathroom."

Drifter decided to ask, "Did you wash your hands?"

Mikey stifled a laugh, "Yes, _Mom_."Mikey walked into his room and Drifter and Damien told him everything that happened after he fainted. "So, he told us to take care of it? Okay," Mikey understood quickly. "Damien, where should we head next?"

Damien turned to Mikey, "Why ask me? I only knew the location of one of the relics, the Sword of Light, which we already have. Your guess on our next stop is as good as mine."

Drifter decided on a location, "How 'bout Darkovia Forest? Might as well get the scary places over with."

Mikey quickly nodded in agreement, "So, Darkovia Forest it is!" They gathered their gear and headed north, bound for Darkovia.

A couple of hours later, two voices could be heard...

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

There was a short pause, "Now?"

Drifter turned to Mikey , "I swear to the Light Lord, if you ask one more time, I'll kill you!" Mikey cringed at the thought and decided to shut up. Damien just shook his head.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" asked Mikey.

Damien looked at him, "Yeah, a little."

Mikey was about to pound on him, but was cut short by Drifter, who shouted, "We're here!!" Mikey instantly regreted agreeing to go to Darkovia.

It was dark and scary-looking from the angle he was looking at it at, "gulp Ummm, Let's go back... I forgot something in Granemor."

Drifter grabbed Mikey's arm, "That isn't working this time." With that, they walked, or in Mikey's case was dragged, into Darkovia Forest.

The team of Mikey, Drifter, and Damien had made it to Darkovia Forest and were headed in the direction of Vampire Slayer E. "You really think E will know where, or if, a relic is in Darkovia?" asked Mikey.

Drifter nodded, "Of course. He knows Darkovia like the back of his hand. Plus, maybe he could give us tips on fighting Vampires."

Damien looked at Drifter, "I'm part vampire, you know. I could just say you're with me and, hopefully, they won't decide to kill us."

Mikey paled, again. "Damien, quit scaring him. I think he's had enough for one day."

Damien replied, "Then why're we here? If he's had enough, we should've came here." A rustling was heard in the distance and everyone, including Mikey, got thier weapons ready.

"What was that?" asked a shaken Mikey.

Drifter pointed to the north-west part of Darkovia,"It's coming from that direction. Let's go." With that, they headed north-west, not knowing they were being watched.

The trio had made it to a clearing and saw a castle. "Isn't this Queen Safiria's castle?" asked Drifter.

"That is correct." A figure appeared, "I am Safiria, queen of all Vampires. Why are you here? Did the Were-king send you? If so, prepare to die."

Damien bowed before Safiria, "My queen, they are my friends. We mean no harm."  
Mikey was astonished at Damien's behavior. _His queen? Is he working for Safiria? _

Safiria knew that familiar look in Damien's eyes, the mark of a vampire. "Ah, so you are one of us."

Damien shook his head, "Not entirely. I am only part vampire, thanks to you."

Safiria remembered him now, "So, you're the one named Damien. I remember you well. So, what brings you to my castle?"

Drifter hesitantly answered, "We are searching for a holy relic. We were asked by Artix to retreive seven, but we only have one so far. Do you happen to might know where it is?" Mikey, meanwhile, was too afraid to talk. He just stood there.

Safiria thought for a moment, "Yes, I know of such a thing. Dio, please lead them to the 'Secret Area'." A vampire, who was name Dio, appeared next to Safiria and bowed. The wierd thing about him was that he wore the armor of a vampire slayer.

"Right away, my queen."

The walk to the Secret Area was a quiet one. Mikey had finally regained his sences and followed the rest of the group.

"So, you are searching for the Golden Axe. I hear the mighty werepyre, Wolfwing, gaurds it. It is only a rumor, though, so don't get your hopes up."

Damien shifted slightly, "Well, at least me being part vampire helped, huh?" Drifter and Mikey looked at him, with a look saying they agreed. They reached a broken, run-down structure.

Dio pointed to a door, "Inside there is Wolfwing. I tell you, he's not easy. He once killed 300 vampires that challanged him, in a matter of minutes." Mikey took out his Gaurdian Blade and raised his Invisible Shield, Drifter took out his Water Master's Blade and Fyre Force Ultimate, and Damien took out his Grim Vestige.

Dio looked at them, raised his Nightmare Shield, and took out his Darklaw, "I will help you, by order of my queen, to take down the mighty one." They took inventory of their supplies and made sure they were ready. Drofter bought plenty of potions from Warlic earlier, so they were prepared, in case someone got hurt. With Dio tagging along, there was no way they could lose to Wolfwing.

Or was there?

**Chapter Four- **

Mikey was in the front, Drifter was behind him, followed by Damien, and then Dio. They were walking in a single-file line, so as to hide their numbers from Wolfwing.

Mikey looked behind him, "Do you think this'll work?"

Damien shook his head, "No, but hey, it's worth a shot."

Dio raised his finger to his mouth, making a 'shhhh' gesture, "He is watching." Mikey tensed up and raised his shield, expecting to be attacked. Drifter held up his swords in an X shape, to block attacks and Damien just held his sword in a 'ready' position. Dio was already prepared, expecting an attack as well. When the group made it to an creapy room, they stopped.

Mikey was pale, again, "Why is there always a creepy room involved?"

Dio whispered to Damien, "Does he always do this?"

Damien simply replied, "Yup."

Wolfwing's voice was heard, echoing off the walls, "Why are you here? If you are here to fight, then prepare yourselves!" Wolfwing lunged from the shadows and swiped his claws at Mikey, who raised his shield in time to block the attack. Damien jumped back and Damien lunged forward, so he could attack Wolfwing. Wolfwing simply flew up to avoid the attack, but Dio was one step ahead of him. He spread his own vampire wings and flew above Wolfwing and slashed his right wing, causing Wolfwing to howl in pain and fall to the ground, unable to fly.

Mikey ran forward and brought down his Gaurdian Blade, but Wolfwing knocked it away, causing Mikey to spin and dislodging his sword from his grip. Using said momentum, Mikey grabbed his Elite Skinscraper off his back and sliced Wolfwing across his chest. Drifter spent this time chanting his spell, "Solar Incinerator!" The spell hit Wolfwing and blinded him. Wolfwing swung his claws madly, trying to hit something in his blind state. Mikey grabbed his Gaurdian Blade, which was a few feet away, and hit Wolfwing one last time with both his swords, although it was very uncomfortable for him.

Wolfwing, finally defeated, fell to the ground in pain, "Go ahead. Finish me off."

Dio was about to do so, when Mikey stopped him, "No. You have fought well, Wolfwing. We only wished to ask you a question, though." Dio 'hmph'ed at Mikey. "Dio, did you come along to kill Wolf Wing?"  
Dio snapped back, "Of course. He killed many of my brethren. Even though my queen forbid me to face him, I found that this was my chance to kill him. He's a miserable creature, a one-of-a-kind beast. He deserves his fate." Mikey was surprised at Dio's outburst, as was Drifter.

Damien just scowled at Dio, "You call him a miserable creature, when you fight for Safiria and try to kill Werewolves? You are the miserable creature, unable to think on your own. You are nothing but a puppet!"  
Dio cringed at the stern voice of Damien and thought over what he said.

Mikey looked over at Wolfwing, "Here," said Mikey, holding out a potion, "This will heal you." Wolfwing reluctantly took the potion and drank it. He felt his wounds closing, his wing healing, and his sight, restored.

Wolfwing looked at Mikey, "What did you wish to ask me?"

Drifter spook up, "We were wondering if it was true that you gaurd the Golden Axe."

Wolfwing replied, "I do. It is safely locked away in the underground tunnels. The entrance is in this room. This way."

Damien looked at Wolfwing, "Why are you helping us?"

Wolfwing replied, "Because you helped me." They followed Wolfwing to a stone wall, on the right side of the room. He pushed a stone in and a secret staircase appeared in front of them, leading into unknown territory. "Be warned," started Wolfwing, "Another person is gaurding the Axe. He will put up quite a fight. He was able to beat me in 1 hit, so be careful. Take this with you." Wolfwing grabbed a couple of healing herbs and gave Mikey a handle. "This is a piece of the Blade of Awe. The other peices are scattered about, however, one is in Paxia. That's all I know. Now, go." Wolfwing flew up to the ceiling and disappeared. Mikey shrugged and put the handle into the Stonewrit. It fit perfectly.

Damien came up and started down the stairs, "Let's go."

Dio looked at them, "I must return to my queen. She instructed me to lead you here, nothing more." Dio took off. Drifter sighed and followed Mikey and Damien down the stairs, into the dark abyss.

Mikey and the others started into the dark stairwell. Damien was leading the group and Drifter was in back, so Mikey was in the middle and he was freaking out._ Why is there always a creepy thing involved? Why can't there be non-creepy items, like...milk?_ Damien just ignored Mikey, as did Drifter. They stopped, as they came face-to-face with a door. It was a big door, too. It was maybe about 20 feet tall and 6.78 feet wide. Mikey looked up and down the door, "How do we open it? There's no keyhole, or handles." Drifter tried pushing, but that didn't work. Damien saw some writing about 12 feet up on the door.

Drifter saw it as well, "Mikey, come give Damien a boost."  
Mikey turned to Damien, "You are a good person."

Drifter slapped his head and then slapped Mikey, "Not a moral boost, a physical one."

Mikey rubbed his cheek, "Oh... okay." Mikey crouched and Damien stepped onto his shoulders.

Mikey stood up with Damien still there and he was able to read the words, "To open the door, you must be cured of all that ails you. When you do, the door shall be wide."

Drifter pondered this for a moment, "I got it. Our ails must be our fears. We have to get over our fears."

Damien nodded, "That's logical. But what do we fear? We know what Mikey fears." Drifter and Damien said, at the same time, "Ghosts." Mikey scowled at them, "Well, you two must fear something as well. Everyone is afraid of something."

Drifter said, "I fear my swords will be broken at some point."

Damien looked over and said, "I fear that I may be immortal."

Mikey looked confused, "How is immortality a bad thing?"

Damien sighed, "I will not die, and watch all my friends die before me. I don't want to live forever."

Mikey nodded, "I see."

The three talked over how to get over their fears and were able to convince themselves that they had nothing to be afraid of, except for Mikey, "No."

Drifter sighed, "Ghosts are not here to harm people. They are here because they have something to do. They won't hurt you, so stop being afraid."

Mikey yelled, "No!"

Damien stepped forward, "Do you know what's scarier than ghosts? Zombies." Mikey yelled again, but this time it was a yell of fright. "Well, atleast he's over the ghost thing."

Mikey then stood up, "I'm not afraid of Zombies."

Damien laughed, "Prove it. Defeat that." He pointed to a zombie that just waltzed into view.

Mikey looked pale for a moment, but then said, "Alright. I will." He rushed into battle.

Mikey was not looking pale, and he held the zombie's head in his hand, "See?" Suddenly, the room shook and the door opened. "Wow. It really did open." Mikey dropped the head and ran through, with Drifter and Damien in tow. They reached the end of the room, and sitting on a shelf, glowing, was the Golden Axe. "Finally!" Mikey ran for the axe, but got a sword in the shoulder instead. Mikey wailed in pain and clutched his shoulder.

"You can't take it."

Damien stepped forward, "I know that voice." A man appeared. He was about 6'5, with long blonde hair. He had a weapon similar to Damien's Dark Blade of Awe, only it was red. Damien yelled, "So, you're the guardian of the Golden Axe, Zasfer!"

**Chapter Five-**

Zasfer smirked, "Damien. I didn't expect you to be here. So, the Stonewrit is gone, is it not?"

Damien shook his head, "It was taken, but it's close by."

Zasfer smiled, "Perfect!"

Zasfer ran forward with the speed of a Wind Zard and struck Drifter in his right leg, causing him to fall to one knee. Mikey was still clutching his shoulder and tried to get up. Due to his left arm being wounded, he was unable to lift his sheild to block Zasfer's next attack. Mikey shut his eyes and prepared for the blow. After 5 seconds had passed, he opened his eyes to see that Damien blocked the blow for him. Since the Dark and Fire Blades of Awe are 'brother blades', they are of equal strength, and it's a stalemate. Zasfer tries to get Damien to drop his Dark Blade of Awe, but Damien just counter-attacked. Drifter took out a potion from his backpack and drank it. The wound on his leg closed up and he tossed another potion to Mikey, who drank it and his shoulder was healed. Drifter lifted his Fyre Force Ultimate and Mikey lifted his Guardian Blade. They both joined in on the battle and Damien prepared his spell, while Mikey and Drifter distracted Zasfer, "Bag O' Bones!" The bones shot out of said bag and started to wail on Zasfer, but it had no effect on him.

Mikey knew that they would need help, "TWIG! WE COULD USE SOME HELP!"

Said moglin appeared through a bright beam of light, "Ice cweam!" A giant scoop of ice cream feel and almost hit Zasfer. followed by 5 more. He was able to dodge all of them.

Drifter decided to use his spell, "Solar Incinerator!"

Another beam of light, a deadly one, hit Zasfer square in his chest and he felt some of his power leave him, "Fools! I will kill you all!" Zasfer attacked wildly and ended up hitting both Damien and Drifter, knocking both of them out. It was now Twig and Mikey versus Zasfer, "Let's even up the playing field." A shadow appeared next to Zasfer. The shadow turned out to be his pet... bunny?

"HAHAHA!!! That's too funny." Mikey clutched his gut, "Call a doctor!" He started rolling on the floor, laughing. His laughing stopped when the seemingly cute bunny transformed. It was a Were-hare!

Mikey got back up and attacked, while Twig backed him up, "FISH!" A small salmon hit Zasfer, causing him to stumble a bit, and then a 20 foot whale ended up landing on his pet Were-hare. The Were-hare tore it in half and got up, howling. While Mikey fought Zasfer, Twig tried to take on the Were-hare, but it was no use. Before the Were-hare could reach Twig, he ran to Mikey and said, "Sowwy."

Mikey knocked Zasfer back and turned to Twig, as Zasfer was dazed for a moment, "It's ok, Twig. You did your best. Good bye." Twig then teleported away. Mikey saw Zasfer go back to his battle position and his Were-hare was behind him.

Zasfer and the Were-hare lunged at Mikey and, thinking quickly, Mikey jumped out of the way, causing the Were-hare to slash it's master and Zasfer to slice it in half, "Oh well. Fluffy was getting old anyway."

Mikey nearly laughed again. _A Were-hare named Fluffy? That's just too funny_. Mikey jumped down and went for a stab, but Zasfer saw him, knocked his Guardian Blade out of his hand and stabbed him through his gut. Mikey was in shock, and major pain. However, he took his Elite Skinscraper, which Zasfer forgot to get rid off, and sliced Zasfer's head off before he knew it.

Mikey fell to the ground and collapsed, the Fire Blade of Awe still securely in his gut, and lost conscienceness.

**Chapter Six- **

Dying. That's how Mikey felt. It was like his whole body was being burned up in the center of Smoke Mountain. The pain was unbearable. How he's stayed alive this long, no one knows. Mikey tried to open his eyes, but he was too weak, too drained, and giving up on life fast. _It seems my hourglass has run out of sand._ He could hear voices. They sounded familiar to him and, yet, he couldn't recall. _Who is it? Why are these voices so familiar? _Mikey felt himself being lifted and, after a few seconds, set down on something metalic. He no longer felt the cold steel in his gut. Instead, he felt warmth. He could feel his life flowing back._Looks like someone turned my hourglass over._ He now opened his eyes and saw a pair of red eyes and another pair of green eyes staring back.

"He's awake! It worked!" shouted the one with red eyes, Damien.

"Yeah, but at what cost?" replied the one with green eyes, Drifter.

Mikey groggely sat up. _Where am I? Who am I?_ Drifter tried to help him sit up, but he pushed Drifter away.  
"Who are you?" asked Mikey.  
Damien swiftly looked at Mikey and Drifter looked like he was about to faint, "Mikey, it's me, Drifter, your best friend. Damien's here, too."

Mikey shook his head, "Is Mikey my name? I can't remember anything. Where am I? Who am I? What am I doing here?"

Damien looked at the bandages on Mikey's head, "The fall. When you fell, you hit your head pretty hard. It most likely caused amnesia."

Mikey grabbed his head, "Trying to remember hurts. Why can't I think? Why can't I atleast remember my own name?"

Drifter shook his head, "As we said earlier, you are Mikey. The reason you're here was because you were dying. We had to take you to Sarafia's castle. Dio saved us."

Mikey looked to see Dio standing in the archway, "I only went back by orders from my queen. She sent me to apologize to Wolfwing, but I could smell blood all over in that room. I went down and found you. I healed Drifter and Damien, but you were the worst of them all. You had this," Dio held up a bloody Fire Blade of Awe, "in your gut. I removed it and healed you as much I could. Thanks to my queen, you have survived."

Mikey tilted his head in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Safiria decided to acknowledge her presence, "You are now one of us. You are a vampire."

Mikey's eyes widened and he jumped up, "A vampire?!"

Damien chuckled, "Atleast he knows what a vampire is."

Drifter punched Damien, but he wasn't even phased by the blow to his cheek, "Don't joke about anything that has to do with his condition!"

Mikey walked forward and started to walk out, "I have to go now."

Drifter turned to face Mikey's back, "What do you mean?"

Mikey turned and faced everyone, "I feel as though I need to do something important. I need to regain my memory and I must do it, alone."

Dio walked up to Mikey and handed him his sword and the Fire Blade of Awe, "Take your weapon. Your Guardian Blade was destroyed beyond repair. Your Elite Skinscraper is fine, though. The Fire Blade of Awe should be handy. Good luck."

Drifter ran forward, "I'll go with you. You'll just get into trouble without me."

Mikey replied, "That sounds familiar to me. However, no, you cannot come. I must do this myself." Mikey held the still bloody Fire Blade of Awe in his left hand and placed his Skinscraper on his back and head out of the castle.

"Damien!" shouted Drifter, "Stop him!"

Damien shook his head, "I have no right to do so. He will come back. He just needs some time to remember, so be patient. I'm not sure how long it'll be or how far he will travel, but he will return and we will travel with him again."

Drifter's eyes went to the floor, "You're right. None of us has the right to stop him."

Mikey walked towards the end of Darkovia. He was going to go somewhere, where that somewhere was, he didn't know, but hopefully, it would be a place where people would remember him. He touched the red stain on the bandages on his head and winced. Looks like the wound is still open. He walked for what seemed like hours, until he arrived at a town. It was white everywhere and little creatures were running around and playing in the snow.

One of the little creatures walked up to him, "Hi, I'm Chilly. Who're you?"

Mikey looked down at Chilly, "Mikey. Where am I?"

Chilly clapped his hands together, "You're in Frostvale, town of the Moglins."

Mikey walked through Frostvale. He was just wandering around, lost in his own thoughts. So Chilly and those other creatures are Moglins. I wonder if they can help me. Mikey was snapped out of his thoughts when a snowball hit him on his arm. He grabbed his arm and rubbed it, "Cold, cold, cold."

He looked up and saw a little teal colored moglin giggling on a tree branch, "Hehehehehehe, I got you!"

Mikey scowled a little and the poor little moglin got scared and fell. Mikey was quick to catch the little guy, "Sorry about scaring you. I just didn't know what hit me."

The moglin looked at Mikey, "You don't know what a snowball is?"

Mikey replied, "I know what a ball is but not snow. Is it this white, powdery stuff?"

The moglin laughded a bit and held out his hand, "Yes, it is. I'm Dobo. Who're you?"  
Mikey grabbed Dobo's hand and shook it, "I'm Mikey."

Dobo walked up to a tree and began to climb it, "So, what brings you out here. We don't usually get Guardians around here until trouble hits."

Mikey looked confused, "What's a Guardian?"  
Dobo fell from about 5 feet up the 16-foot tree, "What?! You're a Guardian. You're wearing the armor!"

Mikey looked down at his Guardian Plate, "Sorry. I can't really remember anything."

Dobo was about to hit Mikey and comment about stupidity, but he noticed the red spot on the white bandages around his head, "Hit your head, huh?"

Mikey put his hand over the red spot, "Yeah, though I can't remember how it happened. A man named Drifter told me that I was almost killed. I was also told the man used this." Mikey held up the bloody Fire Blade of Awe, "Sorry, I still need to clean it."

Dobo looked at the blade and looked to be in deep thought. Where have I seen that sword before? Mikey lowered the Fire Blade of Awe and strapped it to his left hip. Dobo jumped up and down, "I remember. I saw a blade that looks just like that! Do you have something called Stonewrit?"

Mikey checked his item sack and pulled out a stone with a handle in it, "Is this it?"

Dobo nodded, "The blade is close by. C'mon, i'll show you!" Dobo sped off into the woods surrounding Frostvale and Mikey followed. _- _

"Here we are!"

Mikey looked up to see a cave, with sharp icicles on the ceiling, "Is there anything gaurding it?"

Dobo looked over at Mikey, "Yeah. An Ice Yeti is said to be in there."

Mikey unstrapped the Fire Blade of Awe from his belt, "Well, than this Fire weapon should do the trick. Go on back to Frostvale, Dobo. I'll take care of this."

Dobo shook his head, "No way. You need a guide to bring you back. Besides, my magic will help you if you get into trouble."

Mikey reluctantly let Dobo join him. As they entered the cave, Mikey knew something was wrong, "Interesting. No one seems to be here."  
Dobo ran ahead, "Then let's get the piece and get outta here before the monsters show up." Mikey ran towards the back of the cave.

After about 5 minutes, Mikey found a blade, encased in ice, "Stand back, Dobo." Dobo moved behind Mikey and Mikey lifted his Fire Blade of Awe. The blade's glow began to grow and it became bigger, until it shoot itself into the ice, melting it with ease. Mikey ran forward and grabbed the blade, "Gotcha."

Mikey put the piece into the Stonewrit and turned around to see Dobo run up to him, alarmed, "Monsters!! They blocked of the entrance. There's about 10 Ice Yetis and 3 Ice Knights! What'll we do?!"

Mikey grabbed Dobo's shoulders and shook him a little, "Calm down. Panicing won't help. Stay here. I'll take care of them." Just then, a bright light filled the room. When it died down, a yellow moglin stood there.

Dobo ran to the moglin, "Twig? What're you doing here?" Twig was going to answer, but monsters started to run towards them, having seen the bright light. Twig threw fish at them and Mikey started to cut 'em down, one by one. After 2 minutes of battling, only 4 Ice Yetis and 1 Ice Knight remained. The Ice Knight shot a ball of ice at Mikey, freezing his left foot to the ground.

Mikey raised his Fire Blade of Awe and shouted three words, "Power Word Die!" All the monsters stopped in their tracks and their faces showed fear. They turned around and ran away, as fast as they could. Mikey finally started to breathe again and Twig said his goodbye and teleported away, "I'm glad that worked."

Dobo looked like he was going into shock, "You mean it was all a joke! You weren't going to use Power Word Die!?"

Mikey shook his head and melted the ice off his foot, "I tried, but nothing happened. I'm just glad they thought Death was going to show up." Dobo and Mikey walked back towards Frostvale. When they got back, Mikey said goodbye to Dobo and Chilly and made his way to Battleon, hoping to find some answers.

Mikey walked for 3 and a half hours before he reached the Crossroads. _Now, which way to civilization?_ He read a sign that said 'Battleon- 4 miles south'. _Four miles huh? That'll take about 3 hours of walking. Man, if only I had wings._ At that point, two dragon wings appeared on Mikey's back. He looked at them. _Hmm. That's convenient._

He spread his wings and flew into the air. He looked south and then headed in that direction. _At this rate, i'll be at Battleon in about 1 hour. I just hope I have the energy to keep this flying thing up._ As Mikey flew, two Drakel Flying Scouts spotted him and flew towards him. Mikey looked back at them. _Why do I have a bad feeling about this?_ On cue, the two Drakels took out their crossbows, aimed at Mikey, and fired. He dodged them by spinning in the air and then doing a backflip to get bahind them, "I've got you!"

Mikey used his Elite Skinscraper and sliced one of the Drakel Scout's robotic wings and it plumited to the ground and was knocked unconscience by it's landing. They other Drakel just kept on firing madly at Mikey. One arrow lodged itself in his left shin. He shrugged of the pain and turned into a Half-Dragon. The Drakel was scared out of it's mind now and tried to flee. Mikey wouldn't let that happen. He held up his left hand and a ball of energy appeared. He shoot it at the Drakel and it was shocked to death. It dropped to the ground and the skeletal structure, which was all that was left, broke into many smaller pieces. Mikey turned back to a human, save the wings. _Wow...Didn't know I could do that._ Mikey decided to get out of there as soon as possible, in case reinforcments arrive.

Galanoth was patrolling the outskirts of Battleon, at the request of Artix. Why do I always have to do this? I'm tired of it. He looked up and stopped something with wings approching. Galanoth yelled, "Dragon!" Apparently, the whole town could hear him and the villagers ran to safety, while the Guardians perpared for battle.

Artix approached Galanoth, "Where is this dragon?" Galanoth pointed to the sillouette on the horizon. Artix looked at it and saw the wings, "They do look like a dragon's wings. However, wait until it lands to attack. We must find out if it's friendly or not." Galanoth gave a sharp salute as Artix walked back to the tower, and waited for the figure to land. After 2 minutes, the shape landed, but it wasn't a dragon, it was Mikey.

Ganaloth shook his head and shouted, "False alarm. Just another Gaurdian that was trained by Cyrus." The Guardians lowered their blades and walked away, mumbling something.

Mikey looked and saw everyone walking away, "I got a welcoming comity? Cool!"

Ganaloth shook his head and sighed, "I thought I could kill a dragon, but NO, you had to kill my hopes."

Mikey looked at Galanoth and shrugged, "Um...sorry?" After that, Galanoth went back to patrolling and Mikey walked to the tower.

He was a young woman in a tower, with a bow and a quiver of arrows, and she wore a green hat, "Halt! Who are you?"

Mikey shouted back, "Mikey."

The woman jumped down and saw his armor, "Oh sorry. Didn't realize you're a Guardian. I'm Robina Hood. Artix told me much of what he sent you to do. I think it's wonderful that you're traveling Lore, gathering such important items."

Mikey tilted his head, "Umm...what was I told to do?"

Robina looked at him funny, "You don't remember? Well, Artix can explain better than me, so I'll just take you to him." Mikey nodded his head and they walked into the Guardian Tower.

Mikey looked at the stone walls, the swords that were hanging from the walls, and the armor being stored away for new Guardians. His head started to hurt and he grabbed it. _Ow, it hurts ALOT_. He fell to his knees and cried out in pain.

Robina kneeled down and asked, "Hey, you okay? C'mon, what's wrong?" She spotted a nearby Paladin running over, "You, keep an eye on him. I need to find Artix."

The Guardian saluted, "Yes, ma'am." Robina ran off and the Paladin was left alone with Mikey. He noticed the boy's head wound and figured that's what hurt him, "C'mon," he said while grabbing Mikey's arm, "I'll get you to the infirmary."

Mikey pushed him away and shook his head, "No. I'm okay now. It just hurts to remember."

The Paladin nodded, "Amnesia, huh?" Mikey nodded in response.

The Paladin held out his hand, "I'm Kinshra."

Mikey shook his hand, "I'm Mikey."

A voice resonated behind Mikey, "Mikey, you're back already?" Mikey turned and standing there was Artix and Robina.

Kinshra stepped forward, "Sir, Guardian Mikey seems to have Amnesia." He pointed to the blood red spot on his head, "Can you help him?"

Artix nodded, "Yes, we can. Kinshra, take Mikey to the Armory. I have a plan." Kinshra nodded and he and Mikey set off for tha Armory.

Robina asked, "What are you going to do?"

Artix replied, "Get his memory back."

**Chapter Seven- **

Mikey was walking behind Kinshra and he noticed a sword on his back. He was curious as to why a Paladin such as Kinshra used a weapon that looked...evil. _Should I ask him? It couldn't hurt._ "Hey, Kinshra?"

Kinshra looked over his shoulder, "What?"  
Mikey decided that he might as well ask, "Why does a Paladin like yourself carry around a weapon that looks evil?"

Kinshra laughed, "It's called the Big100k, mostly because of it's price. It's a darkness weapon, yes, but when an undead creature is nearby, it turns into a weapon of light."

Mikey nodded, not really understanding how a weapon could do that. Must be magic. They continued to walk to the Armory, "I wonder what Artix has in store for you. He should be here soon. Who knows, maybe Robina will join and watch the..." Kinshra slapped his hand over his mouth.

Mikey raised an eyebrow, "What? You know what Artix is going to do, don't you?"

Kinshra shook his head. _Please don't find out. Please don't find out._ Mikey just shook his had and continued on. Whew. He bought it. I feel sorry for the kid, though. Kinshra walked ahead of Mikey, "Hey, i'm the one leading you there, so you can't be walking ahead of me." After 2 minutes of silence, Kinshra spoke up, "We're here." Mikey opened the door in front of him and walked in, Kinshra following.

The Armory was HUGE! It was atleast 100 meters long and wide and had a stair case going up 5 stories, "Whoa!" Mikey was awe-struck at the sight of all the weaponry before him.

"Now, we wait," said Kinshra.

Mikey jerked his head up when the door opened, reveiling a battle-ready Artix. Robina was being him, looking like she was regretting coming along. _What the...Artix looks like he's going to fight a thousand Alpha Were-wolfs_.

Artix gestured his hand, "Follow me." Mikey did as he was told and Artix lead Mikey to the Guardian Arena.

"What are we doing here?" asked Mikey. Artix just walked up to Mia, the Arena announcer, and spoke to her for a second.

Mia shook her head reluctantly and walked up to Mikey, "Please come this way."

Mikey followed Mia and asked her, "Why am I here? What is this place?"

Mia answered, "This is the Arena."

Mikey opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut off by Mia, "Here's your area. Use it to rest and prepare."

Mikey shook his head, "Prepare for what?" He never did get his answer, as Mia walked off. Mikey decided now would be a good time to clean his Fire Blade of Awe. _What does Artix have planned?_ After he was finished, a group of Guardians walked into Mikey's temporary room.

"We're ready for you," said one Guardian.

"Come with us," said another.

Mikey scowled and, reluctantly, followed. _Why am I always being dragged somewhere?_

He arrived back at the entrance to the Arena, "They're waiting for you inside." The Guardian, named Nimrod, pointed to the giant double doors. Mikey walked through them and he arrived in a huge collosium. There were Guardian and Adventurers alike, cheering. In the center of the Arena, stood Mia.

She gestured Mikey over and spoke up, so the crowd could hear her, "We have a special treat today, fellow Guardians and Adventurers. We have a once-in-a-lifetime match today. The fighters are Guardian Mikey and Paladin Artix Von Kreiger!" The whole crowd cheered.  
Mikey was in deep thought. _Wait. Am I fighting WITH Artix or against? Guess i'll find out. _The door on the opposite end opened up, revealing Artix. He walked out into the middle of the arena and Mia ran to the sidelines. I guess it's against. Mikey readied his, now very shiny, Fire Blade of Awe. Artix grasped his Undead Axe of the Sun.

Mia shouted from her position, "Fighters...begin!"

Artix lunged at Mikey and swung his axe in a horizontal strike. Mikey easily parried the blow and countered by slicing vertically, but Artix raised his Paladin shield and blocked the attempt. He then pushed Mikey away, causing him to lose his balance, and attempted to hit him with the points on the top of his axe. The whole time, Mikey was blocking his furious attacks. _Why do I feel like I've done this before?_ He looked into the crowd and saw Robina, with a worried look on her face. _She doesn't need to worry. I can beat Artix!_

Mikey kicked Artix in his ribs, knocking the wind out of him, and gave him the time he needed. Mikey dropped his sword and called forth two katanas, "Duel Katanas!" Mikey slashed at Artix, who had little difficulty knocking back the attacks. Mikey let the Katanas disappear and dodge-rolled one of Artix's swings, landing him near his Fire Blade of Awe. Mikey picked it up and the blade jumped out of his hands and towards Artix, "Spiral Carve!"

The blade spun three times. Artix blocked the first two, but the third nicked his left elbow. Artix ignored his small cut and focused on Mikey. _He's remembering his Ninja training. That's a start. _  
Artix crossed his arms and chanted, "Holy Light!" A beam of light hit Mikey, twice. Artix became confused. _What? How could my Holy Light hit him twice?_

Mikey got up while holding his chest. _Damn. My part vampiric blood must hate that light. I've got to be more careful._ Mikey's vampiric instincts kicked in and his body began to transform. Vampire wings grew out of his back as he became a good 1 foot taller. His teeth grew out into fangs and his skin turned dark. His eyes started to glow red and his fingers turned into claws. His Fire Blade of Awe fell from his grip and landed in the ground. The crowd gasped.

Artix stepped back as he witness this transformation. So, that's why my Holy Light hurt him so much. Good thing E isn't here. Mikey, now in his Vampiric form, flew up and dove at Artix, slashing his shield in half, as if it were butter. Artix raised his weapon as Mikey dove for another attempt. Artix readied for the blow, but it never can. Artix opened his eyes and saw what stopped Mikey.

It was Drifter, Damien, and Dio. "C'mon Mikey!" yelled Drifter, as Mikey tried to escape the hold the 3 had on him, "Snap out of it." Mikey grabbed Drifter and threw him into the wall. Damien and Dio, having their Vampiric strength, had more luck. They wrestled him to the ground and began to punch Mikey senseless. Drifter stood up and walked to Artix, "Sorry we're late. Traffic was horrible."

Artix chuckled, "Better late than never."  
Dio and Damien stopped, as Mikey was now knocked out and reverting back to his human form. "So," began Damien, "Do you think he will remember?"

Artix smirked, "Of course. A whack to the head always helps."

Robina jumped down from the stands and towards Artix, "Will he be okay?"

Drifter turned to Robina,"Take him to the Infirmary. He'll heal faster there." Robina walked to Mikey and put his arm around and behind her neck, so she could easily haul him. She got him to the infirmary in no time.

The doctor treated all his wounds and came back outside to the group, "Well doc? How is he?"

The doctor replied, "He'll be fine. Nothing too serious. He will heal in about 3 weeks. He had 1 broken rib, 2 concussions, and his arm was broken in 5 places. Magic can't heal broken bones, but the recovery will be quicker."

Damien added, "His vampiric half will also heal him quicker."

The doctor looked surprised, "Oh. If that's the case, he'll be better in about 5 days." Meanwhile, in the Infirmary, Mikey woke up.

**Chapter Eight- **

Mikey woke up and looked around him. _Ow...my head. What happened?_  
A nearby nurse ran over, "Sir, you should be resting. After that fight, you were pretty beat up."

Mikey questioned his sanity for a moment. _What fight? The one with Zasfer? Did the Gaurdians save me? _

The doctor walked in and saw that Mikey was awake, "Oh, awake this fast? I guess your friends want to see you then." The doctor ran out to tell the group that Mikey was awake.

He decided to question the nurse, "Excuse me, but how did I get here?"

The nurse turned around, "Oh, Robina carried you here. After that fight in the Arena, you were beaten up pretty bad."

Mikey asked, "What's your name?"

The nurse didn't expect this but answered anyway, "My name is Sakura. And you would be...?"

Mikey shook her hand, "Mikey. So, Sakura, what battle in the Arena are you taking about? Did I try the Beasts of Legend Challange again?"

Sakura shook her head, "No. From what i've been told you fought Artix. They said something about having you having Amnesia. That would account for why you don't remember. Most people forget what they did during that time."

Mikey nodded, understanding her, "So, what, exactly, am I in here for?"

Sakura picked up a clipboard and flipped through the pages and then began to read, " One broken rib, two concussions, and your arm broken in five places."

Mikey winced a bit, "I just now noticed." He grabbed his ribs a bit, "But, why am I not in my armor?"

Sakura blushed a bit, "Well, we had to take it off to treat your injuries."

Mikey looked over and saw his Guardian Plate hanging on the wall, broken due to his transformation earlier, "How did it turn out like that? It looks like something busted out of it."

Drifter spook up, as he entered the room with everyone else, "It did. Don't you remember?"

Mikey shook his head, "No, Drifter, I don't. However, I remember all of you, except you." Mikey pointed at Kinshra, "I don't know you."

Kinshra got a little upset, but Artix stopped him, "I guess you don't remember anything from when you lost your memory?"  
Mikey shook his head, "No, why? Did something happen?"

Drifter sat down on a nearby chair and said, "Alright. Time to play 'Fill in the Blanks'."

And so, after many surprises and screams, everyone was up to speed.

"So, let me get this straight: I'm part vampire, I fought Artix, AND transformed all in one day?" Artix nodded. Mikey slapped himself and said, "Why me? Why did this happen?"

Dio walked up to him, "Would you rather be dead?"

Mikey thought for a moment, "No, I guess not. I can live with this. After all, if Damien can, I can."

Damien growled, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Drifter stopped it before it got out of hand, "Mikey, we brought the two relics we have. I already gave them to Artix. We have five more to go, so as soon as you're healed, we'll be leaving."

Kinshra stepped forward, "Master Artix, may I accompany them?"

Artix nodded, "Of course. Your training is not complete, but they could use your help. Before the day is over, however, I expect to see you for one more teaching."  
Kinshra nodded, "You bet!"

Dio started to walk out, "I am tired. I shall retire to bed now." Dio walked to the already prepared room that Artix had laid out for Damien and Dio.

Drifter yawned, "Yeah. It's pretty tiring to run all the way from Darkovia to Battleon. You course, SOMEONE decided to fly."

Damien chuckled, "Well, why didn't you become a vampire? You had the oppertunity." Drifter just stood up, shot and angry glare at Damien, and left to his quarters. Mikey was still a little shook up from the things he was told today.

_Stop thinking about it. I'll get used to it._ Mikey asked them to leave, as he was pretty tired and they left. He grabbed his blanket and drapped it over him and fell into a peaceful slumber.

**Chapter Nine- **

_Five days have passed. Darn, I was just starting to relax._ Mikey thought sadly. _Now, I have to go back on this quest. Well, atleast the scary parts are over with. Plus, I got another piece of the Blade of Awe! That's so awesome! _Mikey got out of his hospital bed and stretched his legs. Everything seemed to be alright. _Wow. My arm healed really quickly. Better get my armor back on now._ Mikey saw that no one was around, so he slipped of the hospital gown, put on his regular clothes, and then put on his Gaurdian Armor. _Glad to be outta that. Those things feel like paper. _

He walked out of the infirmery and was greeted by Kinshra, "Well? All healed up?"

Mikey nodded, "Yeah. I feel as good as new. It's good to be back in my armor, too. Those gowns that injured people wear are so uncomfortable."

Kinshra laughed, "Aren't they always trying to keep patients comfortable? From what you said, it looks like they're not doing a very good job." They headed down the corridor, towards the dormatory section, to meet up with the others. Mikey spotted Drifter, Damien, Dio, and Robina. _Is Robina coming too? _

Drifter held out his hand when Mikey got there, "Welcome back." Mikey shook his hand, "It's good to be back. I hate being out of my armor."

Drifter chuckled and looked at Kinshra, wearing his new Golden Holy Armor, "No cape? I thought Paladins loved capes. Isn't not having one breaking some sort of code?"

Kinshra laughed, "I guess I'm the only exception."

Robina walked up to Mikey, "I'll be coming along. I've always wanted to go on a big adventure."

Mikey nodded and held out his hand. Robina shook it. "Welcome aboard!" said Mikey.  
Robina chuckled at his childness, "Well, I hope to be of some help."

Kinshra replied, "Of course you'll be a help. You are Robina Hood, ranger extroidenaire!"

Drifter sighed, "C'mon. Let's go now. We've got a big journey ahead of us." They walked out of the Gaurdian Tower and towards Yulgar's Inn.

The group walked in and were greeted by the owner, Yulgar, "Hey. What can I do for you?"

Damien walked up first, "I would like 3 health potions and 2 mana potions, please." Yulgar grabbed the items and Damien paid him.

Dio was up next, "1 health potion." Yulgar gave him the potion and Dio gave him the gold.

Robina walked up next, "Hi, Yulgar. I'll take 3 quivers of arrows and 3 health potions." Robina paid Yulgar and received her supplies.

Next was Drifter, "Just the Nightmare Plate." Everyone looked a Drifter and he looked back, "What?"

Mikey spoke up, "That armor is 1,000,000 gold! Can you really afford that?"

Drifter nodded, "Yup. I've been saving up for about 2 years, but I finally got enough." Yulgar nodded and walked off.

He came back a couple of seconds later with the Nightmare Plate, "You're lucky. This is the last one." Drifter paid Yulgar and walked into a changing booth. After about 2 minutes, he walked out in his new Nightmare Plate. Mikey just told Yulgar to get him 4 health potions and the Power Katana. He paid Yulgar and they left the inn.

Mikey stopped in front of Aria's Pet Shop and turned to the group, "So, where to? If you all don't have any objections, I think we should head to Paxia."

The group was silent and Dio spoke, "You DO know of the war there, right?"

Mikey nodded, "Yeah, but we might find something." The rest of the group did an 'alright' gesture and they headed for Lolosia, to get a ship to sail to Paxia.

After a few hours, the group was within 2 miles of Lolosia now. The sun was high up in the sky, so it was about noon.

Robina was bored, so she decided to start a conversation, "So, how was the journey before I arrived? About the same?"

Mikey and Drifter nodded and Mikey replied, "We have more people, atleast. It shouldn't be so hard now. I'm glad we haven't ran into anything today." As if fate hated them, the group was ambushed by 3 BURPs, 1 Hybee Soldier, and 5 Zzzzzzots.

Damien spoke, "You just had to say that, didn't you?" Mikey said a quick sorry and the group rushed into battle.

Mikey focused on two BURPs and started to assault them with a flurry of slashes. Drifter and Kinshra took on the Hybee Soldier and they were fending it off well. Dio took one BURP and two Zzzzzzots. He jumped over one Zzzzzzot, so it hit the BURP, frying it instantly.

Damien took three Zzzzzzots and he had already killed one. Robina was using her archery skills to back everyone up. Mikey decided to use a technique he'd been practicing, "Ninja Death Strike!" The BURP was killed instantly by the Element X ability. The remaining BURP leapt up and bit Mikey's right arm. He grunted alittle and then slashed the BURP with his new Power Katana.

The BURP fell and stopped moving. Mikey then proceded to help Damien, but he already killed the remaining 2 Zzzzzzots, as he transformed into his Vampiric form. he switched back and headed to help Dio. He just stabbed a Zzzzzzot through it's jellyfish-like body. Robina sent an arrow flying and it hit the last Zzzzzzot in one of it's tentacles and Mikey, who is now using his Elite Skinscraper, and Dio double-teamed and killed it.

Robina now focused on the Hybee Soldier that had Drifter and Kinshra pinned down, due to it's great agility. Drifter fended off the spear and Kinshra was able to cut it's right arm in half. the Hybee shrieked in pain, but it soon ceased, as an arrow lodged itself in the Hybee's head.

Mikey thought about using a potion, but decided against it. _We're near Lolosia anyway. I'll be fine 'till then._ He was better than fine. By the time they got to Lolosia, his arm had completely healed. _Now i'm glad that i'm part vampire. _

They headed into a house and meet Captain Rhubarb, "Ye be looking for a ship? Well, ye came to the right place. Me ship is the best in all the three seas." After negotiating on a price, the group got on Captain Rhubarb's ship and they set sail for Paxia.

**Chapter Ten- **

Captain Ruhbarb was guiding his ship towards the old bridge, "There be a Maelstrom in these waters. It be best steer clear of there." Mikey only got the words Maelstrom and waters, but everyone else knew what he said.

"So, "said Drifter, "What is it like?"

Mikey looked quizzically at Drifter, "The whos abouts of what?"  
Drifter sighed, "Being a vampire. Do you have urges? You know, like the urge to suck blood?"

Mikey shook his head and Damien replied, "He's only part vampire. He doesn't need blood to live. I should know, after all, i'm part vampire too, remember?"

Drifter nodded, "Okay. Hey, Captain. how long until Paxia?"

Captain Ruhbarb kept his eyes at sea, "We be close now. We be there by the end of the hour." It was about 2:15 now, so they had about 45 minutes to be bored.

Mikey decided to talk to Robina, Dio just stayed in the shade, Damien polished his Dark Blade of Awe and Grim Vestage, and Drifter decided to have a chat with Kinshra, who was getting a little sea-sick, "You okay? You look like you just ate a Zyfrag." Kinshra shook his head and proceded to lose his lunch over the port side of Rhubarb's ship. Dio lauged at the Paladin's inability to contain his lunch.

Kinshra threw a glare at Dio, though it didn't do much because he look tired, "I'm going to go lie down." Kinshra walked into the little cabin.

Mikey just shruged and continued talking to Robina, "So, why'd you decide to come along?"  
She replied, "I want to go on an adventure. Being in Battleon for more than three months can really get to you."

Mikey nodded and changed the subject to 'Who seems to be the most likely here to have a dark secret'. Both looked at each other and said, "Damien," at the same time. _-_

Fourty-Five minutes later, Captain Rhubarb dropped anchor at Paxia and the crew disembarked. Rhubarb told them he'd be back in two days to pick them up. _Good._ Thought Mikey. _That gives us enough time. _The group waited for Kinshra to stop kissing the sand before continuing.

They reached the Geotal Tower and saw a Lord of the Rings-like battle below. It was Nautican versus Aerodu and Geoto decided to join just for the heck of it, "Wow," said Mikey, "This is intense. Good thing i'm not insane in the membrane." The group then headed into Geotal's Tower.

The group was greeted by Geotal, leader of the Geoto clan, "Mikey! It has been some time. Have you come to join in battle?"

Mikey shook his head, "No. I'm here to find an ancient holy relic. Might you know anything?"

Geotal sat in thought, but the Fisherman answered, "I know of it. It's the Wand of Sanction. It's hidden in the Nautica base."

Mikey and the rest sighed. "Just great," said Drifter, "An infiltration mission. How could this get any worse?"  
The whole tower began to shake, "Whoa!" Robina held on to the first thing she could grab: Mikey's arm. After the shaking stopped, both Mikey and Robina blushed and she let go.

The Fisherman continued, "I can help. I know a way into the base. I used to be there, until I left." Geotal nodded and told the Fisherman to show the group the location. They grabbed some diving equipment and headed to the small cliff that the tower sat on. They put on the diving gear and, after the Fisherman dove in, they dove in.

The scenery was absolutely stunning. Mikey could see fish and other aquatic life swimming right before his eyes. The reflection of the sun's rays shining through the shifting waves was indeed a sight to behold. _No wonder people joined Nautica. It has such a lovely view._ The Fisherman swam ahead of them with the speed and agility of a Sneak. Drifter sent Mikey a hand signal, since they can't talk to each other, due to the diving equipment. _Follow me? What does Drifter want to go away from the group for?_ Mikey shook his head and Drifter just shrugged. The group followed the Fisherman through coral and seaweed, until they saw the Nautican Base. _Wow...It's a giant jellyfish!_

Robina was looking at the base and then looked at Mikey. She sent him a hand signal. _Have you seen this before?_ Mikey shook his head and Robina nodded. The group made their way to, what looked like, a hatch. The Fisherman turned the knob on the iron hatch a couple of times and then popped it open. He then swam in. Damien followed, then Dio, then Robina, and then the rest. Mikey took of his mask and snorkel and looked around.

The inside was a shimmering light blue. There were even windows, so you could see the sea life. _I definitely should've been here. I love the view! _Everyone took off their gear and strapped their weapons back on. The Fisherman said his goodbye and wished the group luck. he jumped back through the hatch and swam back to shore. Drifter looked at Kinshra, "I have a bad feeling about this."

Kinshra looked back, "Same here. I feel as though we're walking into a..." Kinshra stopped as a huge axe came down. He barely dodged it, "...trap!" Mikey and Robina avoided another axe, while Dio stopped a giant boulder from crushing him by slicing it cleanly in half. Damien dodged a bolt from a hidden crossbow and Drifter kneeled to avoid a set of ceiling spikes. After that bit of fun, they stopped in front of a door. Mikey and Dio looked around the door, but saw no way of opening it.

Drifter stepped forward, "Stand back. I'll open this door." He chanted some words and then yelled, "Solar Incinerator!" The beam of light hit the door and blew it open with a loud explosion. When the dust cleared, they found that two bodies were under the steel doors, "Oh. That's gotta hurt. Poor guards." Drifter continued in and they found a door to the right and another to the left.

Mikey sighed, "I hate these kinds of puzzles. Shall we split into two groups?" The rest nodded and the groups were split into two.  
In group one, right door: Mikey, Dio, and Robina.  
In group two, left door: Drifter, Damien, and Kinshra.

_Mikey's Group---- _

Mikey lead his team through the right door and down a narrow hallway. He felt a small twinge in his gut, like they were being watched. He shrugged if off and stopped at a door. He gingerly took the handle and threw it open, rolling into the room, with his Power Katana at the ready. Dio jumped in and took up a position in the northern part of the room, safely in the shadows. Robina stayed behind the door and out of sight, with had her bow prepared.

Mikey hid against the wall and put his finger to his mouth. Robina and Dio nodded and stayed perfectly still. The faint sound of footsteps were heard and they were getting closer! Mikey hid behind some crates and Dio and Robina stayed where they were. Three Nautica clan members walked into the room. Since they didn't have their clan armor on, they were seen as ordinary Adventurers. Looks like two fighters and one ninja. The adventurers put their armor away and were headed towards Robina's position. Mikey though fast. _Damn! I can't let them see her!_ Mikey tightened his grip on his Power Katana. I hope this works.

Mikey jumped from behind the crates and slashed the Ninja Adventurer. The Ninja grabbed his injured side and then swung his Ice Katana, causing Mikey to step back. Robina fired an arrow at one of the Fighters and killed her instantly, while Dio took on the other Fighter. Mikey and the Ninja both called out, "Duel Katanas!" They dropped their weapons and grasped the two katanas that appeared out of thin air. Each one swung and parried each blow. Robina didn't fire, fearing she might hit Mikey, so she focused on the other opponent. Dio raised his Nightmare Shield and blocked the Fighter's Fire Blade.

Robina fired another arrow and pierced the side of the Fighter. After his scream of pain, Dio sliced his head off and looked at Mikey, or tried to. Mikey and the Ninja were at a stalemate. They both moved with speed that neither Dio or Robina could follow. Mikey dropped near his Power Katana. He kicked it up and grabbed it with his mouth. I wonder if I can use three. Mikey jumped back to avoid a horizontal swing and lunged forward.

His attack was blocked and the Ninja kicked Mikey, causing his Duel Katanas to fly from his grasp and disappear. Mikey opened his mouth and his Power Katana dropped into his hand. The Ninja did a front flip and tried to stab Mikey, but was meet with a Power Katana between the eyes.

Mikey removed his Power Katana and wiped the blood off. He walked over and picked up the Ninja's Ice Katana, "Finders keepers. Not like he's going to use it anyway." Mikey strapped it to his side and walked through the door the three, now dead, Adventurers came in through, with Dio and Robina following.

_Drifter's Group---- _  
_Argh! So bored!_ So far, nothing had happened and Drifter was getting fed up.

Kinshra noticed this, "Don't lose hope. I'm sure there will be some poor sap you can kill."

Damien chuckled and Drifter shot a glare that could kill, "C'mon. Let's just go." After twenty minutes of walking, they came to a dead end. _Huh? All that walking for nothing?! _Drifter kicked the dead end and it feel down, revealing a room.

"Well," said Kinshra, "That was convenient."

Damien walked in and looked around, "There's nothing in here but supplies and gold. Let's go." Of course, before they left, they each grabbed about 1,000,000 gold and ran off. Kinshra ran in front, followed by Damien and Drifter. _Well, atleast we got paid_.

**Chapter Eleven- **

Mikey, Dio, and Robina had just walked through the door and headed into a long corridor. Dio was in deep thought. Mikey seems to be getting more and more bloodthirsty. Could it be his vampiric blood has started to contaminate his human blood? If so, we are all in danger. Dio looked around and spotted a door about 200 yards away. He tapped Mikey's shoulder and motioned towards the door. Mikey nodded. They walked up to the door and slowly opened it. Dio peaked his head in and the room was completely dark, but he could see perfectly. That's one perk about being a full-blooded vampire. Dio walked in and motioned Mikey and Robina to come in. They shut the door and Dio walked up to a wall. About a second later, the room lit up, "That better?" Mikey nodded at Dio and walked forward. Of course, that was a bad idea, as over 100 Nautican clan members ambushed them.

Robina readied her bow, "We got trouble!"

One of the Nautica Clan members spoke, "We've been expecting you."

Dio decided to see if he could milk this guy for information before he would be killed, "Really? And how would you have known we were here? You know what we want, yes?"

The Nautican member nodded, "Yes, we know what you want. We are it's gaurdians. Our inside man told us you'd be here. But enough talk, TIME TO DIE!"

Mikey grabbed his Power Katana and his, newly aquired, Ice Katana. Twig also appeared in a bright flash of light. Dio readied his Darklaw and raised his Nightmare Shield. Robina started firing arrows at the army of enemies rushing at them. Mikey jumped towards the army before him and started to cut them down, one by one. Dio stood near Robina, so no enemy could get close to her, and sliced anyone stupid enough to come close to them. Mikey was having little difficulty. _Hehe, too easy._ After 2 minutes of fighting, Mikey lost his Ice Katana and pulled out the Fire Blade of Awe. He pointed the sword at his enemies and yelled, "Awe Blast!" The swords glow increased and a beam of fire shot through their ranks, killing off 10 enemies. He went back to the old fashioned hack and slash way of fighting.

Robina shouted, "I'm running low on arrows!"

Dio turned to her and quickly tossed his Fyre Force Ultimate at her, "Use this." He resumed his fighting, using his Darklaw's special to push the enemy advancment back. Robina grasped the handle with both her hands and started to chop down her enemies. Mikey jumped up to avoid a Necromancer's undead and when he landed he bit into the Necromancer's neck, causing him to wail in pain. The Nautican member's saw this and started to panic.

One shouted, "A vampire! I don't wanna die!" Mikey, however, gave him a face full of claws.

Dio looked on in horror. _No! His vampirism is accelerating. At this rate, he will become a monster, killing and feeding on anyone. I can't let that happen!_ Dio rushed forward, occasionally cutting down some enemies, and stopped in front of Mikey, as he fed on the poor Necromancer.

Dio said, "Mikey! Stop that!" Mikey let go and the Necromancer fell to the ground, drained. Mikey turned to face Dio and he was different. Mikey's eyes were red and his lips had blood on them.

He licked up some left-overs and asked, "Why Dio? Afraid i'm losing it? I've never felt better!" Mikey turned and punched another enemy, causing his face to cave in. Meanwhile, Robina mopped up some remaining enemies with the weapon Dio handed to her, but she was getting tired, as she never used a sword that heavy. Dio kept hacking at enemies, while telling Mikey to stop, but he continued to feed on the unsettling army.

After another 10 minutes, all that was left of the army was bodies. Mikey lifted one up, barely alive, and looked into his eyes, "I'm not done yet. Where is it?" The Nautican pointed to a doorway. "Thank you." Mikey then bit down on his neck, but Dio tore him off, causing the Nautican to scream his final breath. Mikey looked at Dio, unsurprised. Dio was covered in blood, as was Robina. Her green clothes were a mixture of red and green now. Mikey was worse. Not only was he covered in blood, he also had some on his face. He looked as though he just ate a raw BURP. "Dio, why do you stop me? I am hungry."

Dio shook his head and Robina approached, "You are out of control. I'm a full-blooded vampire and I don't do that."

Mikey laughed, "So? What's blood got to do with it?"

Robina replied, "Why did you do that? They didn't deserve that fate." Mikey ignored her and walked through the door that the Nautican pointed out earlier.

Dio turned to Robina, "I was afraid of this."

Robina raised an eyebrow and titled her head, "What do you mean?"  
Dio inhaled deeply before answering, "His vampiric blood is starting to become the dominant bloodline in his body. If he continues at this rate, he'll be considered a half-human, instead of half-vampire. We need to go to The Cure. If we get there in time, we can cure him and he'll return to normal." Dio walked off after Mikey and Robina followed, still very confused.

Drifter and his group had made it to where the Ninja and two Fighter's bodies laid. "Well," started Kinshra, "Looks like they got some action." Drifter just 'hmph'ed in response and continued. After a while, they arrived at the room where Mikey and the others were and gasped. The bodies of over 100 Nautican clan members laid all over the room, but they didn't look just dead. They looked worse, as if all the liquid in their bodies were drained.

Damien was surprised, to say the least, "I know what happened here. They weren't just killed. They were drained, probably by Dio. He's the only full-blooded vampire so only he could've done it."

Drifter nodded and Kinshra looked like he was going to hurl, "Let's just go." They headed through the door Mikey and the others went through earlier.

Mikey walked up a flight of stairs, with Dio and Robina following far behind. After a while of silence, Mikey finally spoke, "So, where do you guys think the next item may be?" Dio said nothing and Robina just shrugged. Of course, Mikey knew they wouldn't answer, so he didn't press the matter further. Dio walked past Mikey and made his way to an alter. On it was the Wand of Sanction.

Dio grabbed it and ran down to Mikey, "I've got it. Let's meet with the others." So, they headed back down the stairs. About half way down, Robina saw Kinshra running up the stairs.

She yelled out, "Hey guys! We got it!"

Kinshra and Drifter stopped, while Damien jumped towards Dio and asked him, "Did you do that?"

Dio shook his head, knowing what he meant, and motioned his head towards Mikey, "I'll explain later." The group, now together again, made their way towards the room where they first split up. As they approached, they heard voices and hid. The group listened to the two people talking.

"Have they escaped?" asked one voice.

The other person replied, "No. They are still here. I am not sure of their location, though."

A loud wham resonated throughout the room, "THEN FIND THEM!"

The other person just walked away, while replying, "Yes, Mr. Ricardo." He left the room, leaving only the one person, alone. Drifter egded his way towards the door and peeked around the corner.  
There stood a man, maybe in his late-twenties, looking angry, "How could they have beaten our best men? No matter. They will be found soon."

Mikey ran into the room, "Oh, really? Is that a challange?"

Drifter looked surprised and smacked his head, "Argh, Mikey. You idiot!" The rest of the group walked into the room.

Damien asked, "Who are you?"

The man laughed, "You need not know, but, since you asked so nicely, I am Jason Ricardo, the First General of the Nautican Army."

Mikey grabbed the handle of his Fire Blade of Awe and unsheathed it, "Well, it's time for you to die then!"

Jason quickly unsheathed his Advanced Skinscraper and jumped back, into a simple one-handed battle stance, "Well then, your move." Mikey lunged at Jason and swung his blade, only to have it blocked by Jason. Damien readied his Dark Blade of Awe and joined the frey. He ran forward and tried to catch Jason off gaurd, but he kicked Mikey away and block Damien with the skill only an expert Swordsman could have. Robina readied her bow, but remembered she had no arrows to use. The only thing she could do was watch. Dio didn't want to fight, so he just stood on the sidelines, making sure the surrounding area was free of any possible enemy that would try to ambush them. Drifter sighed and brought up his Fyre Force Ultimate and Water Master's Blade. He used his Swordman speed and agility to jump high up and come down on top of Jason, who had little time to react.

Drifter brought his Water Master's Blade to Jason's throat, "Yield now." Jason smirked and knocked Drifter away by pushing him with his Skinscraper's special. Mikey and Damien both nodded toward each other and double-teamed Jason, only to have their attacks block gracefully.

Kinshra grabbed his Big100k and started to attack, "Holy Might!" He lunged forward and hit Jason, causing him to stumble.

Mikey was starting to get annoyed. _ARRG! Die already!_ Mikey threw his Fire Blade of Awe at Jason and it spun three times, having one hit connect with Jason's knee. He knocked the blade away and blocked Drifter's attacks. Mikey then became really annoyed. He started to change. His hands grew claws and wings shot out of his back as his whole body turned into what a Vampire Lord looked like. Jason noticed this and decided to get serious. His arms grew hair as a set of his own wings grew from his back. His nose turned into a snout and the rest of his face changed.

Damien looked on in amazement. _This guy is a Werepyre? Impossible!_ Mikey, now fully transformed, flew up, as Jason followed. They fought each other in the air, clawing and biting each other.  
Jason landed and, as Mikey came down, used his wings and flew back, while shouting, "Earth Spikes!" The ground rumbled and a wave of spikes came rushing up. Before Mikey could react, a spike hit him in his knee, going straight through it. He yelled out as more spikes shot through him, until the final spike came up and impaled him through his left shoulder. Mikey slowly transformed back and landed on the ground in a heep. Damien ran towards him and quickly grabbed Mikey and ran. Drifter and Robina followed, while Kinshra and Dio stayed.

Jason turned back to his human form, "Why do you not run?"

Kinshra chuckled, "Because, it's not over yet." Kinshra started to grow hair on his body and Dio started to change into his Vampiric form. Jason quickly turned back into a Werepyre and attacked Dio.

He blocked Jason's attack with one hand, "Such a pathetic attempt." He threw Jason into a wall and Kinshra, now fully transformed into a Werewolf, jumped on top of Jason and started to gnaw at his throat. Jason tried to claw him off, but Kinshra just continued to bite deeper into his neck. Dio grabbed Jason's right hand and crushed the bones into powder. Kinshra then leapt off, transformed back to his human state, and ran off to catch up with Drifter and the others. Dio punched Jason one last time.  
Jason changed back to his human form, his right hand totally deformed and mangled. Dio changed back and knelt down, "You will not attack us again." With that, Dio walked over and picked up the Fire Blade of Awe and walked away, heading for the hatch which they entered from. Jason just muttered a few curses and looked over to his right. His Advanced Skinscraper was stuck in the ground and he tried to get up.

Drifter and the others were now waiting at the hatch as Kinshra ran up, "Sorry. Thought i'd give him a going away present."

A voice sounded, "He'll be back."

A kid, in his mid-teens, walked towards them as Dio arrived, "And you are?"

The kid raised an eyebrow, "I'm not your enemy. I saw what you did and I have to say nice job! I've been waiting for someone to kick his butt for ages!"

Damien shook his head, "You still haven't told us who you are."

The kid laughed, "I'm sorry. I'm Matt." Matt hald out his hand and Kinshra shook it. "Hey, is he okay?" asked Matt, motioning towards Mikey.

Kinshra shook hid head, "No. He got hit by the Earth Spikes."

Matt looked shocked, "Is he even alive? Not many people survive that attack."

Mikey raised his hand weakly, "I'm okay. I just need to rest..." He then fell asleep.  
Dio stated, "We can't get him out this way. We'll have to walk out the front door."

Matt interjected, "Not neccesarily. I know of another way out. This way." Matt ran off in another direction. He group followed and they reached another hatch, "Through here! Hurry!" Matt opened the hatch and everyone ran into it. Matt walked toward the entrance of the hatched, turned around, and the walked in, sealing the hatch behind him.

_16 minutes later---- _

The group felt sunlight against their faces and looked around. They seemed to be near a bridge, "Hey," said Kinshra,"We still got three days before Captain Rhubarb gets back. What do we do?"

Robina replied, "I guess we wait. We can't do anything else." The rest of them nodded and they set up camp. Robina, having studied some first aid, cleaned and bandaged some of Mikey's wounds. Dio patrolled around the camp, killing off any monster within a 1 mile radius, as Damien and Kinshra helped him. Drifter helped Robina and Matt just built a fire. After dressing Mikey's wounds, Robina started to think. _What are we going to do for three days? _

**Chapter Twelve- **

Darkness was upon the group as they camped near the bridge connecting the two continents of the eastern part of Lore. Mikey had not waken up yet and it looked like he wouldn't wake anytime soon. Robina was asleep in her tent and Dio was still patrolling the safe-zone he created, as his vampiric powers are best at night.

Drifter and Damien were talking about how they were to get food and Kinshra was chatting with Matt about all that happened, "Wow. So you're a Paladin?"

Kinshra nodded, "Yes, but i'm still training."

Matt nodded, "I wanted to be a Rouge, but Valencia wouldn't let me."

Kinshra shook his head, "Rouges aren't the best, you know. Try another." Matt nodded and said he was tired, so he went to sleep. Drifter decided to sleep as well, but Damien decided he would help Dio with gaurding the camp, as he does not require sleep.

Damien made his way to Dio, "So, how did it happen?" Dio lowered his sword and walked back to camp, Damien following. Dio sat down on a stump and Damien did the same, "Well?"

Dio inhaled deeply, "I've never seen anything like it, but it happened. He just...snapped. He started to feed on anyone he could get his hands on. I believe the cause is that his vampiric blood is trying to become his dominate bloodline."

Damien absorbed all the information set before him, "But it is said the chances of that happening is one out of three billion."  
Dio lowered his head, "Somehow, he became that one. You see, there is a legend, passed down in the Vampire Queen's most trusted clan, the Wolf Slayers. I know of this legend. Shall I tell you?" Damien nodded and Dio began:

_It is said that, thousands of years ago, there was a great war, not between Humans, but between Vampires. The two sides conflicted over territory, as there once was more than one kingdom of Vampires. As the two sides fought, there was said to be a great warrior. He was not a vampire, however, but he possessed the strength and abilities of a vampire. It is said that this noble warrior, who fought for the side of Queen Renastra, Queen Safiria's great grandmother, had given his life to protect her and destroy the enemies. As he died, he uttered these final words, "Do not mourn, for I shall be reborn." He died as soon as he finished saying that. His body was buried in The Great Tomb, the resting place of the greatest vampire warriors. After four days had passed, it is said his body just vanished. Some believe that his body turned to ashes, as many were found in his grave, but others say he was reborn and he now roams the land, in search of a host body. They say every hundred years, he lives in a person's body, until they die, and then moves on to the next, blessing, or cursing, the person with his power. _

Damien paused for a moment before responding, "So, you think that Mikey might be housing this great warriors spirit and power?"

Dio nodded, "It would explain why his power is great enough to kill over seventy people in such a short amount of time and drain them. The warrior's power is corrupting him, in body and blood." He looked over at Mikey, still unconscience, "He has a great burden to bear. He must overcome the power and tame the ancient spirit inside of him. It's the only way for him to be healed."

Damien looked puzzled, "What about The Cure? Surely that could heal him."

Dio replied, "I had thought of that, but if i'm right about the spirit, then it would only delay the process. He will have to face it, one way or another." Dio and Damien then heard a noise from the bushes. They readied their weaponry and prepared for battle. They were about to strike, but it turned out to be Robina, walking towards them and rubbing her eyes.

They lowered their blades and Robina said, "I'm sorry about ease dropping, but isn't there any other way to help him?" Damien and Dio shook their heads and they headed back out to protect the perimeter. Robina started for her tent, but took one last look at Mikey. _Don't worry. I'll find a cure._ She then went into her tent and fell into a troubled sleep.

It was during the middle of the night when Mikey finally stirred. Of course, everyone was asleep, save Dio, as he was the night watch. Dio noticed Mikey's finger twitch a little, "Well, he might recover very soon." Dio walked out to the forest, searching to see if any monsters might've wandered nearby. Mikey will be fine. He's a vampire after all. Mikey just laid there. After 5 minutes of total silence, Mikey finally opened his eyes.

He tried to adjust his eyes, but everything was blurry to him. _Ow...where am I?_ Mikey sat up, but quickly regretted it, as he grunted in discomfort and his left shoulder gave out. He fell back onto his sleeping bag. _Oh, yeah. I remember what happened. Where is everyone?_ Mikey tried adjusting his eyes again, but they still wouldn't fully focus. He could only make out sillouettes. "Hello? Anyone there?" Mikey could hear footsteps coming closer. Of course, his eyes were really bad right now, so he couldn't tell who it was, "Damien? Drifter? Who is it?"

Robina walked in and yawned, "It's Robina. How are you doing?" She rubbed the sleepy-sand from her eyes and bent down to check Mikey's bandages. They were still nice and secure, but his left shoulder wound opened up again, "How'd that happen?"

Mikey scratched the back of his head, embarrased, "Well, I tried to sit up... and I guess it reopened." Robina shook her head and mumbled something.

She walked over to the Medical bag and pulled out their last health potion, "We were going to save this, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to use it now."

She uncorked it and lifted Mikey's head, so he could drink it, "Thanks." Mikey drank down the red liquid, which tasted like watermelon, and he could feel his wounds closing up, "I'm going to have some nasty scars, aren't I?"

Robina giggled at bit, "You nearly die and you can still joke? I'm impressed."

Mikey tried sitting up again and succeeded, "Of course! It's who I am!" Mikey replied with a grin.

Robina just shook her head, "I'm going back to sleep. Don't worry about monsters, Dio's taken care of that. Good night, Mikey."

Mikey nodded back and said, "Night." Robina walked out of his tent and back to her own. Mikey then sat, thinking. Dio...why does he help us? Why does he try to help me? Mikey shook those thoughts out and stood up. He could feel his right knee protest a bit, but it soon passed. I think i'll walk around a bit. Mikey slowly walked out of his tent, limping a bit, "Of all the circuit glitch diode blown and dim wittier... why is my leg still bad?"

Dio replied, "Because it's not fully healed." Mikey jumped about 3 feet up into the air and turned around.

Dio was standing there, his sword fresh with blood, "Don't scare me like that! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Dio shrugged, "Highly unlikly. Besides, I was mearly answering your question."

Mikey scowled, but then smirked, "You just made a joke? That's interesting..."

Dio just sat down on the tree stump nearby, "What can I say, you've rubbed off on me."  
Mikey just stood there, "So...I've been wondering, why.."

Dio cut him off, "Am I here?" Mikey nodded. Dio replied, "Because, you have not had proper training. Your vampirism is trying to take over. I need to help you control this new power you have."

Mikey nodded, "Yeah, I remember. I don't know what came over me, but I just felt like killing everyone."

Dio answered, "It's because of the warrior's spirit. He has, most likely, entered your soul and given you his power. It's what he does."

Mikey paused for a moment, "Wait, so I have an ancient warrior's spirit inside of me and he gives me power? How is that possible?"  
Dio shrugged "Who knows. Did you happen to run into any ghosts?" Mikey thought for a moment, "Well...we met up with Sadrigate, the first Paladin. Why?"

Dio thought for a minute or two, "Well, he might've entered your soul and given you his power. For all I know, if it's true, you might already know the Paladin techniques."

Mikey's eyes widened and his mouth was agape, "Whoa, whoa, back the trobble up. you're saying that, if he did give me his soul, that I might have Paladin abilities now?!"

Dio just nodded and Mikey jumped for joy, "YAHOO!!!!!"

**Chapter Thirteen- **

Mikey kept jumping and Dio finally grabbed his shoulders, "Calm down. You'll wake everyone."

Drifter and Kinshra walked out of their tent, "Too late...what's he jumping for this time? Did someone feed him too much sugar again?"

Mikey just stuck his tounge out a Drifter and replied, "I might have an ancient Paladin's spirit in me. That means I could use Paladin techniqes!" Mikey continued to jump up and down and shout, "YAHOO!" Drifter and Dio sighed. Kinshra just stood there.

Matt came out from his tent, "HEY! SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" Mikey stopped jumping and stood still, completely silent, "Thank you." Matt walked back into his tent.

Robina was woken up, again, by Matt's yelling, "Argh! Someone remind me to kill him." She walked towards Mikey, "What's wrong now?" Mikey grinned and Dio had to restrain Mikey from jumping and shouting again.

Drifter walked up to Robina and whispered, "He was told that an ancient Paladin's spirit may or may not have been implanted in his body and he may or may not be able to use Paladin techniques." Robina nodded and Dio let Mikey go.  
Mikey was about to jump, but his leg started to protest, "Owie...my leg still hurts."

Robina shook her head, "Then don't jump on it or no breakfast tomorrow, understand?"

Mikey nodded and Drifter was in shock, "...if I'd known that would stop him, I would've used it..." Dio shook his head and headed back to patrolling the area. Drifter, now recovered from his shock, went back to his tent, as did Kinshra.

Robina and Mikey were the only two left now, "So...what now?"

Robina shrugged, "I guess I'll go back to sleep. You should go lay down as well, so your leg can heal, got it?" Mikey nodded and went back to his tent. Robina walked back to hers. Everyone, except Dio, fell asleep.

_The next morning-- _

Dio was putting out the fire, Robina helped Matt and Drifter pack all the tents, Damien just stood there, and Kinshra tried to wake Mikey up, "C'mon Mikey. It's time to get up."

Mikey mumbled, "But Grandma, I don't wanna feed bacon to the Cannibalistic Flyrtle..."

Kinshra just stood there, "I'm not gunna ask...WAKE UP!!!"

Mikey jolted up, "AHH! I'm up okay!" Kinshra just stood up and wlked out of his tent. Mikey got up, put his armor on, and started to take down his tent. He walked up to Dio, when he finished, "What now? We have another two days before Captain Rhubarb gets here."

Dio just shrugged and said, "We could see if there's another relic around here."

Mikey just stood there, "Now I feel really stupid. Why didn't I think of that?" Dio walked off, leaving Mikey to his self-grieving.

Robina finished packing the tents, when she realized, "I really need to wash my clothes."

Everyone nodded and Damien replied, "We all need to. I mean, look at Mikey. He still hasn't washed his face."

Dio spoke up, "That's because he's been out for most of the time we've been here. Anyway, we should move on. Nautican troops might be on their way here right now. Let's move!" Dio walked off towards the Crater and the others followed. Robina grabbed Mikey, so he wouldn't be left behind, as he was still calling himself stupid.

Robina said, "You're not stupid, Mikey. I didn't think of looking either. Besides, you've been through a lot. As soon as we find some water, we're going to wash your face."

Mikey touched his cheek and felt dried blood, "Oh yeah...that...okay."  
_6 hours later-- _

"Are we there yet?" asked Mikey. Everyone ignored him and he sighed, "No one loves me..." They continued to walk through a forest, Mikey started to limp a bit, "Urgh! My leg is still acting up."

Robina put his arm over her shoulder, "Here. Now, I can help you walk." Mikey muttered a thanks and he kept walking, using his right leg, so as to not damage his left leg any further.

Damien ran on ahead, "I'll scout the area around the crater. Stay here." Everyone complied and stood where they were. After a quick 3 minutes, Damien was back, "All clear. Let's go."

They walked into the crater and noticed a catapult, "OH!" said Mikey, "Let's go to Isle d' Oriens!"

Drifter replied, "No. We've been there twenty times. There's nothing there."

Mikey shook his head, "But I just wanted to say hi to Lady Tomo."

Kinshra slapped the back of Mikey's head, "Baka! We need to find the other items. Stop messing around."

Mikey rubbed the back of his head and Robina shot Kinshra a glare, "Hey, don't call him an idiot! I should punch you for hitting him. He's in enough pain!"

Kinshra just muttered something and walked towards a cave, "There might be something in here. Lemme open it. HOLY MIGHT!" Kinshra doubled in size and blew the entrance to the cave open by slicing it with his Big100k. He walked inside, "C'mon in."

_Mikey's POV---_  
We walked into the cavern after Kinshra destroyed the boulder blocking the entrance with Holy Might. If being able to blow open inaccessable caverns in one swing of your weapon after growing a good two feet taller is a Paladin ability, then i'm definately joining them. Kinshra was up front, while Robina was helping me walk. We were kinda lagging behind, but I can't say i'm surprised. I mean, i'm about 1 foot taller than Robina! How she can stand helping me, no one will know. We seemed to be getting farther behind, so I tried to speed up a bit. Robina stopped me, though, "Slow down. Your leg is still in bad shape. Don't worry, they're just going far enough ahead to kill any monsters without you getting hurt." I nodded and slowed down a bit. I was starting to feel really tired. Robina must've noticed, as she started to shake me a bit. I shook my head, so I would stay awake, but I just felt so tired. I need to sleep...

_Dio's POV---_  
Mikey is still in bad shape. Not only are his vampiric powers taking over him, but he also might never be able to walk straight again. Not without proper treatment, anyway. Drifter felt it would be a good idea to go on ahead, so as to kill any monsters in our way. I can hear Mikey trying to speed up, but Robina has stopped him. Good. his leg will need all the rest it can get, and trying to keep up with us will do it no good. Oh, note to self: Get back my Fyre Force Ultimate from Robina. Sha has it strapped on her back, but she needs it now. I'll ask when she gets more arrows. "AHH!" It's Robina! I turn and run back a little ways and see Robina, crouching next to Mikey. He's collapsed.

Robina is shaking him and Kinshra, Damien, Matt, and Drifter arrive, "What's wrong?"

Robina looks at Damien, "I don't know. He just...fell. He won't wake up." Robina looked to be on the verge of tears.

I crouched down and put my hand on Mikey's forehead, "He has a slight fever. He just fainted from over-exhaustion. He must've gotten sick when we were at the Nautican Base."

Drifter lifted Mikey up and headed for the entrance, "C'mon. We'll take him to Isle 'd Oriens. Vince and Lady Tomo can look at him there." Everyone nodded. Not many know, but Vince is an excellent doctor. It's probably all the cybernetics he has hooked up to his body. They give him health protocol, or something. We start to head for the entrance and arrive at it shortly.

_Robina's POV---_  
Why does bad things always happen to Mikey? He's too young to have all this happen to him. I may be 1 year younger, but surely Drifter and Damien never had to go through all this. Not even Dio, I bet. I'm not sure about Matt, though. I don't know much about him. He's been really quiet since we left the base, except for that shouting he did last night. Oh yeah, I still need to kill him for that. Well, we're at the catapult, "Who'll go first?"

Drifter put Mikey on his shoulder and hoped on, "I will. I'll get the door open and get Mikey to Lady Tomo." Damien nodded as he pulled the lever and Mikey and Drifter were sent flying! I beat I'll be able to see Battleon from there. Dio went next, followed by Damien and Kinshra. Matt stayed behind, as he was pulling and reseting the lever after Damien hopped on. I leapt onto the catapult and was thrusted into the air. I looked around. Hey, I really can see Battleon from here! I see the large tear in the sky and i'm headed right for it.

_Drifter's POV--- _  
After I opened the door, I rushed toward the courtyard. there, was Lady Tomo. She was trying to get her birds, but to no avail. She turned around to try to get one, but it flew away and she noticed me, "Hi Drifter! How are you?"

I hastly reply, "No time. Quickly, get Vince. I need you two to look at Mikey!" Lady Tomo nodded and rushed into the library. After a minute, she ran out, with Vince right after her. They both ran up, and Dio just arrived. The trip takes about 2 minutes.

Vince asked, "Is he that bad that you needed us?"

Dio spoke up, "We have no time. Examine him quickly." They both nodded and took Mikey to the Library, to Vince's infirmery.  
After 10 minutes, and the whole group, minus Matt, waiting by the door, Lady Tomo walked out, "Okay. I've got good news and bad news. Which one should come first?" We all voted for bad first, "Okay. Well...Mikey seems to have a very rare disease called 'Spiritualic Crystallization'. Don't let the name fool you, it has nothing to do with crystals."

Damien asked, "How does this disease occur?" Vince walked out, "It's usually caused by the body having too much power, or souls. Has he been stealing Death's job lately?" Vince half-joked.

Dio shook his head, "No. He's only drained about 70 people. He's part vampire." Lady Tomo nodded and Vince thought for a minute.

I just stood there, waiting for the good news, "Enough! What's the good news?"

Vince looked at me, "The good news is that there is a cure. A simple exorsisim will work, if it can disspell the ghosts inside him." Well, atleast there's a cure.

Lady Tomo spoke up, "But no one has done an exorsism in over 1,000 years." My spirits dropped right there. There's no way for Mikey to be cured if no one can perform the exorsism.

"I can." We all turned around to see Matt.

_Matt's POV--- _  
"I can." I stated. Everyone looked at me, "What? My father used to do this sorta thing, before he died."

Everyone looked at one another before Robina asked, "How can your dad have done exorsisms without one being done in over 1,000 years?"

Well, this'll be hard to explain, "Well, the thing is, i'm not as young as I look. I'm actually 1,016 years old." Everyone looked at me like this...O.o!

**Chapter Fourteen**

Matt looked at everyone, "The reason i'm so old is because i'm part dragon." Everyone just stared in amazment. Matt sighed, "Look, i'll explain later. Right now, we need to cure Mikey. Now, i'll need two Kraken beaks and one Vampire fang."

Dio opened his mouth and broke off a fang, "Here." He handed the fang to Matt.

Damien just went into shock, "Don't you think that was a little extreme?" Dio shook his head. Lady Tomo replied, "We have some Kraken beaks, for such an occasion." She ran into a small building and saw Pae, "Pae!"

Pae turned around, "Yes, Lady Tomo?"  
Lady Tomo told Pae the whole situation and returned with the Kraken beaks, "What now?"

Matt smiled, "I can now perform the ceremony!" Matt walked into Vince's work area, where Mikey was laying, "Okay, you'll all need to leave. This'll take a while."

Everyone walked outside, except Vince, "You need a helper?" the Drakel asked.  
Matt nodded, "Yeah. It'll take longer by myself."

_One day later--- _

Damien yawned, Dio looked the same, Drifter was nodding off into sleep, Lady Tomo was playing with the birds, Kinshra was swinging his Big100k, to get some practice in, and Robina was asleep. Damien looked annoyed, "How long does it take? We've been waiting for a day!"

Dio shook his head, "I've read about exorsisims. They say the shortest one in history was eight days." Drifter just feel to the ground, as he had no sleep, and slept there. Damien was a little cranky, as he had no sleep either, and Dio, well, he doesn't need sleep, so he's fine.

"What do you mean eight days?!" Damien grabbed Dio by his collor and lifted him off the ground.

Dio didn't do anything, "That's what I read." He then smacked Damien on the back of his neck, causing him to lose conscienceness. Matt and Vince walked out, about 1 hour later.

They looked around, exhausted, "It's done. We've driven the spirit out. Mikey should be fine now." Dio nodded and told Matt and Vince to rest. They obliged and found a place to sleep.

Dio told Lady Tomo about the successful exorsism, "Well, that's a releif."

Dio nodded, "He should be awake soon. He should also be able to control his powers, now that there is nothing inturrupting his blood flow." Dio walked back and waited for everyone to wake up.

_Ten hours later--- _

Robina finally started to stir and sat up. She looked around and saw everyone, except Dio, either sleeping or training, "(yawn)...Morning..."

Robina rubbed her eyes and Dio spoke up, "It's done."

Robina perked up, "Really? Is he okay?"

Dio replied, "From what Matt told me, yes."

Robina let out a sigh of releif, "That's good." After waiting for another two hours, Mikey woke up and walked outside. He was greeted by Dio with a wave and a hug from Robina.

Mikey winched a little, "Still in pain.."

Robina let go, "Sorry."  
Mikey just smiled and replied, "It's okay. I guess they fell asleep?" He looked around at everyone.

Dio replied, "Yes and no. Drifter and everyone else went to sleep. I had to knock Damien out."

Mikey winced, "Ouch. That must've hurt."

Dio chuckled, "Probably, but he'll wake up soon."

Mikey nodded, "Yeah. We need to get back to looking for the relics."

Lady Tomo arrived, "You mean this?" She held up a helmet, small enough to fit a puppy.

Mikey nodded, "I knew there was one here! I am so going to rub Kinshra's face in this!" He put the relic in his pack, "That's four down, three to go." And so, they waited for the others to wake.

The group, after fully waking up, headed for the 'exit'. "We have to go down a giant toilet?" Matt had never been to Isle d' Orlens, so he never knew the way out.

Dio nodded and jumped in, "Flush me." Kinshra walked up and pulled down the lever that 'activates' the 'ejector device'. Robina went up next and, after two minutes, only Matt and Mikey were left.

Matt looked annoyed, "Why do we need to go down a giant toilet? I'd prefere a sink above this." Mikey grabbed Matt and, after some yelling by Matt, flushed him.

Mikey jumped in, said good bye and thanks to Lady Tomo and Vincent, and then pulled the lever. I'll finally be home.

_In Battleon-- _

Mikey emerged from the bathroom of Yulgar's Inn to see everyone waiting. Blackhawke was just standing there, as usual, trying to keep Twig from stealing his fish, "Little bugger!" Blackhawke knocked Twig down the stairs for about the 100th time that day, "You think he'd learn by now. I see you all came from Isle d' Orlens." They nodded and headed down stairs.

Yulgar greeted them, "Hey there, everyone! What can good ol' Yulgar the blacksmith do for ya?" Mikey asked Yulgar to sharpen his Power Katana, as it was getting dull from all the use. Drifter just bought more health potions and everyone else just said hello. After a nice job of sharpening from Yulgar, and payment, the group headed for Artix, to hand him their fourth relic.  
They headed for the Guardian Tower and entered, "Greetings." Mikey looked at Nimrod and said hello, as did the rest of the group. After 4 minutes of walking through the corridors, they reached Artix's chambers.

Mikey lightly rapped on the door, "One moment." Artix opened the door, "Hello, Mikey. Have you succeeded?"

Mikey shook his head, "No. However, we got one more. Here."

Mikey handed over the helm and Artix put it with the others, "You have three more. You've done well so far." Mikey thanked him and said good bye. The group headed for Warlic's, to plan their next move and learn some new spells.

"So," asked Matt, "What do we do now? Where's our next stop?"

Drifter thought for a moment, "Well, we could hit the GreenGaurd Forest and speak with the elves. They do owe Mikey and I for helping them against the Drakels."

Robina smiled, "Well, it certainly was nice of you to help."

Drifter shook his head, "Let me rephrase that. I sided and helped the elves. Mikey went with the Drakels."

Robina turned to Mikey and glared at him, "You what?! How could you help those monsters?!"

Mikey cringed and replied, "I did what I felt was right. The Drakel were only looking to feed their war beasts and find some item that will save their race from annihalation."

Drifter sighed, "I'm telling you, they lied! They were in no danger, what-so-ever."

Mikey shook his head, "I believe they spoke the truth. You cannot change my mind." Mikey walked to Warlic, "Hi, Warlic. Listen, could you teach me 'Earth Fury'?"

Warlic smiled, "Of course. You know the fee. I need to make a living you know." Mikey nodded and handed over 30,000 gold. After some intense training, which took forever, Mikey finally got the hang of it. "Okay," said Warlic, "Now, just hit this." Warlic walked over to a nearby tree and hung a fake Drakel with a bullseye painted on it.

Mikey focused and chanted his spell, "Earth Fury!" Several spikes shot from the ground and impaled the stuffed piece of clothe right through the bullseye. "Alright! I did it!" Mikey celebrated and Warlic said his congratulations. They headed back inside, where the others were messing with his cauldrin.

He sighed, "Please, don't touch my cauldrin without permission." Everyone stopped and put the cauldrin away. The group left and headed for the Crossroads.  
_Many hours of walking later--_

Mikey sat down on a rock as they reached the Crossroads, "Whew, it's hot!" Boy, was Mikey right. It was about 98 degrees outside and he was roasting, "Hold on guys."

Robina turned, "What? Tired?"

Mikey nodded, "Yes, but I would also like to change. It's too hot to be wearing this heavy armor." He pulled of the gauntlets to his Guardian Plate, "I'll be right back." He walked behind some bushes and changed quickly. He came out and was now wearing an Obsidian Cloak.

Kinshra shook his head, "Why are you wearing the cloak of Necromancers?"

Mikey replied, "Well...I've had some training as a Necromancer, but I didn't really like it. It just wasn't me. I just like how light the cloak is. The hood helps, too." Mikey put the hood over his head, "Now... to GREENGAURD!!" He ran off towards said forest and everyone ran after him.

_At GreenGaurd-- _

Mikey stopped right at the border of GreenGaurd and waited for everyone, "Jeez, and I'm the one with the bad leg. Tsk tsk."

Drifter punched him in the arm, "Shut up."

Mikey rubbed his arm and Robina walked up to him, "Oh come on. It couldn't have hurt that much."

Mikey shook his head, "You have no idea how hand he hits. I'm surprised he uses swords. His fists could kill off any monster." Robina laughed and told him he was exagerating. "I am not! I had a bruse the size of a cantalope on my cheek for a week when I woke him up early." Robina winched and apologized, "Ah, don't be sorry. I'm sorry I snapped at you, after all you've done for me."

Robina blushed, "Umm...thanks. Uh, we should head into the forest now. We might lose the others." Robina ran in. Mikey just chuckled and followed.

**Chapter Fifteen- **

Mikey and Robina ran to catch up to the group, "Hey! Wait up!" Drifter motioned for the group to stop and wait. When Robina and Mikey finally reached them, they were both out of breath, "Didn't... you hear... us... earlier?" asked Mikey, between gasps for air.

Kinshra replied, "We thought you two lovebirds would like some time alone."

Mikey and Robina's faces were both red, and I mean tomato red, "We're not lovebirds," stated Robina. Drifter just chuckled, "C'mon. We can fight about this later." Everyone agreed and started walking again. Soon after, they reached the elven village of Astald Megil.

"Where's the nearest inn? I'm tired!"

Damien turned to Mikey, "You've been asleep for over a day and your tired? What's wrong with you?"

Mikey narrowed his eyes, "I was unconscience for over a day, not asleep."

Robina interrupted, "I'd love to stay and chat, but can we please find a place to wash our clothes, or atleast get me a new outfit?" Everyone suddenly remembered that they never washed their clothes after the Nautican Base incident.

Mikey touched his face and there was still hints of dried blood, "Yeah, let's do that." They walked toward the nearest shop. Inside, they found that the shop was decorated in all sorts of colors and items, from swords to bows.

"Yay!" shouted Robina, "I can get more arrows!" She ran towards the counter and asked the Shopkeeper, "Excuse me? Might I be able to buy some arrows?"

The old man looked up at her, "Of course, young lady. How many would you like? It's 1,000 gold for twenty quivers."

Robina was shocked, "Wow! That's cheap! I'll take twenty quivers then!" The old man handed her the quivers and she handed all but two of them to Mikey, "Carry these? Please?" Robina gave him these big kitty eyes. Mikey tried to resist, but gave in and put eighteen quivers in his item bag, which can shrink down items so they can fit. Robina put the remaining two on her back, "Thanks! Okay! Time to shop for clothes!" Robina walked out of the shop happily.

Mikey sighed, "This is why I never wanted a sister..." He followed, while everyone else was looking around the shop for some items.

_At Astald Castle-- _

A young woman was sitting on a throne when her most trusted adviser ran up to her, "My queen. There have been sightings of humans. However, one of them was on the side of the Drakels in our last battle against them! Should we attack him?"

The woman shook her head, "No, bring him to me."

The adviser bowed, "Yes, my queen." He ran out to get some soldiers to escort their 'guest' to the castle.

_In Astald Megil Clothen Shop-- _  
Mikey was standing around, completely bored. Robina had been looking for an outfit for over an hour now. He was starting to lose it, "Now I know how a married man feels..."

Robina finally came out of the dressing room and did a small spin, "What do you think?" Mikey looked at Robina and she was wearing a red outfit, similar to her old one, but it came with a red hat with a small cotton ball on the end.

Mikey smiled, "It's cute."

Robina blushed at his comment, but quickly shook it off, "Thanks. I'll go buy this now." She walked off towards the cashier and paid for her outfit, "Okay, let's go back to the others." They started to make their way out of the shop, but were stopped by two elven soldiers.

"Halt!" yelled one.

Mikey and Robina stopped in their tracks, "Yes?" asked Mikey, "Can I help you?"

The other spoke, "Queen Eliac requests your presence."

Mikey looked utterly confused. _Why would Queen Eliac, herself, want to talk to me? It couldn't be about that...could it?_ Reluctantly, Mikey agreed to go to the castle and speak with her. Robina tagged along, fearing the worst.

_Back at the item shop-- _

Kinshra was looking over some light weapons when one caught his eye, "Oh! This looks nice!" He picked it up and it was a very lightweight blade. He swung it a few times, 'Very nice." He walked up to the counter, "How much is this?"

The old man looked over the blade, "That's the Golden Spirit Blade. I've marked that at the price of 70,000 gold."

Kinshra quickly paid the man, put the blade in a sheath he recived for free, and strapped it to his hip. Mikey is going to be so jealous of this sword I have. Kinshra looked around. Hey. Where'd the two lovebirds go?

_At Astald castle-- _

Mikey and Robina walked through the brightly decorated halls. Three gaurds stood ahead, "Queen Eliac has expected you, human." They let both of them pass and they arrived in the throne room.

Sitting on her throne, was Queen Eliac herself, "Welcome. I have been wanting to meet you." She waved them over and offered them a seat, "You wish to know why you are here, yes?" Mikey nodded, as did Robina. Eliac nodded to herself and continued, "I have been wanting to meet the one who killed Rilithia, my best warrior. I don't remember hearing you wearing that."  
She pointed to Mikey's cloak, "Well, it was really hot today, so I thought i'd wear something cooler."

Eliac nodded, "I wish to know why you fought against us. Was there motive for helping the Drakel?"

Mikey sighed, "I knew it. Well, your majesty, I fought with the Drakel because they were only searching for something to defend themselves from extinction from some unknown force."

Eliac pondered for a moment, "And who told you this, may I ask?"

Mikey responded, "Sage Uldor."

Eliac looked surprised, "Sage Uldor told you this? Then it must be true! He is a very wise man." Robina sat there, confused. Eliac spoke up, "Very well. Since you have an acceptable motive, I shall set you free. However, may I ask why you are here?"

Mikey said, "We are looking for an ancient holy relic. Might you know of one?"

Eliac nodded and called forth her adviser, "Yes, my queen?"

Eliac replied, "Please get my sword and traveling clothes. I have a person to help." The adviser looked at Mikey suspiciously, but walked over to a servent and told him to get the items Eliac had asked for.

Mikey asked, "Uhh, your majesty?"

Eliac cut him off, "Please, call me Eliac."

Mikey nodded, "Very well. Eliac, why do you wish to help us?"

Eliac replied, "I want to get out of this castle. I've been here for so many years. Not to worry, my advisor, Garde, can watch over things for me."

Garde bowed, "Thank you, your majesty. I will not fail you."

Mikey and Robina waited outside the throne room. Eliac had asked them to wait while she changed and got ready. Mikey was so bored that he almost fell asleep...twice. Robina finally broke the silance, "So, Queen Eliac wanted to see you about something that happened over three months ago?"  
Mikey looked over at Robina, "Looks like it. I'm just glad they didn't imprision me, or worse." Robina nodded and ended the discussion there. Silence had taken over the two again.

After waiting for about 10 minutes, Eliac walked out of the throne room and said, "Hi! I'm ready to go." Mikey stood up and followed Eliac as she walked out. Robina did the same.  
_Back in Astald Megil-- _

Drifter and the rest of the group were wandering the town, looking for their missing lovebirds. Drifter walked up to a gaurd, "Excuse me? Have you seen a guy in a black cloak about," Drifter put his hand to his forehead, "ye tall and wandering with a girl about," Drifter put his hand down to his neck, "this tall?"

The gaurd thought for a moment, "Yes. The humans you speak of were taken to the castle. I don't blame them for being taken to Queen Eliac. The human in the cloak was accused of murdering Captain Rilithia in cold blood."

Drifter froze. _Wait. Mikey killed Rilithia? He told me Drakels killed her! _Damien headed towards the castle, "C'mon. We have to get him out of that castle." The group nodded and headed for Astald castle.

_At the castle drawbridge-- _

Mikey was leading Eliac and Robina towards the town, "The others must be worried. We were gone for quite a while."

Robina replied,"Well, I hope they don't do anything drastic, like raid the castle to 'rescue' us."

Mikey laughed, "I doubt they would go that far." They walked along the road and stopped suddenly, "What's that?" asked Mikey, while he squinted his eyes. He squinted more and saw Drifter and the others, running their way. Mikey yelled, "Hey guys!!" Drifter and the others slowed down to a halt as they reached Mikey, Robina, and Eliac.

Drifter shook his head, "Well, atleast we don't have to raid the castle, like Damien suggested." Mikey looked at Robina, who just shrugged back, mouthing the words, 'How should I know?'.

Mikey shook his head, "I wasn't even imprisioned. No need to go all out, okay?"

The group nodded and Kinshra spotted Eliac. _Wow...she's cute_. Kinshra asked, "Who's this, Mikey?"

Mikey thought carefully, "This is...Eliac."

Kinshra's jaw dropped. _She's Queen Eliac?! I didn't think she'd be so beautiful._ Kinshra was getting a little uneasy, "Uhh...we should go now."

Mikey nodded, "Right. Where to Eliac?"

Eliac looked over to her right, into the GreenGaurd Forest, "The Ancient Katana should be in here. I've been to see it many times."  
Dio asked, "Are there any traps or guardians?"

Eliac shook her head, "Not that i'm aware of." Drifter and Matt walked into the forest a little and turned around, "Let's get going," said Matt. Eliac led them into the forest and to their fifth relic.

_Deep inside GreenGaurd Forest, at a shrine-- _

Eliac turned to the group, "Here it is!" Eliac skipped up to the katana resting on the shrine.

Kinshra watched, thinking. _She's really full of energy. _

Mikey walked up next to Eliac, "This is it?"

She nodded, "Yup! Let's get it!"

Mikey grabbed the katana, "Well...this was easy." The shrine started to rumble and the two took a couple of steps back, "What's going on? This even happen?"

Eliac shook her head, "No, because I never took the katana before."

Mikey quickly put the katana in his item bag and grabbed Eliac's hand, "C'mon! We don't know what will happen." He ran, with Eliac in tow. Mikey looked behind him and saw a boulder the size of Nightbane rolling towards them, "Holy..." He let go of Eliac's hand and she ran past him. Mikey quickly shouted, "RUN!!"

He scooped up Robina and ran while carrying her, bridal style. Matt used his dragon wings to fly up, Drifter used his Swordsman speed, Kinshra called for his horse and galloped away from the speeding boulder, Dio flew, as did Damien, and Robina was blushing like crazy the whole run. After ten minutes of running, the group came to a bridge. They all hurried acroos, except for Dio, Damien, and Matt, as they flew over.

The boulder fell into the chasm, taking the bridge with it. The group sat down and caught their breathe. Mikey set Robina down, who was still blushing. Mikey waved his hand in front of her face, "Hello? Lore to Robina."

Robina snapped out of it and replied, "Why'd you carry me? I could've ran."

Mikey smiled, "I wanted to carry you. After all, you always carried me when I was hurt."

Robina blushed, yet again, and Eliac spoke up, "Mind if I travel with you guys? I've wanted to go on an adventure." Mikey said yes, as did the rest. Kinshra was stuttering as he said yes, so it took longer for him to say it than the others. "Great!"

Eliac jumped a bit and Dio chuckled, "Who does that remind me of?"  
Mikey scowled, "Hey! Jumping for joy is fun!"

Dio just shook his head, "Let's head back to town."

**Chapter Sixteen- **

The whole team made it back to Astald Megil and went to the castle, at Eliac's request. She turned to everyone, "If you want, we could rest here for the night. It's getting dark." The group debated amongst themselves for a few moments.

Kinshra replied, "We'd love to stay!" Mikey rolled his eyes and followed Eliac as she entered her castle. After 30 minutes of being told where they would sleep, the group got into their sleepwear.

Mikey and Drifter struck up a conversation, "Well, I've got two more to get. I'm almost done."

Drifter nodded, "This has been quite the week, hasn't it?" Mikey agreed, "Yeah, but I wouldn't have wanted it any differently. It was fun, I mean, when I wasn't in pain."

Drifter chuckled, "You're still the same person, even though you've been through so much."

Mikey shook his head, "No, I'm different. I've changed. I've learned how to control my new powers, thanks to Dio, learned a new spell, and I have changed my whole outlook on life."

Drifter yawned, "Well, it's getting late. I'm heading to bed. See ya later." Mikey waved as Drifter walked to his room and shut the door. The only ones in the room were Dio, Robina, Kinshra, and Eliac, as Matt and the others went to sleep. Kinshra was talking to Eliac about who knows what, Dio was standing by a window, looking out at the cresent-shaped moon, and Robina was just sitting on a big couch.

Mikey sat down next to her and she said, "Well, we've got two more left." Mikey nodded, not saying anything. "So, what will you do when it's all over? I mean, besides training."

Mikey shook his head and replied, "I'm not sure. It's funny. This started out as a two-person journey and now look at it! We've got Damien, Dio, you, Matt, Kinshra, and Eliac! I'm glad you wanted to come. I would've gotten bored, as Drifter would've probably carried me around, instead of you."

Robina giggled, "I'm glad I came too. This has been so exciting, if not a bit dangerous."

Mikey raised his hand, "I second that." They both laughed a bit and Kinshra turned his head and looked at them.  
He looked back at Eliac, "Heh, looks like the two lovebirds are having fun."

Eliac replied, "Don't tease them. Just because they might be 'lovebirds' doesn't mean you can pick on them. They're still young."  
Kinshra looked over at Dio, "I wonder why he always looks at the moon. Every night, I see him look at it for hours."

Eliac stated, "The moon's light is soothing. It makes people feel safe and secure. He probably looks at it and thinks about his past."

Kinshra looked stunned, but composed himself, "Yeah. That's a good reason." After another hour of talking, Eliac retired to her chambers and Kinshra went to his room. Now, only Dio, Mikey, and Robina were left in the room. Robina's eyes started to droop, as sleep started to take over. Mikey was feeling sleepy, too, but decided to stay up a little longer. Dio continued to stare at the moon, thinking of his life before he became who he was today. Dio remembered hunting werewolves, fighting Paladins, and bringing moglins to Safiria. He shook his head and rid himself of those horrid memories and glanced over at Mikey and Robina, only to see that they fell asleep. He stiffled a chuckle and grabbed a blanket off a nearby chair and put it over the two, so they wouldn't get cold. Mikey muttered something in his sleep, but Dio paid it no mind and resumed looking at the moon, only to see it disappear behind the clouds that gathered in the night sky.

_The next morning-- _

Damien and Matt were walking down the hall, towards the room that everyone was in before going to sleep the night before. "I'm telling you, the Dark Blade of Awe isn't a one of a kind weapon."

Damien laughed, "Yeah right. If there's another one out there, then i'm a C-Rex Supreme." Matt dropped to the ground, yelling take cover. Damien just continued walking and into the room. He noticed two figures sitting on the couch and snuck up for a closer look. It was Mikey and Robina, still sleeping. Damien chuckled a little and motioned Matt over.

He walked over, "What's up?"

Damien pointed to the two sleeping people and Matt sighed, "Aw. He got Robina before I could." Matt snapped his fingers and walked away, while Damien was dying from 'Chronic Humor Disorder', meaning he was laughing very hard.

Mikey woke up from Damien's laughing and looked around, "What time is it?" asked Mikey groggely.

Damien patted Mikey on the head, "It's time for you to get up. I know you enjoyed your sleep, but I think you should get up now, before someone else cough Kinshra cough sees this picture." Mikey looked to his right and saw Robina, asleep on his shoulder.

He blushed a deep crimson, "Yeah, I should get up." He took the blanket off of him and gently placed Robina down, making sure he didn't disturb her.

Damien said, "Ah, don't worry. I won't tell anyone. Can't say the same for Matt. though."  
Mikey just froze, but replied, "I'll hit him with Earth Fury if he does." Damien laughed again and went back to his room, to change into his Guardian Plate. Mikey sat down in a chair and waited for the others to wake up. _Hmm..this is a first. I'm up before Dio._

"Actually, you aren't." Mikey jumped up and reached for his Power Katana, but remembered it was with his cloak.

Dio stepped into the room, "No need to be so jumpy."

Mikey exhaled and replied, "Don't scare me like that!"

Dio shook his head, "Not my fault someone sneaking up on you is scary. So, how'd you sleep?"

Mikey rubbed the back of his head and blushed, "Good. It was fine. They have soft beds here."

Dio chuckled, "You didn't sleep in a bed. I'm the one who put the blanket over you two."

Mikey blushed even deeper, "Oh... don't tell anyone, please?"

Dio shrugged, "I have no reason to."

Mikey smiled, "Thanks."

Mikey and the others got dressed and headed to the Crossroads. After a good 10 minutes of resting, the group set out for Battleon. Mikey needed to see Artix about something and Robina wanted to talk with Aria. The group made their way down the road when three Zyfrag's ambushed them!

Mikey unsheathed his Fire Blade of Awe and rushed in, followed by Damien and his Dark Blade of Awe. Drifter was casting Solar Incinerator and Matt unsheathed his Ice and Power Katanas and joined Mikey and Damien. Dio changed into his vampiric form and attacked from a distance, as did Robina with her arrows.

Eliac grabbed her sword and rushed into battle, while Kinshra grabbed his new weapon, "Time for a test drive!" He swiftly chopped a Zyfrag's tentacle in half as it tried to attack, causing it to shoot out a ball of saliva at Kinshra. He ducked it and, using his momentom, spun like an arrow and right through the Zyfrag, killing it easily.

Mikey raised his Fire Blade of Awe and shouted, "Powerword Die!" A bright circle with the symbols of all the elements appeared and a beam of energy shoot into the ground. Stepping out from the beam was Death himself, twirling his scythe between his boney fingers.

Death smirked under his hood, "Insolent monster! Prepare thyself for oblivion!" Death charged the Zyfrag, chopping off tentacles as he made his way to the creature. He stopped right in front of it and swung his scythe in a downward arch, slicing the Zyfrag in half. Death proceeded to chop the Zyfrag until only tiny pieces of goo remained and he twirled his scythe once again, "No one can beat Death!" Mikey 'ahem'd behind him and Death turned, "Well, except for you. I must be off. I have many souls to collect." With that, Death vanished in a flash of light. Mikey smirked and turned to the last Zyfrag, whom Damien was having trouble with. He attacked, along with everyone else, but nothing affected it.

Damien was corned against a boulder, where he got a crazy idea. Using his Dark Blade of Awe, Damien lodged the boulder into his blade and lifted it off the ground, smashing downward into the gooy creature. The Zyfrag broke into many tiny gooy pieces, covering Damien and any close in the slimy substance.

Mikey wiped some goo from his face, "Yuck! I never want to see another Zyfrag as long as I live!"

Dio reverted back into his human form, "Zyfrag's are the toughest monsters out there. I'm surprised we were able to kill off three."

Eliac nodded, "It's true. Zyfrag's are resistant to every element known so far. Only Death and Element X can hurt them."

Kinshra wiped left over goo off his sword and armor, "Or just smashing them into a million pieces."

He smirked and Eliac rolled her eyes, "Yes, we saw."

Robina walked up to Mikey, "We should get going."

He nodded and addressed the group, "Everyone, let's go to Battleon!" The group walked down the road once more, only this time, they were being watched.

_In Battleon-- _

Mikey stretched his arms, "Finally. I was getting tired."

Drifter rolled his eyes and looked at Mikey, "You always get tired after long walks."

Mikey snapped back, "Only if I don't like the walk!" Dio and Eliac stepped between the two.

Eliac spoke up, "Stop acting like children. You can do that on your own time."

Dio grabbed Mikey by his arm and dragged him towards the Guardian Tower, "You needed to see Artix, correct?" Mikey nodded and Dio pushed him into the tower, "Then go see him. We must leave soon." Mikey grumbled under his breath and walked off towards Artix's chambers, to have a little chat.  
Robina looked at Dio in confusion, "What's the rush?" Dio said nothing and Robina huffed away, heading into Aria's pet shop.

Aria heard her door open and looked up from her little Flyrtle to see Robina, "ROBINA!" Aria jumped towards her freind and gave her a big hug.

Robina chuckled, "Hello Aria! What are you doing?"

Aria let go of Robina, "I'm trying to train my new Flyrtle, but he's being very stubborn." Robina looked over Aria's shoulder and saw the little baby Flyrtle, just sitting on the ground.

Robina walked over and picked it up, "AWW!! So cute!" She gave it a small hug and put it back down.

Aria just looked in disbelief, "How did you do that? He never let me pick him up!"

Robina smiled and replied, "I'm Robina Hood. I steal from the rich and give to the cute creatures of the forest! Maybe he remembers me."

Aria snapped out of her stupor, "Well, it's possible. The little guy is only five months old."

Robina walked over to Aria, "Don't worry. You'll get him trained. You're the best pet trainer around!"

Aria smiled, "Thanks Robina. I have to return to work now." Robina nodded and exited Aria's shop, leaving the girl to her work.

_In the Battleon Gaurdian Tower-- _

Mikey grumbled under his breath as he made is way to Artix's chamber door and knocked on it. Artix answered it a moment later, "Greetings, Mikey. How goes the quest?"

Mikey took out the Ancient Katana and handed it to Artix, "Just two more and i'll be done. However, why do you need these relics?" Artix didn't reply. Instead he said good-bye and good luck to Mikey and shut his door.

Mikey looked very annoyed, "Grrrr...I'll get you to tell me later." Mikey 'hmph'd and walked off, towards the Gaurdian Tower entrance. He passed Nimrod and walked out, without so much as waving or anything.  
Nimrod looked on in confusion. What's wrong with him?

_Outside of Battleon-- _

Eliac looked around the small town and walked into Warlic's Magic Shop. I wonder who this Warlic is... As soon as she finished that thought, she was a bright light and covered her eyes. After the light died down, she saw Warlic, practicing his magic.

He turned to Eliac, "Greetings. I don't believe we've meet before. I am Arch-mage Warlic. How may I be of service?"

Eliac looked at him for a moment and replied, "I am Eliac. What was that just now?"

Warlic tilted his head, "What was what? Oh, you mean that light? I was just practicing my magic. I call it Illuminate."

Eliac nodded, "Could you...teach me how to do that?"

Warlic studied her for a minute, "An elf? Hmm...Very well. I could teach you this. Elves are more in tuned with magic than humans, so you should be able to use this spell." She nodded and trained with Warlic for a couple of hours, trying to perfect the spell. Warlic looked on in amazment, "You learn quite quickly. Not even Guardian Mikey could master a spell in that short amount of time."

Eliac grinned, "Well, I am an elf. Mikey isn't."

Warlic looked toward his mirror and muttered, "That's where you're wrong."

Eliac didn't hear and said, "I'm sorry. I couldn't hear you."

Warlic looked at Eliac, "It's nothing important. Nevermind. That will be 800 gold."

Eliac fished through her pocket and took out a 500 gold piece and three 100 gold pieces and handed them to Warlic, "Thank you for teaching me."

Warlic nodded, "Put my most powerful spell to good use." She nodded and walked out, meeting up with the others as they waited for Mikey.

**Chapter Seventeen- **

The group was standing in the little grass circle in the middle of town, looking at the Gaurdian Tower. Eliac saw Mikey's cloak flap in the wind as he walked towards them, "There you are! What took you?" Mikey just walked past them and into Yulgar's in, grasping his Elite Skinscraper as he walked in. Everyone looked at the inn door, confused.

Kinshra spook up, "Uh, you don't think he's going to kill someone...do you?" Everyone looked at each other and ran in, hoping there were no screams as they walked in. Robina, having got to the inn first, opened the door and saw Mikey, talking with Yulgar. The group peaked through a small creak that the door produced and listened.

Yulgar studied the Elite Skinscraper, "Excellent craftsmanship." Yulgar plucked a grey hair from his head and neatly cut it in half, "A very sharp blade too. I'd price this at 12,000 gold, give or take a few hundred."

Mikey nodded and replied, "I'll sell it to you for 6,000."

Yulgar's face lit up like he just won a million gold, "Only 6,000 for a blade like this?"

Mikey nodded, "However, I would like some information as well."

Yulgar eyed him as he grabbed 6,000 gold from under the counter, "What kind of information?" Mikey motioned for Yulgar to lean in, which he did, and Mikey whispered into his ear. Yulgar nodded solemnly, "Yes, I know of it. I'll tell you all I know."

Mikey received his 6,000 gold for the Elite Skinscraper and walked towards Sage Uldor, "Excuse me, Sage Uldor, but could you and Aquelia leave for a few minutes. I must talk with Yulgar." Sage Uldor nodded his head and left with Aquelia following. Mikey turned to Yulgar, "Now, tell me what you know."

_Several hours later-- _

Mikey let the new information soak in, "So, that's where it is?"

Yulgar nodded, "It's just a rumor, but, from what I've heard, yes. I hope I was of some help." Mikey shook Yulgar's hand and headed for the door, where everyone was still trying to listen. They scrambled to look like they were waiting outside, nothing more, as Mikey walked out.

He looked at them, "Guys, our next stop is the Dwarfhold Mountains." Everyone stared at him as he walked away. They shook of their stupor and walked behind him, wondering what he was going to do.

_Near the Dwarfhold Mountains-- _

Mikey walked up the mountains and, as it was winter, truged through the snow. Robina, who was walking next to Mikey, hugged herself and shivered, "It's really cold."

Mikey looked at her and removed his cloak, leaving him in only a black undershirt, black gloves, grey pants, and his black combat boots, "Here. This'll keep you warm."  
Robina argued at first, but Mikey insisted, so she took it and put it on, having it warm her up to a decent level, "Thanks."

Mikey smiled, "No problem. Don't worry about me. I'm very resistant to the cold." She nodded and followed closly, making sure she wouldn't get lost. The rest of the group followed closly.

Matt, however, was farther back than the others. Why does he get her? He doesn't deserve her. I can't believe I saved his life earlier.

Drifter turned and looked at Matt, "Oi! Hurry up, or you'll get left behind!" Matt quickened his pace, until he caught up to Drifter, and the two continued towards the group, catching up in mere seconds.

Mikey stopped at a mountain side. "This is it," he said to no one in perticular.

Robina looked up at Mikey's face, "What's here?" Mikey didn't reply and unsheathed his Fire Blade of Awe. Robina scooted back as Mikey pointed it at the cliff face. "Awe Blast!" The swords red aura grew and fired into the mountain, uncovering a secret tunnel, "So, Yulgar was right." Mikey sheathed his sword and walked in, the rest following.

Unknown to them, however, Jason had followed them to Dwarfhold, "Now, Mikey, time to die. No one makes a fool of Jason Ricardo!" He walked into the cavern, making sure to stay out of sight.

_Inside the secret cavern-- _

Robina wrapped the cloak tighter around her body, "Brrrr...it just got colder."

Dio looked around and shivered a little, "It must be atleast -10 degrees in here. Even i'm cold."

Damien nodded in agreement, "As am I. Mikey, why are we here?"

Mikey replied, "Because IT is here."

Kinshra looked at Mikey, "What is IT?" Mikey walked further into the cavern, walking into the dark.

The group followed, but no one could see, "Hold on. Illuminate!" The cavern lite up, as Eliac produced a ball of light and held it, "Wow, didn't think my spell would come in handy so soon."

Kinshra replied, "Wow! That's amazing Eliac!"

He grinned and Eliac blushed, "Thank you. It's nothing really." After their little flirt, the group followed Mikey again, being lead deeper into the cavern, until they hit a deadend.

Drifter huffed in anoyance, "This is it? A dead end? Nothing's here!" Mikey shook his head and punched the wall, shattering some of the rock. Everyone took a step back, fearing the cavern could collapse. Mikey continued to punch into the hard surface until it broke a few minutes later. He gasped for air, as he reached out into the newly formed hole. He felt around until his hand grasped a metallic object. He yanked it out, stumbling backwards as he did. Robina caught him by wrapping her arms around him to keep him steady.

She lightly blushed and released him, "You okay?"

Mikey nodded, "Yeah. Thanks for the save."  
Kinshra spoke up, "So, what'd you get?"

Mikey held up a hilt and Drifter's eyes lite up, "It's the final piece of the Blade of Awe!" Mikey retrieved the Stonewrit in his pouch and placed the hilt into the stone, as it glowed with an intense light. After it died down, the Stonewrit was gone and the Blade of Awe, now fully together again, fell into the ground, making a sharp slice into the soil.

Mikey yanked the sword out and it's blade started to glow with a yellow aura, "Finally. The Blade of awe is complete again."

Jason jumped down from the ceiling, in his Werepyre form, "And now it is mine!"

Mikey looked at Jason, "You again?"

Jason smirked, "Yes, me again."

Drifter shook his head, "Are we going to have to kick your sorry butt back to Nautica Base?"

Jason growled, "I underestimated you last time. Even with a new ally, you will lose." Jason looked at Matt, "I can't believe you joined them."

Matt looked down. _I now wish I hadn't_. Matt stepped forward, "We will be victorious. Step aside."

Mikey grabbed Matt's shoulder, "Wait. Let me fight him."

Everyone looked at him, "Are you crazy?" yelled Kinshra, "You were almost killed last time! Why fight him alone? You have friends!"

Mikey looked at Kinshra and smiled, "You are right. Let's fight him. Together everyone!" The whole group unsheathed their weapons.

Mikey unsheathed his Fire Blade of Awe, using it with his Blade of Awe, "Two are better than one in this case."

Drifter used his Fyre Force Ultimate and Water Master's Blade, "We will not lose!"

Dio stood back by Robina, as she readied an arrow, "I won't miss." Kinshra and Eliac both nodded at each other and rushed in, Kinshra using his Golden Spirit Blade's special. A giant bird of light flew from the blade, as more followed.

They assaulted Jason with their holy might, "Yes! Got him!" Jason growled and blocked Mikey's attack with his left arm, drawing only a small amount of blood, as his skin was toughened in his Werepyre form. Drifter attacked Jason from the right, causing him to block with his right arm.

Dio, grabbing his Fyre Force Ultimate from Robina's back, ran towards Jason shouting back, "Sorry! I need this back!" Robina shrugged and fired an arrow into Jason's leg, causing him to slump over. Mikey and Drifter jumped back, avoiding his claws.

Jason flew up, avoiding Dio's stab, "I will not lose!" He chanted a small verse and yelled, "Earth Spikes!"

Mikey saw the spikes rise up from the earth, almost hitting him, "Sorry, I learned to avoid these from last time." However, he noticed the spikes running towards Robina and Eliac. Robina froze with fear and Eliac cast Illuminate on Jason, causing him to go blind for a few moment. Mikey dove forward and knocked Robina out of the spike's path. Both of them landed on the ground, Mikey on top of, a now unconscience, Robina. He blushed, but quickly got up, "Hey, Robina. Wake up." It was no use. She was out like a light. He looked at Jason in the air, his eyes glowing red, "I will kill you!" Mikey's vampiric wings appeared, however, they had the look of Dragon wings as well.

Dio and Damien looked at him, "Uh, Dio? Is that normal?"

Dio just chuckled lightly, "Looks like he used his Dracomancer and vampiric powers, causing him to, indirectly, become a Dracopyre for a moment."

Damien and Drifter just stood their, frozen, as Mikey lunged towards Jason and, while in mid air, shouted, "Awe Blast! Spiral Carve!" The Blade of Awe shot out a powerful beam of light, as he threw his Fire Blade of Awe. The Fire Blade of Awe rotated in the air and reflected the Awe Blast towards where Jason was. Jason saw this and didged easily, but the rotation of the Fire Blade of Awe sent another beam at where Jason was headed, piercing right through his chest. Jason howled his final breathe and fell to the ground, lifeless. He slowly changed back into a human.

Mikey's wings vanished and he turned to the group, "I hope that didn't leave a hole in the back of my shirt."

Eliac laughed and replied, "No, it didn't."

Kinshra patted Mikey on the back, "Great job! When you become a Paladin, it would be an honor to fight along side you against the Necromancers and other undead forces."

Mikey smiled, "Thanks Kinshra." He walked over to Robina and picked her up, making sure his cloak was secure around her, "C'mon. Let's get outta here." The group exited the cavern, leaving the body of Jason Ricardo, first General of the Nautican Army, to rot in peace.

Mikey held Robina closely, so she wouldn't be cold. He wouldn't admit it, but he was freezing his bandanna off. He was followed by the rest of the group, "We shall head to Darkovia. I want to be rid of this accursed power."

Dio gazed over at Mikey, "You wish to go to The Cure? Very well. I shall lead you there. Follow me." Dio revieled his black vampiric wings and grabbed onto Drifter and Eliac, lifting them into the air. Matt followed suit by spreading his dragon wings and grabbing Kinshra. Damien and Mikey sprouted their wings and flew after Dio. After all, flying is faster than walking. During the flight, which consisted of lots of turbulance, Robina was finally coming to.

_What happened? After the spikes, Mikey..._ She blushed when she realized she was in Mikey's arms. She looked down and noticed that they were flying, "AHHH!!!"

She grabbed onto Mikey's shirt for dear life and he looked down at Robina, "Don't worry. I won't let you fall. Oh, and good afternoon."

He smiled at her and she instantly relaxed her grip, allowing Mikey to breath easier, "So, where are we headed?"

Mikey stated, "Darkovia, to find The Cure." Robina nodded and yawned.

Mikey smiled, "Get some more rest. I'll wake you when we arrive." She replied by simply nuzzling into his arms and falling into a peaceful slumber.

_Meanwhile, at Darkovia Forest-- _

"And witness the fall of Nightbane at the hands of Wolfwing!"

Nightbane turned towards Wolfwing, while keeping an eye on Safiria and the Were King, "So, you are here. You should be lucky I didn't wipe you all out. Be happy I spared you."

Wolfwing swiped his claw at Nightbane, "Of all my sons, you had the most promise."

Safiria used this time to send out a telepathic distress call. _I only hope that he receives it... _  
_Back to Mikey's group-- _

Dio sensed a signal from Safiria. _Darkovia...under attack...by Nightbane?! Oh no! This is bad._ Dio yelled back, "Stop!" Dio stopped and everyone followed suit. He landed, as did the others, and put Drifter and Eliac down, "Listen. I received news from my queen. It seems Darkovia is under attack by Nightbane, the legendary Dracopyre."

Mikey scratched his head, "Uhh...what's a Dracopyre?"

Dio replied, "A Dracopyre is a mixture of Dragon, Vampire, and Werewolf. Nightbane is one of Wolfwing's sons."

Drifter quickly replied, "How long will the fight last?"

Dio thought for a moment, "Well...Nightbane is using his forces to seige against all of the creatures of Darkovia, which is why the Werewolves and Vampires have decided to get along." He looked at Kinshra, "And it's also why I didn't kill you for being a werewolf. Safiria had a feeling he would return, but not so soon. No one can match his power, except me."  
Damien titled his head, "What? Only you?"

Dio held out his Darklaw, "This sword weakens Nightbane's powers, making him vulnerable to attack."

Matt nodded, "That's why only you have it, correct?"

Dio nodded, "Safiria told me to avoid Darkovia until it settles down. I will do as she says."

Mikey looked down at Robina, seeing that she was still asleep, "Then...we will head to Darkovia, but avoid Nightbane."

Dio reluctantly replied, "That's not a good idea. He knows all that goes on in Darkovia. It...wouldn't be wise."

Mikey sat down, still holding Robina, "Well...what now?"

**Chapter Eighteen-**

Matt received an idea, "Hey! Let's all go to Krovesport! Valencia might know of the next relic. She IS a treasure hunter after all."

Mikey smacked his head, "Of course! Why didn't I think of that!?"

Robina woke up again and yawned, "What's going on?" Dio filled her in on the 'Nightbane Incident' happening in Darkovia, "Wow. Nightbane sounds really powerful."

Damien nodded, "Yeah, he is. It's said that he's the one that nearly put the Werewolves and Vampires on the endanged species list."

Robina took off Mikey's cloak and handed it back to him, "Thanks. So, what now?"

Matt spoke up, "We're going to Krovespot!" With that, he ran for the City of Rouges, located near Lolosia.

Mikey sighed, "Great. More walking." Dio chuckled, "You could always fly."

Mikey shrugged, "Yeah, but i'm too lazy. Plus, i'm out of Mana. I can't change into my Half-Dragon form."

Drifter replied, "Use your vampire wings."

Mikey cringed, "I'd...rather not see those things. It brings back all those bad memories..."

Dio nodded, for he had his share of painful memories, "Very well. I guess we'll have to walk." Dio walked in the direction of Krovespot.

Kinshra turned to Eliac, "So, how far do you think Krovesport is?"

Eliac closed her eyes and placed her finger on her chin, thinking "Let's see...we're 30.97 miles from the Dwarfhold Mountains. That's about 20.1 miles from Krovesport, so...we'll have to walk approximatly 36.92 miles, give or take a few." Kinshra stared at Eliac. "What?"

Kinshra stopped staring and replied, "You're just...really good at math..." _And beautiful. I don't think I should say that yet. All I do is make her angry. _

Eliac blushed and replied, "Thank you. I've been studying math since I was 3, so I've had alot of tutoring over the years." The two ran after Dio and Matt, hoping to catch up. Damien sighed and motioned for everyone to run, which they did.

_That Evening-- _

"Boy, i'm tired." Mikey yawned as he laid down on the grass and gazed at the stars.

Dio also looked up at the starts from the tree he was leaning on, "Star gazing is a nice. It helps soothe the soul and clear the mind."

Mikey nodded as Matt walked up, "Hey, Mikey? Could I talk to you?" He looked over at Dio, "Alone?"

Mikey got up and brushed some grass off of his bandanna, "Sure." Mikey followed Matt to a clearing not far from the campsite, "So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Matt spun around to face Mikey and grabbed his collar, hositing him into the air, "Hey! What gives man?!"

Matt growled, "Stay away from her."

Mikey's brain finally put the pieces together, "Oh, I see. Jealous, are you?"

Matt dropped Mikey, "Stay away from her. I will not repeat myself." Matt walked back towards the camp, leaving Mikey alone.

He scoffed and stood up, "Jeez...he's really jealous." He adjusted his bandanna and walked back to his previous spot, to gaze at the stars again. He looked around and noticed Dio was gone, "Probably getting some sleep. Even Vampires need to sleep every once in a while." Mikey fell fast asleep, under the blanket of the night sky, only wondering one thing..._Does she like me too? _

Mikey awoke to the sound of feet shuffling on the ground. He sat up, noticing a blanket slip off of him. Mikey grabbed it and neatly folded it, while looking around. He noticed everyone packing up all the gear. Damien, Drifter, Dio and Robina were focusing on taking down the tents and packing up food. Matt, Kinshra, and Eliac all worked on gathering any materials they may need, mostly water from the nearby stream. Mikey looked into the camp and slowly walked in, half asleep. Robina looked at him, "Good morning Mikey! Have a nice sleep?"

Mikey yawned and rubbed his eyes, "Yeah. Oh, who's blanket is this?" He held up the folded blanket, which had little pictures of ducks sewn into the fabric.

Robina blushed and grabbed it, "Uh, that's mine."

Mikey smiled, "Why are you embarrassed? I have the exact same blanket at home."

Robina giggled at the thought of Mikey cuddling a blanket like that, "Really? That's wonderful! We have the same taste in blankets."

Mikey nodded and walked over to Dio, "Need help with anything?" Dio shook his head, stating that nothing else needed to be packed. Mikey shrugged and sat down on a nearby rock, "We should be able to make it to Krovespot by dusk, nightfall at the latest."

Damien wiped the sweat on his brow, "Yeah, if we make good time we'll be there sooner."

Matt appeared through the tangle of trees, carrying 3 canteens of water, "Okay. We got the water." He handed the canteens to Dio, Drifter, and Robina, as they were the respective owners. Kinshra and Eliac followed, each carrying the remainder of the canteens.

Mikey smacked his forehead, "I didn't give you guys my canteen."

Robina replied, "It's okay. I grabbed it after I gave you my blanket." He sighed and thanked her for remembering. After everyone received their water, the group started east, in hopes of not having to camp out again and being able to sleep in comfy beds.

_Near Dusk-- _

Mikey trudged along the road, exhausted. He grabbed his canteen and flipped the top open, guzzling about half the contents, "Whew...I'm tired. We've been walking for hours."

Robina drank some water herself, "Me too, but I would like to get to Krovesport and rest in an inn, instead of a tent."

Drifter replied, "Tents aren't that bad. You just need to be used to camping."

Kinshra walked along the road as if he wasn't tired, "Good thing i'm part werewolf and elf. Werewolves have good dexterity and elves have very good magical power."

Mikey secretly grinned, "Yeah, you're right."

Matt jumped up and down and pointed forward, "Look!"

Mikey looked ahead and noticed the tops of buildings in the distance, "Civilization!" Mikey ran forward, but tripped, and fell face first into the ground. He got up and wiped the small cut that formed on his cheek, "That hurt."

Robina ran up, "Are you okay? Oh dear, you've gone and got a cut. We better clean it, or it might get infected." Mikey protested as Robina took out a piece of clothe and poured a bit of water on it. She dabbed the water over the cut gently, getting all the dirt off of it. The whole time, Mikey could feel Matt glaring at the back of his head, "All done!" Mikey thanked Robina and she nodded and continued walking towards Krovesport.

_In Krovesport-- _

As the group walked in the City of Rouges, they instantly hid their gold bags, so as to not lose them. Damien spotted Valencia about thirty feet away, near the tavern, "There she is. Valencia!" Valencia looked towards Mikey's group and waved.

They all dashed towards Valencia, who greeted them, "Hello everyone." She winked at Drifter, who shifted a little, "What brings you here?"

Drifter replied, "We were..uh...wondering if you knew of any relics in the are. Do you know anything?" Valencia thought for a moment, but, suddenly, a rouge grabbed ahold of Robina's bow, running away. Mikey unsheathed both of his blades and jumped ahead of the man, blades at his throat. Robina walked up and snatched back her bow and punched the man, instantly knocking him out.

Mikey gave Robina a thumbs up and proceeded to put away his swords, when Valencia stopped him, "Is that...The Blade of Awe?!"

Mikey looked at Valencia and could, literally, see hearts in her eyes, "Umm...yes."

She walked towards him and gently grabbed the blade, "I can't believe it. The legendary Blade of Awe. I'm actually holding it!" Everyone looked at her as though she'd gone crazy. Valencia noticed this and instantly stopped and handed the blade back to Mikey, "I mean...uhh...it's a good blade. Very powerful."

Mikey laughed, "Ah, Drifter was the same way when we found the Stonewrit."

Damien interjected, "Do you know anything about a relic in this area, Valencia?"

She nodded, "Of course. I am a treasure hunter after all. What do you need it for?"

Matt replied, "Artix asked Mikey to collect seven holy relics."

She raised an eyebrow, "How come there are eight of you then?"

Kinshra shrugged, "We're here for the adventure!"  
Valencia laughed and replied, "I see. I've got a band of travelers here. Well, I know of it, naturally. It's safely locked away at my house, here in Krovespot."

Mikey asked, "Can we have it?"

Valencia nodded, "For a price."

Dio replied, "And what, dare I ask, is this price?"

Valencia looked over at Drifter, "You look capable. I'll give your group the relic, but, in exchange, Drifter here has to help me."

Mikey stared at Drifter, "You know Valencia?"

Drifter scratched the back of his head, "I've had some rouge training. Plus, I bought some items from her a while back."

Damien interrupted, "So, what does he need to do?"

**Chapter** **Nineteen-**

Damien interrupted, "So, what does he need to do?" Valencia motioned for the groups to follow her and they all walked out of Krovespot. After walking for three hours, the group stood in front of a small cavern in the side of the Dwarfhold Mountains.

Valenica turned to the group, "Inside here is, supposidly, a huge hoarde of gold. It's said that there is over three billion in the back of this cavern!"

Her eyes lite up and Drifter sighed, "Why does this have to do with me?"

Valencia smiled at Drifter, "I need you to go in and find it for me. Please?"

Damien asked, "Why not go in yourself?"

Valencia pouted at him, "Because there might be monsters in there. I'm not very good at fighting."

Mikey shook his head, "Do we get a cut of the profits?"

Valencia nodded, "However, the gold you recieve will be given to me, in exchange for the relic you want."

Matt sighed, "So we're, technically, buying it from you?"

Valencia smiled, "Exactly!"  
Drifter replied, "Do I have to go in alone, or can someone come with me?"

Valencia shrugged, "You can bring someone if you want."

Drifter turned to the group, gazing at all of them, "Hmm...how about...Matt.."

Matt jumped up, "Alright!"

Drifter continued, "and...Mikey." Mikey nodded and started for the cavern, followed by Matt, who was glaring at him, his eyes full of hate, and lastly Drifter. The three disappeared into the dark cavern, leaving the rest to hope they would get out alive.

_Inside the really creepy and scary dark cavern with little spikes on the ceiling-- _

Mikey looked around, squinting, "Maybe you should've taken Eliac along too. Her light magic would really help us find out where to...WHOA!!" Mikey fell down, again, and sighed, "Why does this always happen to me?" He got up and brushed off his cloak, "Matt, Drifter, see anything?"

From somewhere nearby, Mikey heard Matt yell out, "Nope, nothing!"

Drifter replied, "Nothing over here either." Drifter reached onto his back and unsheathed his Fyre Force Ultimate, it's blade lighting up the damp cavern, "There we go." The cavern looked like any other, just really creepy and damp-looking.

Mikey shook his head, "Well, I saw...well, actually felt...that one coming." Matt looked around for anything out of the ordinary. He pointed towards a suspicious piller, covered in what looked like blood.

Drifter examined the blood red piller, "Hmm...interesting. Maybe this..." He pressed a small carving on the piller and a hidden passage opened up, "...opens that." They all peered inside of it.

Mikey looked at Drifter and asked, "What are we looking at?" Drifter sighed and walked in. However, doing so triggered a trap. The hall began to shake and Drifter lost his balance and fell. A set of spikes on the ceiling began to decend onto the trio. mikey rushed to the other side, grabbing Drifter along the way, followed closely by Matt. After getting past the celing of spikiness, they saw a mountain of gold, laying out in the open.

Matt jumped up and down, "We're rich!"

Mikey shook his head, "Actually...Valencia is rich, or going to be, if we can get this out of here."

Drifter opened up a pouch in his Nightmare Plate, "I can fit some in here, but the rest will take a while." Drifter shoveled about 1,000,500 gold into his pouch and started out, leaving Mikey and Matt alone.  
Mikey started to put some gold into an extra gold pouch he had, just in case his old one got lost. Matt just glared at Mikey, hate burning in his eyes. Mikey sighed and continued to shovel, "Look, it's not my fault she likes me okay? So, lay off."

This made Matt extremely angry, as he spun Mikey around and started to choke him, "She doesn't like you. She likes ME!" Mikey grabbed his Blade of Awe and quickly unsheathed it, cutting Matt in his knee. Matt looked unphased, as he continued to choke him. Mikey tried to struggle, but even his vampiric strength couldn't break him from Matt's grasp. Choking noises escaped from Mikey's mouth, as he gasped for air. It was no use, however. Matt had completely shut his wind pipe, sufficating him. Matt didn't care. He just started into Mikey's eyes, "Suffer..." With that last word, Matt gave Mikey a powerful headbutt, knocking him to the ground. Matt looked down at Mikey's form, laughing, "See? You are too weak." Mikey gasped for air, relishing in the sweet life-giving particles.

He looked up, but was punched by Matt. Mikey's face fell flat on the ground. Matt laughed again and started kicking Mikey, each time swearing at him, "You Salamander heap! You aren't even strong enough to fight back!" He continued for ten minutes and then stopped. Matt spit on Mikey's broken body, "You will die here. I won't have anyone save you. Once you are gone, she will be mine." Matt picked up Mikey, looking at the cuts, bruises, and broken bones that pierced out of his skin, "Now...die!" Matt threw Mikey onto a wall, crating a small crator.

As Mikey fell from the wall, a small spike was seen, with blood oozing off of it's tip. Matt looked down at Mikey and noticed the small hole in his back, "Good. Now, you will die slowly. Even better." Matt racked all the gold into his pouch and turned to the exit, "Oh, and make sure to say hi to Jason for me. Hahahahaha!" Matt walked out, leaving Mikey to die in the damp cavern, surrounded by the bodies of other adventurers, that failed at getting the monsterous hoarde of treasure.

_Back with Valencia and the group-- _

Drifter gave Valencia the gold he collected, "Mikey and Matt should be coming out with the rest."

As if on cue, Matt walked out, a smug look on his face, "Here." He tossed the sack of gold at Valencia, "It's all there. Now, let's get out of here."

Matt walked towards Krovespot, but Kinshra stopped him, "Wait! What about Mikey?"

Matt stopped dead in his tracks, "You dare say that name to me?" The group looked stunned.

Damien spoke up, "What do you mean by that?"

Matt laughed and turned his head towards everyone, "I hate him. I hate his guts. However, I no longer need to fear him. He is dead!"  
Robina gasped and took a step back, "He's...dead?"

Matt turned fully, facing the group, "Oh yes. He is. He died at my hand too. It was the greatest feeling, killing your enemy."

Dio unsheathed his Darklaw, "You will pay monster!"

Matt pointed into the cavern, "I think you should pay your respects first." Before Dio or anyone could attack, Matt took off, into the orange horizen, leaving behind those who wondered..._Why Matt? Why? _

**Chapter Twenty- **

The group looked on towards the orange horizon, seeing Matt's sillouhette disappear. Dio faced the cave, "He might not be dead. Matt could've been lying."

Eliac nodded, "True. We should go check." Eliac turned towards Robina, who was still staring towards the horizon.  
Kinshra walked up to Eliac and whispered, "I'd say that she's hurt the most, considering how close she was to Mikey." Eliac just nodded and walked into the cave, followed by everyone else, save Robina and Valencia.

Drifter pointed towards the hole that was created, "We were in there. That's where the gold was. If he is dead, he'll be in there. If he's not, he might have escaped." Drifter led them past the spikes, still impaled in the ground, and into the room. What the group saw as they walked in was not Mikey, but his clothes, except his cloak, all bloodied with holes in them. Drifter walked up and picked up the torn shirt, "Judging by the state of the clothes and the absince of a body, I would surmise that he's either alive and hiding or he was already taken by Death." Drifter dropped the shirt and punched the ground, creating a small hole, "I should've never left those two alone. If I had known..."

Eliac cut him off, "But you didn't. None of us did."

Drifter looked up at Eliac and sighed, "You are right, but...I still feel responsible."

Damien replied, "Each one of us is responsible for our actions. You are not responsible for his death, Matt is. Do not be so hard on yourself."

Kinshra turned his head and noticed the small crater in the wall, "Look." Kinshra and Eliac walked up to the hole, noticing a spike dripping with blood in the center. Kinshra sighed, "So...that's how it happened." He solumly shook his head, looking towards the rest of the group, "Well...we might as well get the relic and report to Artix. He would want to know." Dio nodded and motioned for everyone to follow him, making their way out of the cavern. When they came out, Valencia was standing near her Salamander and Robina was still the way she had been only minutes before. Eliac put her hand on Robina's shoulder, getting her attention.  
She noticed the tear stains on Robina's cheeks, "Come on Robina. We're leaving."

Robina nodded slowly and looked back at the cavern, uttering one last whisper, "Goodbye..."

_Somewhere in Darkovia Forest-- _

Blackhawke and Artix stood back to back, fighting off Nightbane's forces. Blackhawke turned his head and looked at Artix, "They never end! Each time we knock on down, more take it's place. We MUST retreat!"

Artix shook his head and swung his axe, cleaving off the head of a Dracowolf, "No! If we lose here, then Nightbane will be likely to aim his forces at Battleon when he's done with Darkovia. We must be triumphant!" An Alpha Dracowolf jumped out and slashed Artix, making a deep cut into his right arm. Artix grabbed his arm and fell to his knees.

The Alpha Dracowolf raised up it's arms, but was shot back by Blackhawke, "Sir! We must leave now! Cyrus and Galanoth have already fallen to these beasts!"  
Artix stood up and put his axe on his back, "Alright. Signal to all Gaurdians and Adventurers to retreat now. We have lost." Artix clutched his bleeding arm and muttered, "Lay on Hands." His arm instantly healed, but Artix's energy was too drained to fight.

Suddenly, a Vampire Lord appeared, "Paladin! My queen has sent me to tell you that Nightbane's forces are retreating!"

Artix and Blackhawke stared in disbelief, "Wait, what? They're retreating? Why?"

The Vampire spoke up, "A wierd man in a black cloak fought off all of the opposing forces coming from the east. He defeated them in no time at all! He's fighting off the northern attackers now."

Artix rubbed his chin in thought. _A man in a black cloak? Sounds like a Necromancer to me... _

_In the northern part of Darkovia, near the Werewolf Lair-- _

The Wereking fought alongside the man in black, easily driving back Nightbane's forces. "That's right! Run you cowards!" yelled the Wereking, as the attackers ran from the battlefield.

The man in black shot out a beam of pure darkness at a Dracovamp Lord, blasting a hole through him, "Pathetic." The battlefiled fell deathly silent. The fight was over.

The Wereking looked over at the man, "Thank you for your help. Would you like to join my army?" The man shock his head and floated off, into the trees. After a while, he stopped and looked down at his gloved hand.

He curled it into a fist and cut his palm, as his fingers were now claws. _You will pay for making me into this monster._ He stalked off, into the night of Darkovia, looking for the one who made him like this.

The man in black made his way out of Darkovia. He looked towards the Dwarfhold Mountains, his hood covering his face, making him look like a spectre. He slowly whispered, "There." He slowly started floating upwards and then shot towards the mountains, faster than a sneak's strick. Soon, he will pay.

_Early the Next Morning-- _

Drifter woke everyone up and they left for Krovespot, to retreive the relic and give it to Artix. Robina was still silent, as she had been since the news of Matt's betrayal and Mikey's murder. Eliac looked over at her grief-striken friend, "Robina, please say something. I'm worried about you." Robina said nothing and continued to walk, as Eliac cast her gaze towards the ground.  
Kinshra walked next to her, "Listen, she just needs time. She will accept what has happened, that much I know."

Eliac looked up at Kinshra, "You are right. I shouldn't force her to do what she doesn't want to, but i'm worried about her."

Kinshra looked at Robina, "Yeah. We all are." Nothing else was said as the group walked towards Krovespot.

When they arrived, Valencia handed the the item they needed and replied, "I'm sorry about what happened to your friend. If I never made you guys do that..."

Dio interrupted, "It would've happened eventually. Regardless, it is no one but Matt's fault. He did this, not you, nor Drifter." Valencia silently nodded and saw the group off.

_Near the Dragonspine Mountains--_

The cloaked man made a mad rush to the Dwarfhold Mountains, but stopped in front of the Dragonspine Mountains. He sloly looked up until he saw the peak, "Why does this look familiar?" The sound of shuffling feet nearby caused the man to turn towards a small forest. As he prepared himself, four Paladin Recruits and their captain ambushed him, knocking him back. He swiftly raised his hand and three Undead Soilders shot from the ground.

The Paladin Captain yelled out, "You are a Necromancer. I knew it! Artix will give me a great reward for ending your existance."

One Paladin Recruit rushed in, using brute force over skill. One undead reached behind it's master and pulled out a glowing blade. The recruit, startled, tried to dodge the swift slash, but ended up losing his arm. He yelled out in pain, but was soon silenced by the cloaked man, as he grabbed him by the throat, "Die." He slowly squeezed his windpipe, causing him to make gurgling noises.  
The other three recruits watched in horror, but their captain yelled, "Get him!" The man quickly snapped the neck of the poor recruit and shot a beam of darkness into the other one, easily dismantling his biostructure. The remaining two tried to run, but the other two undead minions grabbed the two weapons that their master had and rushed towards both of them. One swinged it katana, killing one recruit, and the other killed the other by shooting a beam of Fire from it's blade. The captain raised his sheild, "You evil scum! Your kind should have never been born!"

The man chuckled, "If there were no Necromancers, then the Paladins would be but a dream..." He slowly lifted his head and pointed at the captain. The Paladin Captain started violently shaking and a ball of darkness flew from his body and into the man's hand, disappearing as he absorbed it, "...as was your existance." The man received his blades and sheathed all three. He looked over towards Battleon, "They came from there. Soon, they will all suffer." He sped off towards Battleon, looking not only for the one responsible for his existance, but for the one who sent the Paladins after him.

The man rushed towards Battleon, taking out random Adventurers as he went along, "They are all so weak. Why can no one even harm me?" He shook his head and continued towards Battleon, intent on finding the Paladin leader. He continued until he hit the city gates, where Vampire Slayer E was keeping gaurd, as Galanoth was recovering from the small war against Nightbane. He walked up to E, so as to not suspicious and have E let him pass.

E looked at the cloaked man, "Can I help you?"

The man smiled under his cloak, "Yes, I was looking for the Paladin leader. Would you happen to know where he is?" He only hoped that E would let him pass, but, if worse comes to worse, he could just use Drain on him.

E nodded slowly, "Yes. He's at the Guardian Tower." E pointed towards a very large tower. "He should be at the Arena, training. Artix always trains around this time, injured or not."

The man thanked E and walked over to the tower. Two Guardians crossed their swords in front of him, "Halt! What business do you have?" The man looked at the two Guardians, analyzing their strengths and weaknesses.

The man raised his clawed hand, causing one of them to step back, and replied, "So much for being inconspicuous..." He shot out a blast of dark energy, knocking the Guardian to the ground and snatching his blade. The other guardian raised her Guardian Blade and struck downwards, into the man's shoulder. He stumbled back and said, "Drain." The Guardian shook for a few seconds, as her partner finally started to come to, and the man stole her life-force, healing his shoulder.

The other Guardian stepped back and shouted, "Li-!" That's all he was able to say, as the man thrust his arm through the Guardian Plate and out the man's back, instantly killing him. He slowly removed his arm and looked behind him. A few townspeople looked on, fear etched on their faces.  
The man turned to them, "Boo." The townspeople started to panic and ran for their homes, locking their wooden doors, hoping the monstrosity outside would leave them be. Even Yulgar sheltered some frightened villagers, shutting his reinforced door. The cloaked man chuckled and summoned three undead minions. They bowed at his feet and he pointed towards Warlic's Shop, "Destroy the buildings." Each undead stood up and rushed towards the shop, destroying it in mere seconds. The man simply walked into the tower, looking for Artix.

_Near the outskirts of Battleon-- _

Dio had just finished off an Orc General, when he heard several horrible screams fill the air, as did the rest of the group. Drifter turned towards the group, "Sounds like Battleon is under attack! Quickly, we must save the town!" Everyone nodded and ran for Battleon, hoping to save the quiet town from distruction. As they arrived, the noticed three undead destroying Aria's Pet Shop. Robina quickly shot and arrow, only to have it ting off the strong mythril armor they wore. The undead turned and looked at the group, their eyes glowing a dark red.

Kinshra unsheathed his Big100k, "Vile scum of Lore. You shall pay for this mindless destruction!"

Eliac chanted a small spell verse, "Illuminate!" One undead was knocked back, as a ball of light hit it. Eliac fired seven more, finishing it off, but the other two advanced.

Kinshra yelled out, "Holy Light!" Two beams of light smashed into the undead, causing it to turn to dust, it's armor making a loud thunk as it hit the ground.

Damien threw his Dark Blade of Awe, "Spiral Carve!" It spun three times, slicing of the undead's arms and then it's head, causing it's body to crumple. Robina frantically looked through the destroyed buildings, finding a hand sticking out of the rubble. She dug into the broken pieces of wood, tossing them aside, until she spotted a face. It was Warlic!

Robina looked back at Dio, as he helped an innocent townsperson out of more rubble, "Dio! It's Warlic!" Dio had Drifter and Eliac run over to look at Warlic, "He doesn't look so good. Is Yulgar around?"

Drifter pointed at the untouched inn, "There. Let's hurry."

**Chapter Twenty One- **

Yulgar was holding his axe, which was normally use to slash his prices, and looking towards the door, in case the man decided to have some fun. He heard a knock on the door and slowly asked, "Yes? Who is it?"

Robina replied, "Yulgar! It's Warlic! He's been injured!"

Yulgar's eyes widened and he put the axe down, rushing to the door. As he got closer, the townspeople he hid decided to be ready to fight, in case this was all a trick. Yulgar opened his door to see Robina and Drifter, carrying an injured Warlic. Yulgar ran behind his counter and grabbed a few health potions, "These should help for a while." He uncorked a bottle and poured the strawberry-flavored substance down his throat.

Warlic coughed a bit and opened his eye, seeing everyone around him, "Where am I?"

Yulgar replied, "You're in my inn. These two found you, half dead. Luckily, I had some spare potions. What happened to you?"

Warlic told them of a man in a black cloak killing the Guardians and how he summoned the undead out of nowhere. The rest of the group had shown up as he was finishing and Kinshra spoke up, "Sounds like a Lich to me." He fingered his Big100k, "I shall go slay this creature of darkness. To the tower!" Kinshra ran out, unsheathing his Big100k as he went.

Damien sighed, "Come on everyone. Kinshra will need our help."

Warlic stood up, "I will help you. My magic should help. He may have caught me off gaurd earlier, but I will not be wounded again." He grabbed a staff that Yulgar had brought to him and thanked him. Before anyone could protest, Warlic rushed towards the Guardian Tower, in hopes of finding the monster.

_In the Guardian Arena-- _

Artix slashed another undead and the crowd roared with excitment. Artix placed his axe on his back, the blade shining as bright as the sun. Mia shouted out, "Artix has beaten the Undead Challange! Not that we expected any less from Paladin Kreiger."

The door suddenly flew off it's hinges, startling the crowd and causing quizzical looks to be thrown towards where the door once was. A dark figure walked into the arena and pointed at Artix, "I have come for you, Paladin coward."

Artix gave a strong gaze towards the figure, "Ah. You're a Lich, I see. Well, I am no coward, as I will fight you now!"

Mia ran up and healed Artix, "Good luck, sir." Artix nodded and looked towards the figure, grabbing his Undead Axe of the Sun.

The man slowly chuckled, "This will be interesting indeed..." He floated to about 5 feet from Artix and just stood there. Artix could see he was ready and prepared to strike. Before he could, the man spoke up, "We shall fight according to the Arena rules. Mia, if you'd be so kind."

Mia slowly walked to the center, between the two. She raised her arm, "Fighters..." She swiftly dropped it, "Begin!!" She ran to a safe distance, as the fight began.

Artix threw his axe in front of him, as the Lich shot a blast of dark energy. He pushed forward as the beam was still being shot. Artix cancelled it out and slashed the man's cloak, causing him to move back. The man chuckled, "Might as well throw this out!" He threw the cloak at Artix and lept forward, blinding Artix with the cloak, and giving him a swift palm strike, sending him flying backwards and into the wall.

Artix looked up, into the green eyes of his opponent, "It cannot be... Mikey!?"

Mikey smirked at Artix, "That's right. It's me. I bet you're wondering how I became this way. Oh, don't worry, you had nothing to do with my death. I just wanted to knock some sense into that head of yours."

Artix stood up and slowly put his axe on his back, "And what sense would that be?" Artix looked at Mikey, awaiting an answer.

"The sense I knocked into you was to not send Paladins after someone who saved your arse at Darkovia," Mikey replied, shrugging as he shook his head.

Artix just stood there, "So, you were the one who pushed back Nightbane's forces."

Mikey nodded and sweeped his hand along the bored crowd, "Let's give this crowd a fight, Artix. That'll cheer them up."

Artix smiled, retrieving his Undead Axe of the Sun from his back, "Alright then. Let's go!" Artix lunged forward and slashed at Mikey, who just blocked it with his Fire Blade of Awe.

"Too slow Artix. You must be getting old." Mikey chuckled and pushed Artix back, unsheathing his Blade of Awe. Artix noticed his two blades, but did not back down. He charged forward and easily knocked the Fire Blade of Awe from Mikey's grasp.

"You were saying?" Mikey didn't answer. Instead, he shot Artix back with Terror and threw his Power Katana, lodging it in the wall, only millimeters away from Artix's head. Artix ran up and jumped in the air. He came down with a powerful slash, creating a small earthquake were Mikey once stood, as he disappeared. Artix looked aroud the arena, but couldn't find Mikey, "Where'd he go?"

"Right under you!" Artix looked down as an arm shot out, grabbing his legand pulling him to the ground. Artix quickly flipped up and whistled. In an instant Daimyo was at Artix's side. Mikey reappeared only a couple of feet away, "Oh, so we're using pets now? Alright...Super Chicken!" In a rush of dust, a brown rooster ran up to Mikey and crowed.

Artix just sweatdropped, "You have the Super Chicken? That is no match for my Paladin Puppy!" Said puppy barked and wagged it's tail, ready to fight.

Mikey chuckled and held up his hand, "Undead Assault!" Three Undead rushed out and grabbed Mikey's weapons, approaching Artix. Artix reached towards his hip and unsheathed a simple Long Sword, ready to fight. Super Chicken and Daimyo were to busy pecking and biting each other to focus on the Undead.  
Artix looked around, hoping for a miracle. He knew he couldn't beat a Lich, especially a Lich that is a friend. As if on cue, Kinshra ran in, followed by Warlic, weapons at the ready, "Halt, vile fiend!"  
Mikey turned and replied, "Now, is that any way to speak to a friend?" Warlic looked amazed and Kinshra's jaw just dropped to the floor. The rest of the group rushed in. Everyone just stared wide-eyed at Mikey. He tilted his head, "What? Is there something on my face?"

Damien answered, "You died!"

Mikey nodded, "Yeah, so?" Robina looked for a few more moments and then fainted.

**Chapter Twenty Two-**

Mikey ran forward and caught Robina, "Well, I guess she's in a bit of shock, huh?" Eliac stomped forward and Mikey backed away, still holding Robina, "Umm...You're going to hurt me, aren't you?"

Eliac looked Mikey square in the eye and replied, "Yup." Mikey handed off Robina to Damien and prepared himself. Eliac stepped right up to Mikey and smacked him so hard, the crowd felt the blow.

Mikey fell to his side, clutching his cheek, "I deserved that..." Dio stepped forward and helped Mikey up, "Thanks." Dio nodded and looked towards the crowd. He felt a sense of deja vu rush over him, but he shook it off. The days he spent here were over.

Eliac yelled, "Do you have any idea how concerned we've been!? We thought you were dead, well you were, but that's not the point! Robina has been quiet ever since then!"

Mikey cast his gaze towards Robina. She really does care for me. He floated over and picked her up, "I'll get her to a bed." Mikey started forward, but quickly turned around and, with the wave of his hand, cast the undead he summoned away.

Kinshra walked towards Eliac and put his hand on her shoulder, "You didn't need to be so harsh. I believe he didn't want her to see him like that." Eliac simply walked away. Kinshra shrugged and followed her to the infirmary. Damien and Dio followed soon after.

Drifter looked towards Artix and asked, "What was he doing here? Was he the one who sent the undead on the town?"

Artix sheathed his long sword and his axe, "It's possible. As my mentor once said 'Absolute power corrupts absolutely'. It's the Dark Arts."

Drifter nodded, having seen the effects of the Dark Arts on someone's mind and body, "I must be going now. However, here you go." Drifter held out the relic and Artix took it, "There's the relic. I believe we have one more." Artix nodded and waved, as Drifter left with Warlic.  
Mikey walked, yes walked, down the corridor and opened the door into the infirmary. He saw Sakura, standing next to an injured Guardian. She turned towards Mikey and, upon seeing his dark blue aura and robes, instinctivly backed up. Mikey sighed and walked up to a bed and set Robina down, "Don't worry." He looked over at Sakura, "I'm not going to hurt anyone. If anyone comes looking for me, tell them I went to my room." Mikey saw her nod her head slowly and he walked out. Moments later he reached his room and opened the door. He lite the two torches that were hung on the wall next to his door, "Ah, home sweet home." He walked up to his closet and opened it up, "Now...what to wear..."

Eliac continued to the infirmary. When she opened the door, she saw Robina, "Excuse me?"

Sakura looked at Eliac, "May I help you?"

Kinshra walked in, "Eliac, Mikey's not here. As you can see, he left Robina here."

Sakura spoke up, "Oh, you are looking for Mikey? He said he was going to his room."

Eliac smiled, "Thank you. Kinshra, could you go see what he's doing and bring him here? I'll stay with Robina." Kinshra nodded and sighed. He made his way out and towards Mikey's room.

Drifter walked in, after seeing Kinshra pass. Warlic went back to Yulgar's Inn, Dio was who knows where, and the same for Damien. He looked at Eliac, "Where's he headed to?"

Eliac replied, "He's going to Mikey's room and bring him here."

Mikey looked at his mirror and untied his bandanna. His messy green hair fell down to his shoulders and covered his eyes partially, "I really need a hair cut." He shrugged and adjusted his gauntlets. He looked at his blue Guardian Plate, the gold trim glistening in the light that protruded from his window. He unclipped the cape and tossed it aside, "Those things are a hazard." As he was about to put his bandanna back on, he heard a knock on his door, "One moment." Mikey walked to his door, his Guardian Plate clanking as he walked. He opened his door and saw Kinshra, "Yes? Do you want to hit me too?"

Kinshra shook his head, "Listen, I don't blame you for hiding. I can't say the same for everyone else, but I think I know why you hid for these past two days." Mikey ran his hand through his hair. Kinshra caught a glance at Mikey's ear. He was surprised, as it was pointed like an elf's, but rounded like a human's.

Mikey saw him stare, "What? I know my hair is messy...and green...but what's with the stare?"

Kinshra replied, "Your ear..."

Mikey froze, "Ah, so you know, eh? My fault. Anyway, i'm both human and elven. From what I was told, my father was a human, a Gaurdian working under King Dracus Kreiger, Artix's father, and my mother was an emissary of King Evenstar. So, i'm what you would call a Half-Elf." Kinshra nodded, "I know how you feel. I'm about 15 elven. My great-great-great-great grandfather was an elf. Anyway, enough of the stroll down memory lane, Eliac wanted you."

Mikey rose an eyebrow, "Please tell me she doesn't want to hit me again..."

**Chapter Twenty Three- **

Kinshra shrugged in response, "I have no idea why she wants you, but you should go. You know how violent she can get when she gets angry." Mikey visibily shuddered at the thought. Kinshra, noticing it, started laughing, causing Mikey to look up, angry.

Kinshra continued laughing, "I am sorry, but you, an almighty Lich, being afraid of Eliac is pretty funny." Mikey growled and Kinshra immediately stopped, not wanting to anger Mikey further, "Sorry." Mikey smiled and nodded. Afterwards, he walked down the corridor, towards the infirmery, Kinshra following behind. _I wonder what Eliac's going to do. Hmmm... _

Eliac, meanwhile, was with Drifter. Both were bored out of their minds, so they just sat in silence, waiting for Robina to come out from her shock. Drifter yawned and stood up. He stretched his arms and legs, his Nightmare Plate clanking as he did so, "I am tired." He looked at Eliac, "I am heading to bed. If anything happens, come and wake me immediately." Eliac nodded and resumed sitting in silence, as Drifter left for his room.

Mikey continued walking and spotted Drifter. He waved as he passed them. Drifter acknowledged his presence with a small pat on the back and continued on. Kinshra stated, "You know, that color looks ridiculous on you. I mean, light blue with a gold trim? You've got to be kidding me."

Mikey smirked, "Would you rather see me in a ridiculous Guardian Plate or a scary, torn Lich robe with a bloodstained cloak? I, personally, prefere the Guardian Plate, since it also hides the aura I have."

Kinshra thought for a moment and replied, "Point taken." The two walked into the infirmery again. Eliac was sitting in a chair, her arms crossed and eyes closed. Kinshra slowly spoke, "I brought him, like you asked Eliac."

Eliac opened one eye, "Thank you, Kinshra." She looked at Mikey, his long, dark green hair contrasting with his light blue Gaurdian Plate. She started to giggle, "You really look stupid." Mikey pouted and Kinshra did an 'I-told-you-so' gesture. Mikey sighed, defeated. He started to speak, but Eliac cut him off, "Listen, I am not going to slap you...again. I just really want to know something. Why did Matt kill you?"

Mikey stood for a moment and then sat down, "To put it bluntly, jealousy. I didn't think he'd go that far though." Kinshra looked about as confused as a Vampire in a romance novel. Eliac had an expression that simply said 'explain now before I strangle you.' Mikey sighed and took a deep breathe before continuing, "Okay...do you want the long version, the short version, or the 'so short I could sum it up in about one word' version?"  
Eliac and Kinshra replied, in unison, "Short version."

Mikey continued, "All right. Well, you see, Matt wanted to be with Robina, but he thought that she and I were already an item, you could say. Of course, that isn't true at the moment. I believe he thought that because of what she always did for me. She helped me walk, cleaned me up, gave me a blanket to stay warm, all of those things. I guess he got the wrong impression." He paused for a moment, to let Eliac and Kinshra absored the new information. After waiting for about thirty seconds, he started again, "Anyway, he killed me over her, as I stated. Jealousy is...what's the word...pretty bad. I mean, I slashed him with my Blade of Awe and he didn't even flinch!"

Kinshra thought on this, "Well...you and Robina do act like a couple." Mikey stared at Kinshra, "What? It's true, isn't it Eliac?"

Eliac put her hands together and giggled, "They look so cute together too."

Mikey's face was as red as a Dijinni after it ate an Elemental Orb of Fire, "Uh..I have to go..uhmm...clean my room! Bye!" Before Eliac and Kinshra could even move, Mikey was already out the door and flying, literally, down the hallway.

Mikey flew down the corridor until he hit his room. He let out a sigh of relief, "Whew, I lost them."

"Lost who?" Mikey jumped up so high, he hit his head on the ceiling. Mikey fell back down and landed unceremoniously on the ground, groaning. Dio looked down at him, "Are you okay?"

Mikey jumped back up and shook his fist, "I've told you not to scare me like that!" Dio shrugged and responded with a sorry. Mikey sighed for about the tenth time that day, "Well, whatever. So, what are you doing here? Where's Damien and the others, besides Kinshra, Eliac, and Robina?"

Dio chuckled, "Running from those two, huh? I'm not surprised." Mikey sent Dio a death glare, but he was unaffected. Dio spoke up, "Damien is at Yulgar's Inn, helping to calm the townspeople and Drifter is somewhere in the tower."

Mikey replied, "Well, where'd you go?"

Dio didn't reply. Instead, he patted Mikey on the back and started to leave. Mikey rose an eyebrow and walked into his room. Dio looked back and smiled, "Glad to have you back on the team..." He walked down the corridor and out of the tower. He spread his wings and shot into the air. _I must, regretfully, leave_.

Mikey sat on his bed, trying to sort some things out. _What if...what if Salamaders really could fly?_ He shook his head. _Why am I trying to figure that out? I have to figure out what I feel_. He laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. _I'll sleep on it. Somehow, that always helps._  
_Back in the infirmary-- _

A small noise was heard throughout the small room. Eliac and Kinshra looked over at Robina, seeing her finally stir. She opened her eyes and looked around the room. Kinshra and Eliac ran to her and helped her sit up. Robina's red hat fell from her head. Eliac picked it up, asking, "How do you feel?"

Robina replied, "Was it...all a dream?"

Kinshra, knowning what she meant, immediatly replied, "It was no dream. He's here."

Robina shot up from the bed and looked around the room. Upon seeing that Mikey wasn't there, she sat back down, "Where here?"

Eliac smiled and nudged Kinshra, "Let's pay Mikey a visit."

Kinshra, guessing what she was going to do, smiled and nodded in agreement, "Lets."

_In Mikey's Room-- _

Mikey was softy snoring, his blanket covering his body. He slowly tossed and turned. At times, he would even mutter something. A nightmare perhaps? He slowly spoke one word, over and over, "Robina."

Mikey awoke with a jolt, sweat covering his forehead. He looked out of his window and let out a sigh, "It was just a dream." He laid back down and fell back to sleep, this time, having no nightmares.

_Outside Mikey's Room-- _

The now recovered Robina waited at Mikey's door, as Eliac softly knocked. Kinshra said aloud, "Maybe he's not here?"

Eliac looked at Kinshra, "He has to be here. Where would he go?" Kinshra remained silent, knowing that saying anything else on the matter would upset both Eliac and Robina. Eliac huffed in annoyance at the lack of an answer to her knocking, "That's it. Stand back." Everyoone slowly moved back, pressing up against the opposite wall. Eliac unsheathed her sword and, in one swipe, unlocked the door. She smiled and sheathed her sword.

Kinshra walked up and held the door open, "Ladies first."

Eliac giggled, "Such a gentleman." Kinshra hid his face as a blush slowly crept up his face. Robina looked inside the room and saw...nothing. She walked in, with Elaic and Kinshra following.

Kinshra shut the door behind him, "Maybe he's in his bedroom? The Gaurdian Tower rooms are more than just rooms. They're like small houses. One main room, one kitchen, one bathroom, and one bedroom. I'll check the kitchen." Kinshra walked off, turning a corner.

Robina stopped in front of a door, "I'll look in here."

Eliac nodded, "I'll check the kitchen with Kinshra." She walked the same direction Kinshra did and left Robina standing in front of the door.

She slowly took the knob and turned it, making no sound. She opened it wide enough for her to stick her head in and scanned the room. She spotted something with green hair laying on a bed, covered in a blanket with little duck pictures. Robina giggled, "He really does have the same blanket." She slowly walked in and grabbed a chair. She placed the chair in front of Mikey's bed and sat down, waiting for the time he woke up. She started to feel sleepy and nodded off, her head laying down on Mikey's armored chest. She fell into a small slumber, hoping for this, if this was a dream, to never end.

Eliac and Kinshra emerged from the kitchen, looking sad. Kinshra shook his head, "He's not in there. Maybe he left?" Eliac shook her head and left the room, leaving Kinshra alone. He walked up to the bedroom and slowly turned the knob, "Perhaps in here?" He opened the door and saw Robina and Mikey asleep. He softly sighed, relieved, "Good. She won't feel alone anymore." He shut the door and walked out, to tell Eliac the good news.

_Meanwhile, in Darkovia-- _

Dio flapped his mighty wings and hovered over Nightbane's Castle. He landed on top of the castle and snuck through the tower window, drawing his Darklaw. He scanned the dark room and, upon seeing nothing, walked down the steps of the tower. He looked at the grim walls, only little light being provided by the torches that were lined up on the wall. Feeling a sense of danger, Dio prepared himself.

He raised his Darklaw and slashed a sword of a Dracowolf in half. The Dracowolf, knowing it couldn't win, fled with it's tail in between it's legs. Dio chuckled, "Too weak." He placed his Nightmare Shield on his arm and walked down the corridor, the bodies of Adventurers, Gaurdians, and Nightbane's minions littered the floor. Dio had to compose himself, as the stench was unbearable, so as not to vomit. He brought a piece of cloth from his pocket and tied it over his nose and mouth, "This won't last long."

He quickly, and stealthily, walked down the hallway. As if on cue, three Alpha Dracowolfs, seven Dracowolfs, eighteen Dracovamp Lords, and thiry-seven Dracovamps jumped around Dio, leaving him no place to escape. He cursed and raised his shield and Darklaw, ready to fight for his life.

The attack never came, however, as a gruff voice boomed, "Stand down, my minions." Nightbane, himself, walked out, "It seems we have an unwanted guest."

One of the Alpha Dracowolfs spoke, "Master, may I slaughter this vampire scum?"

Nightbane narrowed his red eyes and blasted the Alpha Dracowolf, killing it instantly, "I said to stand down. That means no slaughter." He turned to Dio, "It's been a while, my old friend."

Dio shook his head, "Indeed it has, Nightbane. I see that you were unsuccessful in your attack on the creatures of Darkovia."

Nightbane growled, "It was all because of that accursed cloaked figure that my minions fell. When I find him, I will personally rip his head off and mount it on my wall as a trophy!"

Dio chuckled, "That's why I'm here. I have a proposition for you, one that will benifit both of us."

Nightbane cast aside his minions and walked down the hall, "We will speak more in private. Come." Dio followed Nightbane into his throne room and they both sat down, "Well, old friend, I will allow you to speak. You know how I hate deals."

Dio let out a small laugh, "Yes, I remember. It's about the cloaked man. I know where you can find him."

Nightbane let out a small laugh, "Go on."

_In the Guardian Tower-- _

Mikey stirred a bit and opened his eyes and looked out his window to see small flaks of snow falling. He tried to sit up, but felt a weight on his chest. He smiled as he looked down and saw Robina. He shook her shoulder a bit, "Robina, wake up." She slowly opened her eyes and rubbed them as she sat up in the chair. Mikey chuckled, "It's usually you waking me, not the other way around." Robina looked at Mikey and instantly hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back, "Sorry to make you worry."

Robina just sighed, "I'm just glad you're back. I missed you." Mikey chuckled softly. He released her after she stopped hugging him and looked at her.

He slowly said, "Happy Frostval."  
She smiled and grabbed his hand, "Happy Frostval. Let's go to the others." She led them out into the hallway and down to the center of town, where many of the group was seeing over the progression of the reconstruction of the town.

Drifter looked over as Robina called out his name, "There you both are. Look, we need help with the rebuilding."

Mikey cast his eyes down, "I'm definatly going to help. I...caused this after all."

Drifter smiled, "Alright. I need you to get those beams over there and balance them so we can rebuild Warlic's Shop." Mikey nodded and summoned some undead to help. He grabbed a beam, with the help of one of the undead, and held it in a horizontal position. Drifter climbed up a ladder and hammered in some nails on one side, while the other undead took the other. After about two minutes, the roof was totally rebuilt. Drifter turned to Mikey, "Being able to summon help is handy huh?"

Mikey smirked, "Yeah, it is."

A few minutes passed and Warlic's Shop was completly rebuilt. Warlic walked up and shook Mikey's hand, "Thank you, my son."

After Warlic stepped into his house, Drifter looked at Mikey, "Why did he call you his son?"

Mikey replied, "Well, I'm not his real son, but he raised me like one. So, he's like a father to me and I'm like a son to him." Drifter nodded and headed into Yulgar's Inn.

Yulgar greeted them both, but was cut off by a Guardian, "Everyone, head for the tower. Artix's orders."

Damien frowned, "What's happening?"

The Guardian replied, "Scouts have spotted an enormous army heading here. They just passed the Crossroads. We have every available Guardian at the town entrance. It's Nightbane's forces! He's going to attack us!"

Everyone ran outside and up to Vampire Slayer E, who was looking over a map and pointing out where the three Guardians standing in front of him were to go. They saluted and headed for their posts, "Thank the Light Lord you guys are here. We'll need all the help we can get."

Mikey looked over E's shoulder, "Well, we better make it quick!" He unsheathed his Blade of Awe, "They're here!"  
Nightbane's voice boomed over the soon to be battlefield, "Attack! Take no prisoners!!"

Mikey motioned to Eliac and Kinshra, "You two, guard the east side of the town." They nodded and ran to help anybody on the east side of the town. Mikey turned to Drifter and Damien, "You guys, take the west. Robina and I will be here." They also nodded and ran to their designated post.

Galanoth drew his Dragon Blade, "Today is a fine day to slay some Were-dragons." With a mighty cry, Galanoth rushed into the battlefield, fighting of any enemy in his path. Mikey chuckled and drew his Blade of Awe. Robina drew her bow.

She looked on her back to see half a quiver of arrows left, "Mikey, do you still have those quivers I bought a while ago?" Mikey nodded and handed her 2 quivers, which she promptly placed on her back, "I'm ready."

Mikey nodded, "Let's go!" He followed Galanoth's example, minus the cry, to the letter when he charged into the line of enemies. He quickly dispatched of two Dracovamps and one Nightrider when five Were-dragons appeared. Mikey raised his Blade of Awe, " Bring it!" He sliced one Were-dragon that decided to get a little too close to him.

Mikey was able to take it down and quickly stab it in it's gut, leaving a small trail of blood on his blade, killing it instantly. He quickly dispatched two more in the same fashion. He noticed that two more took the place of every one he killed. Mikey started to panic a bit. _Argh! How can I beat them when more take the place of everyone I kill? _

As if on que, a voice shouted ,"Guardian Dragon!" The great green dragon, known as the Guardian Dragon, which, strangely enough has never been attacked by Galanoth, soared over the eight Were-dragons.

He let out a sigh, "Let's see how you like it when I get to wave a stick around and summon you." He opened his mouth and blasted all eight of them into oblivion. He promptly left.

Mikey turned to see a girl, maybe two or three years younger than him, run up, "It took you long enough," said Mikey.

The girl stopped just a few feet from him, "Well sorry! Next time, i'll send you a telegram if i'll be late to saving your hide."

Mikey chuckled, "C'mon now, sis, no need to be like that." He quickly turned and sliced a Dracovamp Lord in half, "Let's stop chatting and get to killing. Let's go, Hannah."

Hannah nodded and lifted her Guardian Blade, "I'm ready for this." She followed Mikey until they reached the town entrance. Hannah ran up to E, "Sir, there are many more enemies than expected. What will we do?"

Mikey walked up to Robina, as she sent another arrow flying into the skull of a Nightrider. She grinned, "Bullseye."

Mikey chuckled, "Glad to see that you can get in some target practice."  
Robina did a fake pout, "What's that supposed to mean? Meanie!" She knotched another arrow and sent it flying into another enemy.

Hannah jogged up to Mikey, "Bro, there's nothing that we can do to slow the enemy down. There's too many and E has no idea what to do."

Mikey thought for a moment, "I've got it!" He raised his hand and summoned twenty undead. Hannah just stood in shock and Robina continued to fire arrows. Mikey addressed his 'teammates,' for lack of a better term, "I need nine of you to the east, nine to the west, and two here, just in case. Understood?" Each undead replied with a click of their jaws and set out for their location.

Hannah shook herself back, "Since when could you do THAT?"

Mikey replied, nonchalantly, "Since I died. Long story. I'll tell you when we don't have millions of enemies trying to kill us." Hannah decided to listen to him and try to push the advancing army back. Mikey silently said, "I hope the others aren't having this much trouble..."

_At the east side of Battleon-- _

"They never stop!" Kinshra swung his Big100k into a Dracowolf, severing it's head from it's body, "Eliac, I need some back-up!"

Eliac nodded and prepared a spell, "I call upon the Light Lord to invoke me with his holy might. Illuminate!" Six blasts of light knocked back a few enemies from Kinshra. He nodded his thanks and continued fighting, while Eliac would use magic. When she ran out of mana, she would join him. For now, he would slice and she would blast.

_At the west end of Battleon-- _

Drifter swung his Fyre Force Ultimate into a Dracowolf. It howled as the heat of the blade slowly burned it to death. He chuckled a bit and sliced a Nightrider with his Water Master's Blade. Damien assaulted Were-dragons and Dracovamp Lords with his Bag O' Bones spell. He held his Dark Blade of Awe in his left hand, ready for anything. Drifter yelled, "Dio's Darklaw would be really handy about now. Wouldn't you agree, Damien?"

Damien nodded and replied, "Speaking of Dio, where is he?" He sliced down a Nightrider and a Dracovamp Lord before charging up another spell.  
_At the north end of Battleon--_

Mikey, now teamed up with Hannah, Robina, Artix, Blackhawke, and E, fought off the relentless hoarde of enemies from the town entrance. Artix threw his Undead Axe of the Sun into a Dracovamp and quickly ran and pulled it out of the corpse. Blackhawke used his bare fists, smashing in skulls and breaking weapons in half. E shot at some Dracovamps with his pistol and used his blade for close encounters. Hannah just fought with her Guardian Blade, using it's random elemental power to her advantage. Robina shot down enemies that broke past the line of Guardians and Adventurers that were farther into the battlefield, around 270 to 300 yards ahead. Mikey shot down enemy troops with his Awe Blast and Fire Awe Blast. Artix yelled to his comrades, "It's no use. There are too many!" The two undead stationed behind them chanted a spell and fireballs appeared in their hands.

They shot over Mikey and Artix, startling them a bit, and caused several enemies to burst into flames. The undead continued this until only a few thousand enemy troops were advancing. Artix yelled once more, "Now, time to finish this!" He charged up all of his power and raised is hand into the air. A spear made of pure light materialized in his left hand. Artix swept a 45 degree arc in front of them, killing twelve of the advancing army, "We will not lose here!"

Mikey threw his Blade of Awe, "Spiral Carve!" It spun three times before returning to his hand. He let out a breathe, "E, I need you to distract them. I need time to chant my spell." E nodded and did his trademark flip kick, knocking a Dracowolf into it's Alpha leader. Mikey started chanting, "I call for the Earth Lord to impale my foes with his mighty fury. Earth Fury!" Several spikes shoot up from the earth, skewering a couple of bad guys. He started to breath heavily, as Earth Fury took a lot out of him.

Robina shot more arrows into the army before running to Mikey, "Are you okay?"

Mikey nodded, "Yeah, just tired. Earth Fury takes alot of mana." He slowly stood up and drank a blue mana potion, "I'll try to transform into a dragon. Just don't let Galanoth slay me." Robina giggled and nodded. She then resumed firing on the army. Mikey slowly focused his energy, trying to transform. _I hope we can win this... _

**Chapter Twenty Four- **

Drifter continued his campaign of destruction against the advancing army of Nightbane. He twirled his swords with such skill and speed, it looked more like art than fighting. Damien kicked a Dracovampress back and quickly blocked the sword of a Dracovamp. He spin kicked the Dracovamp aside and focused on the never ending armada. Damien let out a deep sigh, "Drifter, I don't think we can hold them for much longer. The undead Mikey sent as back-up have been diminished and the Guardians in this area are slowly dwindling. Even if we could get more troops, we wouldn't hold out that long. We need to retreat now!"

Drifter continued to fight on. He yelled to Damien, "Head back to the entrance and warn the others! I'll handle this!" He sliced a few oncoming adversaries back and quickly blasted an Alpha with his Sunburst spell.  
Damien assaulted the hoarde of monsters, replying, "No way! You wouldn't last any longer than two minutes, at the most. We need to regroup and withdraw. We have lost here."

Drifter shook his head, knocking down monster after monster. Even Were-dragons couldn't stand against his blades. Drifter franticilly shouted, "I said go! If you can warn them then we might be able to get reinforcments!" He knocked down another Dracocamp. Another sword came down and hit his bloody Nightmare Plate with a loud clang. He shrugged of the blow and sliced his foe down, "Damien, you need to go now!"  
Damien, knowing that, either way, they could lose, replied, "Alright. Just don't die on us." He hurried back, using his wings to get there quicker.

Drifter smirked and raised his blades in an X shape, blocking another strike, "I can't guarentee anything..."

_At the Battleon Entrance-- _

Artix continued to slash with his spear, easily knocking back the troops of destruction for the tow. However, they were fighting a losing battle. With each enemy killed, more would take it's place. It was only a matter of time before they got to the town. Artix cursed silently and fought on, knowing that running now would mean that Battleon would be destroyed and then...Lore. He wouldn't let that happen. _We have to win! _

Mikey continued to focus his mana, slowly changing. In a matter of minutes, Mikey had changed from a boy of 16 with semi-pale skin and green hair to a Half-dragon with no hair and blue scales. He slowly moved his arms, getting a feel for his new form. He ran up and swiped at an advancing Were-dragon, cutting it's jawline. The beast let out a roar and snapped it's head forward, hoping to take a bite out of it's attacker. Mikey jumped backwards and brought his fist down with such force, you could hear the skull of the Were-dragon shatter. He flew forward and knocked back some Dracovamps, giving Galanoth some room to breathe. Galanoth let out a sigh, "Thanks, friend."

Mikey nodded, "Let's hurry. If we can drive them back, we might be able to get the upperhand." Galanoth ran forward again, slaying as many as he could.

Robina reached for another arrow, but discovered that she was out. All of her quivers were empty. She looked around for a weapon, spotting a long sword not too far away. She ran down to see that a severed human hand was still clutching the hilt. Robina looked around and noticed the owner lying a few yards away, beyond recognition now. She silently spoke, "I hope you don't mind I use this." Robina grabbed the sword, the hand falling off, and took a stance back at her original position. She noticed that E was wounded and ran in front of him, parrying a slash, causing the enemy to stumble long enough for her to cut it down.

Warlic stood by Blackhawke, casting spells and healing. He blasted a Dracovampress with Illuminate Ultra and let Blackhawke gain the advantage. Blackhawke let out a huff, "Five on one? Bring it on, you monsters!" He punched each monster, shattering bones and weapons with each strike of his fists. Warlic quickly cast Heal Wounds on E and he was back up and raring to go. E raised his pistol and fired several shots, the silver bullets killing each Dracowolf instantly.

Mikey looked up and noticed a figure flying towards them. As it landed, he noticed who it was. It was Damien! He changed back into his human form and quickly met him, "What are you doing here? Is the west section clear?"

Damien shook his head, "It's getting worse by the minute. Each one we knock down, three more take it's place. We can't even push them back!"

Mikey rose an eyebrow, "Then why are you here? Where's Drifter?"

Damien slowly replied, "He- he's still fighting. He sent me here to tell you that we aren't doing so well."

Mikey quickly replied, "Damien, stay here and guard this area. I will head to the west side and help Drifter. Got it?"

Damien nodded, "Hurry on then. I'm not sure how long Drifter can hold them off."

Mikey sprinted off in a heartbeat, hoping to save his friend.

_At the East end of Battleon-- _

Kinshra cried out as a sword pierced his leg. He brought up his Big100k and sliced downwards, killing off his foe. He removed the sword and balanced on his left leg, grunting in pain as he tried to block each attack. Eliac quickly cast Heal Wounds on Kinshra, closing the wound on his leg. He sliced down another enemy and backed up, "This is insanity! How did Nightbane gather such a high amount of monsters in such a short time?" Eliac shook her head in response and drew her sword, joining the frey.

She parried and struck each time, killing of enemies with such grace that Kinshra got a little distracted. He shook himself out of it and continued to attack.

_At the west end of Battleon-- _

Drifter, though alone against a huge armada, held his ground and even pushed back the army singlehandedly. His results, however, came with great pain. His Nightmare Plate was broken in many places, showing what looked like years of battling in only ten minutes. He raised both of his swords, slicing and chopping until every enemy was killed. He dropped his Water Master's Blade and clutched his side. He saw small streaks of blood as he moved his hand. His left eye had a nasty cut over it and even his swords couldn't take much more. He sat down for a moment, relishing the time to rest. Drifter took deep breathes as he heard footsteps approaching. He looked up and, when he saw who it was, he slowly said, "Holy..."

Drifter quickly stood up and grabbed his blades, wiping his eye free of blood. He looked over at the person who startled him. He gripped his swords tightly. Why him? Why now? In front of him stood the monstrosity himself. Nightbane. He stepped out of the woods he came from and stopped a few yards away from Drifter. Nightbane chuckled, "So you killed all of my minions here on your own? I am impressed. Too bad I have to kill you. You will make a nice trophy."

Drifter retorted, "I may be tired, but I can still fight!" Drifter lunged forward and swiped at Nightbane with his Fyre Force Ultimate, cutting his left arm. Nightbane just let out a roar and blasted Drifter away.  
Nightbane laughed, "Thanks for the power boost."

Drifter silently cursed, "I forgot you absorb fire." Drifter threw his Fyre Force Ultimate on the ground and grasped the handle of his Water Master's Blade, "But you don't absorb water." Drifter felt the heat of Nightbane's attack on his Nightmare Plate still, as it sizzled a bit from the intense heat. Nightbane flew high up and swooped downward, swiping with his mighty claw. Drifter drew his blade up and blocked the strike. He could hear his sword cry out as the blade shattered into thousands of pieces, causing him to fall back.

Drifter struggled to his feet as Nightbane laughed, "You are a fun one. I will enjoy killing you." Nightbane's wings shot over his shoulders, catching Drifter off-gaurd. He raised his amrs, hoping his armor could absorb the blow. He was wrong. Nightbane's wings shot right through Drifter's Nightmare Plate, arms, and his torso. Drifter gasped in pain as the wings pierced through his back and were jerked out quickly. He fell to the ground, coughing up blood. Nightbane walked over and picked him up by his collar, "You died a warrior, at least."

Drifter smirked and, to Nightbane's confusion, said, "You might want to look behind you." Nightbane dropped Drifter as electricity surged through his body, howling in pain. After the initial 'shock,' Nightbane turned around to see a velvet marine, with a slight touch of violet, colored moglin. His white scar was easily visible on his fur.

Nightbane narrow his eyes, "Not you again. You pest."

Zorbak laughed, "I am too ebil for you, Nightbane. You cannot beat us." Zorbak raised his trademark ebil staff and all of Nightbane's dead minions rose to their feet, slaves to Zorbak's power. Nightbane roared out in anger, his voice booming for miles. Zorbak laughed in his ebil way and had the undead attack their old master. Nightbane swiped with his claws and blasted away undead, but he knew he couldn't last long against such a huge force all at once.

Drifter grabbed his Fyre Force Ultimate, holding back the urge to just fall and die, and ran, hoping to find a medic and get away. Nightbane noticed this and went after him, knocking undead out of the way. Zorbak started shooting Blue Lightning at Nightbane, but it didn't have the effect of surprise to it, and Nightbane shrugged it off. Zorbak sighed as Nightbane got away, "Meh, I tried to repay him." Drifter looked behind him and saw Nightbane not too far back. He started to run faster, but Nightbane took to the skies, giving him the advantage. Drifter was overwhelmed and fell to the ground. As he tried to get up, Nightbane's foot landed on his back, pinning him to the ground.

He kicked Drifter over and looked at him, narrowing his red eyes, "Game over for you." Nightbane raised his giant claw as Drifter closed his eyes. He soon felt nothing.

Meanwhile, Mikey still ran for the west end of Battleon, out of breathe. He stopped for a second and took some deep gulps. His ears perked up as he heard screams. He recognized the voice too. Mikey started running again, hoping what he thought hadn't come true. As he ran, he noticed that it was deathly ill. He still ran and ran. Mikey looked over the horizon and saw a menicing figure, holding what looked like a humanoide figure. As he came closer, he noticed the details of the sillouette. He saw the dark red eyes, the giant wings, and the spiked tail. For the humanoide, he noticed it's black hair and blood-stained armor, cracked and worn out. Mikey stopped upon reaching a few meters away and yelled, "You monster! How dare you!"

Nightbane dropped the body of Drifter and looked at Mikey, "It was easy." Drifter's body just landed with a soft thud and a small pool of blood formed around him, staining the dark green grass. Mikey drew his Blade of Awe and stood in a fighting stance. Nightbane chuckled, "I have no time for you. It seems my army has been defeated. I will not fall here." Nightbane spread his wings and took off, heading back to his castle at Darkovia. Mikey sheathed his Blade of Awe and ran up to Drifter. _Please, be alive. _

At the entrance of Battleon, Kinshra and Eliac meet up with Damien and the others. The army had retreated, defeated, and everyone was releaved. Damien told of where Mikey went and the others decided to meet him. As they walked to the west, they talked of all that happened. "Eliac, you are quite good with a sword. How long have you had that one?" asked Kinshra.

Eliac replied, "I've had this sword since I was about four, so around 210 years, give or take a month or two."

Kinshra stood in silence for a moment, then replied, "So you're 214 years old? Oh, that's right, elves are long-lived. Well, since I am part elven, I might live past 100, if I don't die in battle that is. But, I wouldn't want to die any other way. I'd rather die while fighting."

Damien interjected, "Well, atleast you guys can die of old age." Robina was about to say something, when Kinshra pointed ahead.

He frantically said, "Look!" Everyone looked to where he pointed and they saw Nightbane, flying through the air. Kinshra said, "It looks like he came from Drifter's last known point. Let's hurry!" Everyone ran ahead, towards the west side, adn noticed Mikey carrying a figure.

They heard him say, "Don't die on me, buddy."

Damien and the others stopped as they realized that the person Mikey was carrying was Drifter. His state was horrible. Kinshra ran up, "What happened?"

Mikey simply replied, "Nightbane."

Eliac had Mikey set Drifter down. She checked his pulse, "He's still alive, but bearly." She quickly cast Heal Wounds, but it didn't help.

Damien asked, "Kinshra, can you use Lay on Hands?"

Kinshra shook his head, "I can't. I don't have enough mana. Plus, we're out of potions. There's-there's nothing I can do."  
Robina walked to Mikey, "Hey, are you okay? Don't worry. We'll be able to help Drifter."

Mikey shook his head as tears stared to run down his cheek, "I should've gotten here sooner. I would've been able to hold off Nightbane."

Drifter coughed up some blood and softly said, "Did we win?"

Kinshra nodded, sadly replying, "Yeah...yeah, we did."

Drifter closed his eyes, "That's good."

He remained motionless and Eliac shook him, "Drifter? Drifter?!" There was no response. She checked his pulse, but nothing was there, not even the smallest beat.

Mikey said, "Why? Why couldn't it have been me? I at least knew what it was like."

Robina replied, "I-I don't want that to happen again." She started to cry herself. She swung her arms around Mikey and sobbed into his shoulder. He hugged back and cried as well. Even Damien shed a tear. Kinshra and Eliac fought back their tears, but it was no use. Drifter was dead.

**Chapter Twenty Five- **

Mikey and Damien carried Drifter's limp body towards Battleon, each looking depressed. Robina, Eliac, and Kinshra slowly followed behind them. They looked around at all the people, picking up the bodies of those who died and bringing them back to Battleon, for burial. As they walked into the town, cheers rang out as townspeople greeted them. When they looked at Drifter, their cheers stopped. They cleared the way to the tower and the group trudged for it. Mikey said his thanks to the villagers and walked inside the tower.

Robina spoke up, breaking the silence, "So, what now? Should we...pursue Nightbane? And where's Dio?" Everyone shrugged and walked to the infirmary. As they walked in, they noticed hundreds of Guardians and Adventurers filling up the beds. Each one had either severe wounds or looked like they were in a coma.

Damien shook his head, "How did it come to this? How?" They set Drifter's body down on the last bed and headed for Artix's chambers once more. Hopefully, it would be the last friend they would lose.

At Darkovia Forest, inside Nightbane's caste, Dio stood at a window, chuckling, "Nightbane, how could you be so naive?"

He heard a small roar, "What was that you said, old friend?"

Dio turned around and met eyes with Nightbane, "You heard me. You really think I would betray them?"  
Nightbane grunted, "You must be confused. I already killed one of your 'friends.' Why would you go back, knowing you are the cause of his death?"

Dio replied, dead serious, "I could care less who you killed. I've learned to live with such things. I have been, since that time. You remember it, do you not?"

Nightbane replied, "Indeed I do. Do you wish for me to tell your 'queen' about it?"

Dio drew his Darklaw, "Whisper one word and i'll make you regret it. You know how personal that is and I will not have you going around and telling every creature in Lore what I've done. What's past is past."

Nightbane sat on his throne, "You know that all too well, don't you? It matters not. You will never leave here again. Your clan will no longer welcome you with what has happened."

Dio recalled how he was able to get Nightbane to attack Battleon, "I may have drank the blood of dragons, but that doesn't mean I'm a monster like you. Even you know this."

Nightbane lowered his fist and narrowed is eyes, "Perhaps."

Back with the group, Eliac knocked on Artix's door and it swung open. Inside, Artix was laying on his bed with Mia dressing his wounds. She looked up and noticed them, "Artix? You have some company." Artix swung his legs over the side of his bed and stood up. Several cuts and gashes were seen on his arms. His armor, lying in the corner, had cuts and scraps on it's silver coating.

Artix asked, "Yes? What is it I can do for you?"

Damien replied, "When is it possible to have a burial?"

Artix thought for a moment and crossed his arms. He replied, "Later today is acceptable. We are holding a tribute to all of those lost. Why do you ask?"  
Mikey slowly spoke, "It's Drifter. He...didn't make it." Mikey cast his eyes downward and Artix absorbed this information.

He let out a sigh, "He was a noble warrior. You wish to have a service for him today, correct?" The group nodded and Artix continued, "I would go talk to E and Blackhawke. They are taking care of the arrangments for that. Did you hear what happened in Krovespot?"

Kinshra shook his head with the rest of the group, "No. What happened?"

Artix replied, "It seems someone has been pilaging some treasure from it's citizens. Now, I know that's common in a town of Rouges, but eyewitnesses say that it was done by someone with dragon wings. Most are pointing to Cyrus and his Dracomancers. Might you kow anyone with that discription?"  
Mikey instantly replied, "Matt."

Mikey quickly turned, but was stopped as Kinshra grabbed his arm. "Wait. Where are you going?"

Mikey turned. Everyone took a step back, as his eyes changed from their calm green to a dark red. "I am going to kill Matt. It's part of the deal."

Eliac thought for a moment. She clicked the last piece into place. "Wait a minute. You made a deal with Death?" Mikey stood frozen. Eliac asked, "Well?"

He slowly said, "Yes, I did."

Artix, curious about this whole thing, asked, "What was the deal? I think I know, but your friends might not."

Mikey replied, "Very well, since you already know that I made a deal I guess I could tell you. In order to keep my soul, I need to bring him the soul of a 1,016 year old Human with draconic blood. He's been trying to get Matt's soul for about 900 years now. Of course, Matt has been running from Death, literally, all this time. So, if I kill Matt then I will be able to live again."

Damien spoke up. "Well, that answers all of my questions. But, what about the funeral? Shouldn't you stay for that?"

Mikey quickly replied, "With the chance that Matt is still in Krovesport, I must leave now. You never know how long he will be there or where he will go if he leaves. I have to go and honor my deal with Death."  
Robina stepped forward. "I'll go with you."

Mikey shook his head, "I am sorry, but you cannot. This is someting I must do on my own. I will return before the end of the week, I promise." Mikey walked out of the tower and grew his draconic wings. He set off into the sky, but, before he flew off, he looked back to see everyone waving from the Guardian Tower entrance. He waved back and shot towards Krovesport like a bullet. _Soon I will live again. Then, maybe, just maybe... _

Three days had passed since Mikey left. Drifter's funeral was held the day he left, at dusk. Everyone was there, including Hannah. Of course, she didn't take it so well, as she had a crush on Drifter since she was ten. Eliac helped pull her through. Damien gave a short speech on what he thought of Drifter, of how they met and how great a warrior he was. The bural went well, having Artix, Galanoth, Damien, and Kinshra carry the casket to the grave site. They had Warlic say a few words, hoping that he would be guided by the Elemental Lords and see that the journey to the afterlife was a safe one. Only three monsters attacked that day.

The day after the funeral, everyone proceeded to help to wounded. Damien gathered herbs from the nearby forest to make potions, Kinshra helped Lucretia mix the potions, as she came down from Granemor to help, Eliac wrapped and dressed the warrior's wounds until they could be given some potions, and Robina kept an eye out for any more monsters from a guard tower near the entrance. Even Garde, Eliac's right hand man, sent some of the elven Royal Guards to protect the town from monsters, knowing that the warriors in the quaint town were diminished to only a few. No monsters attacked on that day.

The next day was a strange one. Early in the morning, Damien went out to the forest to train. He promised to be back by noon, but, when noon came, he was nowhere to be found. After about two hours, Artix had a team dispatched to look for him. After three hours of searching, they found something. In a tree, about five miles from Battleon, was Damien's Grim Vestige. It took four Guardians, two Adventurers, and Blackhawke to pull it out. Whatever put the blade into the tree did so with signifigint force. They returned and told the others of what they found. They assumed it to be a monster attack, but Kinshra and the others knew better. Something was terribly wrong.

On the same day, Mikey landed on the outskirts of Krovesport, his wings disappearing. He walked in and noticed that the town was as silent as a tomb. He noticed a few shadows here and there, but passed them off as theives. After a few minutse of stopping and asking the townspeople of Matt, he found himself heading for the Dwarfhold Mountains, as he was told that was where the monster was hiding. Mikey knew exactly where Matt was and set off to find him.

In a cave in the Dwarfhold mountains, Matt stood in a secret cave, a cave he knew all too well. The cave where he killed his nemesis. Though portrayed as a monster by his one-time friends, he slowly started to feel remorse for what he had done. He always heard a voice nag at him. _Why did you do such a thing? It was not right! _

Matt replied to the voice, "I did what I thought had to be done."

Even still, his conscience retorted. _You took the life of someone who had great potential and viewed you as an ally and a friend. You helped him, remember?_

He shook his head and curled his hand into a fist. "Shut up. I do not want to hear this."

He had no choice. It continually asked why he did such a thing. Matt was starting to go insane, when he suddenly heard a familiar voice, "Well, I see you're still in this place." Matt turned around and met eyes with his former friend. He stared in surprise and shock. There was Mikey, unscratched, unharmed, and standing right in front of him. Mikey smirked, "What's the matter? Did you swallow your tounge?"

Matt slowly whispered, "Impossible. How are you still here?" His voice rose into a yell, "I KILLED YOU!" He unsheathed his Power Katana and held it at Mikey's throat. "This time, i'll personally finish the job!" Matt brought his blade up and swung it down as swiftly as he could only to have it knocked from his grasp and into a nearby rocky pillar.

He looked as Mikey lowered his Blade of Awe. "Pathetic. You really think I'd let you try to kill me again?"  
Matt growled and reveiled his Ice Katana. "You may have gotten stronger..." He leapt forward and clashed blades with Mikey, sending sparks as the two blades of steel connected after each attempt at attack. Matt struck again and again, only to have each of his attacks blocked or dodged. "...but you are always on the defensive. A weak attempt to keep me from sliting your throat."

Mikey retorted, "At least I won't tire myself out from a pathetic show of sparks and attacks." Matt's blood boiled and he flew up, using his left hand to claw his way into the ceiling.

He hung from one arm, glaring down. And to think that I once had some pity for what I did. It matters not. He will die again and I will be rid of him forever! He dug his boots into the ceiling and crwled swiftly around, causing Mikey to continualy look for him. Matt hid behind a piller and, when he had a good grip on his new weapon, flung his Ice Katana with such speed that it hit Mikey right through his right leg and digging into the earth in the ground behind him. He was pinned and Matt knew it. Mikey dropped his blade in pain and pulled the katana from his leg, sending small drops of blood onto the soft dirt. Matt leapt from the shodows and kicked Mikey away from hs Blade of Awe. He hit the wall with great impact, causing him to cough small traces of blood.

Mikey wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He has gotten stronger. Perhaps some help is in order. He focused his energy under the soil and out from it arose his allies. Two undead slowly turned around to a visably surprised half-dragon. Each one chanted a verse and fire appeared in their boney hands. Each one shot at Matt, only slowing him down as he advanced. Mikey quickly got himself sorted and unsheathed his Fire Blade of Awe. I hope these guys can hold him off. I don't have anymore mana. Matt threw off a cape he had on, brandishing a dark sword with an evil aura. He cut down each undead with it's incredible power, the runes on the dark blade glistened dimly. Mikey stood numb. "No, it can't be. The Dark Blade of Awe?!"

Matt laughed evily, "Why yes. You think I would let myself be known in Krovesport that easily? It was a ruse. I was hoping that Robina would come here instead of you, but it doesn't matter. It gave me time to get this blade from that hopeless half-vampire freak!"

Mikey's blood would have boiled, if it wasn't already. "You dare to hurt my friend? Where is he?"

Matt stood silent for a few seconds. He replied, smiling, "He is somewhere where no one will be able to find him. You would die trying." Matt ran forward and swung the weapon of darkness in a horizontal arc, catching Mikey off gaurd and grazing his shoulder plate. He then knocked Mikey's Fire Blade of Awe from his hand and thrust forward. Mikey dodged and the Dark Blade of Awe lodged itself into the wall. Matt pulled it out with ease. "Without your weapons, you are nothing."

Mikey replied, "I don't think so." He quickly swept Matt off his feet and unsheathed a small dagger from his boot. It's curved handle and interesting blade design marked it as the Arc Dagger. Matt scrambled up and lunged at Mikey in an attempt to kill him. Mikey blocked the attack and the Arc Dagger turned into a sword. Matt, now fuming with anger, blindly assaulted Mikey, only to have each attack blocked again. Mikey grabbed Matt's wrist and went for a stab, but his wrist was caught by Matt's free hand. Each tried to bring their blade closer to the other. Mikey's inched closer to Matt's gut, while the Dark Blade of Awe came closer to his neck. This continued for what semed like hours.

Matt laughed, "You will die. Accept your fate."

Mikey continued to push Matt's blade away, " I will not die again!" Mikey focused in and found new strength and resolve. He used that to thrust his blade the last few inches he needed and into Matt's guts. His face was in shock and the Dark Blade of Awe fell from his grip. Matt stumbled back, blood starting to drizzle down his chin.

With his last breath, he told Mikey one last thing, which left an impact on him. "I'm sorry." He fell to the ground, void of all life. Mikey looked at Matt with anger, but, in his eyes, it was a look of remorse. He walked around the cavern, picking up and sheathing his weapons. He rolled Matt's corpse over and pulled his Arc Dagger and wiped it of the blood that was on it. It shrunk back down to a dagger and he sheathed it next to his boot. He picked up the Dark Blade of Awe as well. Before he left the cave, something caught his eye. He walked over and found a scroll. Upon opening it, he found that the scroll was written in ancient writtings. He pocketed it and walked out, but, before flying off, he looked back. A small portal formed in the base of the mountain and out came Death.

He floated over to Mikey. "Well, you held up your end. Now I must go through with mine. Thank you for the soul. He was quite a slippery one."

Mikey nodded and replied, "Thank you." The next thing he knew, the world went black.

A few hours later, for that was what it seemed like, Mikey awoke in his room at the Guardian Tower. He looked around and noticed that Kinshra, Eliac, and Robina were all there. He let out a small breathe. "I'm back." After telling of his fight with Matt, and a few hugs from Robina, he walked down to Artix's chambers, only to discover that he was not there. Mikey searched around and found Artix at Yulgar's Inn, speaking with Sage Uldor. Mikey could hear a small conversation as he approached.

He heard Artix say, "Well, try...! We have...find him!"

As he grew closer, he heard more. "Artix, I am...can. The one...Damien...nowhere to...found. I...sense him."

Mikey pieced together what Sage Uldor said. _Artix, I am doing what I can. The one named Damien is nowhere to be found. I cannot sense him._

Artix replied, but Mikey didn't catch it. He heard someone walk towards him and he walked forward, meeting Artix, "Was that about Damien?"

Artix froze. He slowly said, "Yes, it was. He has gone missing."

Mikey nodded and gave Artix the Dark Blade of Awe, "Matt had this. He is most likely dead." Mikey reached into his pocket and pulled out the scroll, " I was also wondering if you knew what this was."

Artix put down the Dark Blade of Awe and grabbed the scroll Mikey held out to him. He opened it and, after a few moments, he chuckled, "Who would've thought that your battle would lead you to the last piece you needed. Congragulations, Trainee."

Mikey's head shot up, "Wait, that's the last relic? I am going to be a Paladin?"

Artix nodded, "Yes, you are. Be ready to begin training at dawn tomorrow."

Mikey bowed and left to tell the others his good news. Artix closed his eyes. _He will be a great warrior of light one day. _He picked up the Dark Blade of Awe and headed outside to see Valencia, thinking she would have a better use for a rare blade.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_And that, children, is how he became a Paladin. I know you have many questions, but we shall wait. As for the whereabouts of the one called Damien, well, that's a story for another time. Rest well now._

_Another tale has been woven into the quilt of time. The stitches that bind it are the ones who pass down the story. It is our duties as Loremasters to keep the stitches intact for all of time._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**And that's it. The whole story. Yup, Book 2 will be up soon. :)**


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Just to let everyone know, the chapters are more condensed together. The original story was fifty-four chapters, but I brought it down to twenty-five. Book 2 is planned to have up to or more than twenty-five alone.

Sorry it took so long. My internet wouldn't let me upload the chapters separately, so I had to do it all at once. Book 2 and a one-shot of a Book 1 event are up. Enjoy.

- Ducky


End file.
